What You Don't Know
by jesi lily
Summary: Sequel to Soon To Be. Harry is about to enter is Sixth year at Hogwarts, but Voldemort is getting ever stronger, he'll need help, Friends and family come together and merge into one. But will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

_For the longest time I knew there was something different about me. I wasn't normal like the other kids my age, I wasn't like my family, I thought differently, I looked different and I acted different. Nothing about me was normal._

_In some way I had hoped secondary school would be a relief, I could be good at that, meet people who thought more like me… But it wasn't, it was just as difficult, and most of the people there didn't like me. One, I am extremely smart; I know it sounds like I'm boasting, but it's true, I'm unnaturally smart, but that didn't mean I got on with the geeky of the school like me, they thought I was as weird as everyone else did. Two, I make weird things happen, once when I was smaller I got pushed over and the boy who pushed me, well his face exploded into millions of zits, just small things but things that couldn't really be explained. Three, I don't look like a normal kid, now I'm going to sound like I'm boasting, but I'm not, you see I am 5"6, I have long, straight, white blonde hair, large, dark blue and silver eyes, absolutely no spots, pale, glowing skin, flat stomach, thin but toned legs, and curved in all the right ways. It doesn't sound that bad really, but the thing is all the girls hate me because I'm weird but prettier then them, and all the boys want is a quick grope behind the bike sheds._

_My family are… well, I don't have any siblings; my mum is the definition of motherly, my dad of overprotective. Now think about how I look, my mum is short, chubby, with small brown eyes, and black hair. Dad is, in all fairness, very handsome, tall, with broad shoulders, black hair and dark blue eyes. I look nothing like either of them._

_I'm the weirdest fifteen year old I know._

_I don't have friends, because everyone tries to stay away from the freak girl._

_I just don't know, maybe I'm just weird, and it's something I will grow out of. Maybe I won't but someone will love me through the weirdness that is me._

_Hopefully._

HR

"Melanie!" The warm voice of Julie Matthews called up the stairs to a sleeping teenage girl. "Melanie! Get up! We've got to leave in an hour!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Melanie muttered as she crawled out of her bed, she glanced into her full length mirror as she passed it to get to the bathroom and groaned, her hair was matted from a restless night, her shorts were verging on the point of being called knickers and her top was wrapped tightly around her body, she looked a mess.

Bleary eyed she stumbled into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face, feeling better she wandered back into her own pale blue room and tackled her hair, eventually she brushed the knots out so that it once again reached her lower back.

"Mum!" Melanie called from her room, down stairs, hoping her mum would hear. "Mum what should I wear?"

"It's hot out, so something summery," Julie called back.

Melanie walked to her chest of draws and pulled it open, inside there were about several skirts all folded up, she decided on a small denim one, she threw it on her bed before closing the first draw shut and pulling open another, this one full of tops. She decided on a large red top that was about six sizes to big for her and had 'wasted' written across the front, then picking out a pair of black leggings which reached halfway down her calf.

Once changed she sat down on he bed and put on lots of eyeliner and black eye shadow, then a little clear gloss. She felt relaxed done up like this, hidden beneath baggy tops, and the eyeliner to draw attention to her eyes.

"Oh Melanie, do you really have to dress like that?" Julie asked as Melanie sat down at the oak table in the dining room, her mother was seriously concerned, in her eyes this was a serious cry for help.

"'Fraid so mum," Melanie said grinning, sounding content. She picked up a piece of buttered toast and begun munching away when her father walked into the room.

"Morning dear, bobbles," Simon Matthews said, causing Melanie to scowl at her nickname. He ruffled his daughter's hair slightly and laughed when she swatted at him.

"So Auntie Eve has exciting news, does she?" Melanie asked as her parents joined her at the table, she leaned back, eyeing up her mum and dad for their reaction.

"Yes, my big sister always has exciting news," Simon said rolling his dark eyes, they all knew too well that Eve, as they called her, never had very exciting news, she was strict and scary when she wanted to be, but loving at the same time. In truth Melanie loved her aunt a lot, she was different, and often Melanie reckoned she took after her aunt more than her parents. When it reached about midday they climbed into Simon's car ready to set off for the long journey to Eve's home.

"Dad can we stop off somewhere, I need to eat and pee, we've been driving for three hours," Melanie complained running a hand through her blonde hair. Simon sighed at his fifteen year old daughter and agreed to stop at the next station, once back in the car it was another three hours before they came to a stop outside of a tall dark building, there was a single light on in the living room, and many beautiful flowers in the garden.

Melanie ran to the door and knocked loudly. She waited a few seconds before the door was pulled open and there stood an aging lady, with dark grey hair that was pulled back into a tight bun, she was wearing a green dress and square glasses.

"Melanie, it's nice to see you," Eve said hugging her niece; she pulled back and smiled at the teenager, before looking over Melanie's shoulder. "Come in, how are you, Simon, Julie?" Eve asked, leading the three into her living room, where they found a man sitting in one of the old chairs smiling at them in a friendly manner, he was old, with long white hair, and a matching beard.

"We - We're fine, sorry Eve, are we interrupting?" Simon asked confused, they had come on the right day he was sure, but the last thing he had expected was to have interrupted Eve when she had company.

"Simon this is _Albus Dumbledore_," Eve said, her tone was pointed, and she looked different, almost soft as she spoke, Julie gasped and stared at Simon, she looked positively heartbroken, griping her husbands arm. Melanie watched them closely, not understanding the significance of Albus Dumbledore.

"We're – we're… We're not ready," Julie said her voice cracking as her eyes watered, Melanie stepped forwards and put her arm across her mother's shoulders, wanting to comfort her somehow.

"I'm ever so sorry about this," The man called Albus said; he smiled comfortingly at Julie and Simon, he seemed to understand why his presence upset her parents, but Melanie was still completely lost.

"Dear, we knew this time would come," Simon admitted to his wife, his voice also cracking, Melanie looked from her mum to her dad, wondering what the hell was happening. She'd come to see her Aunt Eve, and whatever was happening how, whatever they knew was going to come, Melanie defiantly didn't understand.

Fear started to eat away at her, there was something seriously wrong, her parents were always so calm, so why did Simon and Julie look scared now? Why did Eve look stressed? What the hell was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Albus stood up and walked towards Melanie, who instinctively stepped behind her dad an instinctive move, Albus certainly didn't frighten her, but she did not trust him, not with the way her parents reacted to him.

"There's no need to be afraid," Albus said kindly, he pale blue eyes were surprisingly warm as he reached a hand out towards Melanie. Warily Melanie looked from her mum to her dad, both nodded sombrely. Melanie stepped forward and shook the man's hand; she noted that while he may be old he certainly wasn't frail in any sense.

"Melanie Matthews," She introduced herself, still suspicious of the situation. W_hat is going on?_She thought to herself, she felt calm shaking his hand, however as he let go she once more felt the rush of worry and concern wash over her, cold.

"Albus Dumbledore," The man said introducing himself; he wasn't scary at all, what was scaring Melanie was her parent's reactions and the tension in the room.

"I think we owe Melanie an explanation," Eve said breaking the smothering silence that had consumed them; it was a welcome relief, though the words sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"Damn right! You should have told us Minerva, you should have warned us!" Simon snapped at Eve, glaring at his sister with pain and anger, his anger shown by the use of her full name.

"Sit down Simon! And don't you yell at me!" Eve barked at her brother, looking angered by his reaction to her. "I'm sorry but this year things have to change. He's back, strong as ever, it's dangerous times, we can't risk people knowing things, no matter how involved they are."

"You can't have-"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Melanie yelled cutting off her dad as he attempted to continue yell at his sister, she didn't want to hear nonsense that made no sense to her, she wanted answers.

"It - it's com-complicated," Julie stuttered, her eyes practically burning a hole in the wooden floor below her feet, refusing to meet her daughters eye.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. Tell me," Melanie said softly, she stared at her dad, here big blue eyes bright, and her face set with determination. Simon knew all too well that he had to say something, it was the right thing, but he didn't want to.

"I-we-you-it's-I-I… I can't do this right now," Simon sighed heavily defeated, leaving the room, Melanie turned to her Aunt Minerva, praying for some answers, what would make her father leave like that.

"Auntie Eve?" Melanie croaked, she was confused by what was going on, no one would really say anything, nothing that made sense.

"I'm so sorry Mellie," Her aunt said, she placed a hand on Melanie's cheek, she was using her old nickname, and her eyes held no fire as they usually would, in fact she held a similar defeated look. "But you're not my niece."

And with those words, and her parent's reactions, Melanie's world came crashing down on her. It was all too clear what was going on, now at least.

"You don't mean me, do you? It's because you're a not part of this family or something, it isn't me, right?" Melanie croaked her voice cracking.

Albus came forward and placed a hand on Melanie's shoulder, comforting and supporting. Her mother stood there sobbing, in the distance she could hear the distinctive sound of her father cry elsewhere in the house.

"You were adopted for your own safety, we knew no one who would look after you better then Simon and Julie," Albus said softly, his blue eyes looking at her with kindness, and trust. "You have more family, but that is a matter will have to be dealt with later." Just then Simon came back into the room, his eyes were red and he looked almost ill.

He stopped in front of Melanie and wrapped her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I am so sorry that we didn't tell you," He whispered, his voice cracking beneath the weight of his words. "I'm sorry."

Melanie hugged the man back and cried.

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm glad you raised me," Melanie cried, she smiled through the tears at her dad, and then hugged her mum. "I love you guys so much." She whispered.

"I think it's best for you to have a good sleep Melanie, we will need to talk tomorrow though," Albus said then left bidding farewell to Minerva and placing a comforting hand on Simons shoulder. There was a moment where a message seemed to pass between them, an understanding of sort before he left the family to pick up the pieces.

* * *

><p>Melanie didn't sleep well that night and instead wandered down stairs and made herself a mug of hot chocolate, only to find her Aunt sitting in the room with a single candle producing light.<p>

"I was worried you would self destruct when you found out," Minerva said as Melanie sat beside her, holding onto a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"I'm in shock," Melanie admitted taking small sips of her drink, not wanting to really say much about it, fearful it would make it all too real.

"It mustn't be the easiest thing to hear," Minerva said softly, sympathy thick in her voice as she smiled at her adopted niece

"They raised me, and cared for me, that doesn't just disappear, you'll always be my aunt, just as they will be my mum and dad, that doesn't mean to say I wouldn't like to meet my real parents," Melanie said, before getting to her feet and going back to her room, the stress if the day finally wearing on her.

Minerva smiled sadly at her niece's retreating back, as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. From here on in, it would be a difficult journey.

* * *

><p>The next morning Melanie awoke lying in her bed at her Aunts house; a few rays on golden sun light fell across the floor brightening the entire room. A grey tabby cat was curled up at the foot of Melanie's bed, purring softly as she snoozed.<p>

"Oh Cynthia, today will be a difficult day," Melanie murmured as she scratched Cynthia's ears.

She changed into a pair of loose baggy jeans that fell down under the band of her black and pink stripy knickers slightly; she wore with it her white short sleeved crop top and black and white vans.

She walked down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table to eat her breakfast, she honestly believed if she acted as normally as possible, that perhaps the rest of her summer would remain the same as she thought before arriving at her aunts.

"Morning guys," Melanie said cheerfully, the three adults eyed her cautiously. "What's for breakfast?" Melanie asked, she smiled warmly at the adults and they relaxed.

"I'm doing sausage, bacon, black pudding, white pudding, scrambled eggs, boiled eggs, fried eggs, beans, hash browns, toast, and cereals," Minerva said, Melanie gapped at her.

"Are you feeding an army?" Melanie exclaimed, settling down at the table, prepared for a mega meal.

"No but nearly," Minerva said then nudged Melanie out of the kitchen and into the living room, where surprisingly Albus was sitting.

"You're early," Melanie stated as she sat down on the old couch next to the armchair Albus was in, he smiled at her in a friendly manner.

"Ah indeed, there are quite a few things I need to go through with you today though," Albus said. Melanie nodded and got comfortable.

"You Melanie come from a very famous family, however things happened and you were taken to live with Simon and Julie. When you were eleven you were meant to receive a letter of acceptance from me to come to my school. It is a very special school, for wizards and witches," Dumbledore paused letting all this information sink in before carrying on, he talked slowly, not insultingly so, just allowing her to absorb the information. "You are a witch, a powerful one, I would assume, once you have been trained." Dumbledore paused again, as a look of understanding passed over Melanie's face.

"That's why things happen around me," Melanie whispered, more to herself then to Albus, a sense of realisation falling over her.

"I would like for you to start attending Hogwarts, if you start this September you'll be in your fifth year, there will be exams, however I do believe you'll do excellently."

"I would like to go, but what about my family, are they there? When will I meet them?" Melanie questioned, her words were quick with her excitement and anxiousness.

"Well some of them will be there yes, but Melanie, they don't know you exist, well not all of them, as far as some of them are concerned you died, others didn't know you were ever conceived and very few others know of your existence," Dumbledore said, he looked at the girl's fallen face with sadness. "Don't fret however, by the end of the year, you'll be reunited, it will however be a long process, and none of us know how it will be in the end."

Melanie nodded, nothing really made sense, well it did but at the same time it didn't. She could understand why the man believed her to be a witch, but witches weren't real. Were they? And as for a family who either thought she was dead or didn't know she existed… this couldn't be real…


	3. Chapter 3

_Summer has just started and I am sitting inside waiting for an old man I had just met to tell me the truth, well, about me. Does that make sense? Nothing makes sense. I thought by now I might know myself, but that is so far from true, all these new things are confusing, and yet there is this feeling in my chest, a feeling that tells me something about all this… It's just right._

I love mum and dad for raising me well. But I want to know my real family, but I don't know how to do that. How do you meet the family that don't think you're here? In this world, in their world?

My mind's a mess. And for some reason, I don't think it's going to get any better.

* * *

><p>Melanie sat in the living room the next day, looking outside at the window, waiting for the man to appear once again. Which explains why she was terrified and almost screamed when he did appear, as if out of thin air with a pop, causing her to jump a mile high, clutching at her chest.<p>

"So sorry about that," Albus said cheerfully, seeming amused by her reaction. Melanie nodded as she tried to control her breathing.

"Alright," Melanie said sinking back into the tartan sofa, as Minerva breezed into the room, she looked pleased to see Albus, it was clear they were good friends.

"Albus, you're here," She said smiling at the man standing before her.

"Indeed, I have come to talk to Melanie and her parents, about arrangements for the rest of the summer. Also to reveal some minor details to Melanie," Albus said smiling lightly, he seemed pleased with how this was going.

Simon and Julie walked in seconds later Julie carrying a tray of drinks and Simon a tray of snacks, they both looked a little surprised at his presence, but Simon brushed it aside and calmly placed the trays down on the table.

"Dumbledore, you're back," Julie muttered, sounding somewhat detached.

"Yes, I am. Now you may want to sit down for this."

Julie and Simon sat down either side of Melanie; Minerva sat next to her brother leaving Dumbledore the seat in front of them, it was like he was leading some sort of court.

"Now, Melanie, this may be somewhat of a shock, but you have had a long lasting glamour charm placed on you. What this means is that you effectively that what you look like naturally does is not what you look like currently. We only changed a few details though, would you like me to reverse the glamour charm, for now at least?" Dumbledore asked a bewildered Melanie, she nodded dumbly, not sure what to expect, she'd come to like the way she looked, she was pretty, would she be the same if she changed?

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the young girl and before him she begun to change, it happened so slowly that if you weren't aware of it perhaps you'd not noticed at first. Her white blonde hair begun to darken slowly, turning to brown and then settling at the darkest shade of black, the long lngth begun to shorten and twist into large curls. Big blue slowly turned into a deep shade of brilliant green, as her slightly rounded face lengthened slightly, creating a more oval shape. Her nose became thinner as her face lengthened, a rounded tip becoming slightly morepointed. When she looked into the mirror over the fireplace, she let out a small scream.

"I look…Different," Melanie muttered, her fingers prodding at the face that looked back at her, she was so different to the girl that Melanie was used to. She was pretty though, extremely so, she looked like a model, she still had the same lean figure that managed to still be womanly in a manner.

"There's something else as well," Pointing his wand at her once more a small scar appeared on her collar bone, it was small, shaped like a lightning bolt, for a second it glowed silvery before fading once more, settling as a thin red line.

"How did I get that?" Melanie asked tracing the scar with her index finger, looking at it in wonder.

"That is a very long story."

"Well it's good that I've got all day then, isn't it." Melanie replied casually, Albus smiled with amusement.

"Years ago there was a man who came to power; he was twisted into a being of evil. He gathered many supporters through blackmail, and brute force. His aim was to rid the world of Muggles, or non magical people. He killed hundreds, Muggles and wizards. I and a group of people fought him, your parents included. When they married we got hold of some important information. They were in danger as were their children, including your brother Harry," Albus explained to Melanie, his face suddenly ageing hundreds of years as the sorrow and pain stained his features. "Your parents would have given up everything for you, absolutely everything; sadly they had to give their lives to protect you."

"My real mum and dad are dead?" Melanie croaked, her eyes watering. This seemed too unfair; she was going into a world where she was nothing more than an orphan.

"I'm sorry Melanie."

"What about my brother?" Melanie asked hopefully, yet the tears still fell from her now emerald eyes.

"I am just about to come onto that, you see your brother lives with your aunt and uncle, they also have a son. However right now he is staying at the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, who keep him and you safe," Dumbledore told Melanie, who seemed to perk up at the mention of more family.

"Will I get to see him?"

"I am hoping to take you there in two days."

"We've only got two days?" Simon said his voice cracking; he looked positively heartbroken at the prospect.

"No, you'll always have me; just I won't be right in front of you. But I'll always be around," Melanie said smiling sadly.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Melanie could be found sitting in the living room of her suburban home waiting anxiously for the arrival of Dumbledore. She hadn't known what to wear or how to do her hair, she was a nervous wreck. She did eventually decided that low rise, baggy jeans, red converses and black crop top was suitable with her hair in a messy bun, and usual black eyeliner and eye shadow, with lip gloss.<p>

A suitcase lay at her feet, bursting with clothes.

She heard a familiar pop and turned to smile at Dumbledore standing beside her.

"All packed?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then let us leave, though I feel you may need to bid farewell your parents," Dumbledore said smiling kindly at Melanie.

Hugging both Julie and Simon good bye Melanie cried a little before standing by Dumbledore's side. He waved what Melanie assumed to be a wand and her stuff disappeared.

"Hold onto my arm tight," He told her then they were gone with a pop.

Melanie appeared in the middle of a street gasping for breath; it had felt like the air had been pushed from her lungs for a few seconds too long. It was sunny out, but no one was out, it wasn't what she would consider normal, but what was normal?

"Read this," Dumbledore instructed handing Melanie a piece of parchment.

_The Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Melanie read the note then handed it back to Dumbledore, she looked around expecting to see the house, but it wasn't there, number eleven, then number thirteen. She looked around all the house numbers were around, it appeared only number twelve was missing.

"But-" However Melanie stopped when before her eyes a house squeezed it way between number eleven and thirteen. "Err..."

Dumbledore smiled at the girl and led her towards the house; he knocked the large knocker against the black door, before pushing it open, revealing a large dark entrance way. Inside the house was surprisingly dank, too dank for people to be living there comfortably, portraits hung around the room the hallway which was painted in deep greens, it looked like it was once a beautiful room that had fallen into a state from years of neglect. There was a large stair case, and across from her the sound of a woman's voice talking animatedly.

Melanie stepped inside and looked around cautiously not sure what she should expect, and then her eye caught something. The person to her left scratched his nose, only it wasn't a person, it was a portrait of a person.

Melanie screamed Dumbledore whipped around to see Melanie starring horror struck at the portrait before her, and then the curtains over another portrait whipped open revealing the plaque 'Walburga Black' and an old woman who was screaming terribly.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! SCUM! INFESTING MY HOUSE! THAT AWFUL SON OF MINE! DUMBLEDORE!" The portrait screamed, only causing Melanie to scream more in her utter terror. "MUDBLOODS!" The sound of running could be faintly heard then the doors of surrounding room flew open as three men tackled the curtains to shut them.

The screaming stopped once the curtains had been pulled together, and Melanie stared around the room terrified, feeling dizzy as she tried to regain her breathing.

"Ever so sorry about that, I should have warned you," Dumbledore said calmly.

Everyone stared at Melanie, like she was an alien with bright green skin and purple hair. At this point in time she felt like it, standing there in the middle of the entrance way breathing heavily, with the living portraits surrounding her.

"Albus?" A woman asked she was older, with greying bright red hair; she was plump, with a kind face.

Melanie stared at Dumbledore.

"I would like you to meet Melanie Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was still as they stared at Melanie with mixtures of surprise and happiness, it made her feel as if she had tucked her skirt into her knickers as everyone stared. No one seemed willing to say anything yet, it made her feel very uncomfortable, but it was quickly broken as there was yelling from the stairs to her right.

"Mum what's happening down there?" A male voice called down the stairs, sounding confused as he did so.

"Nothing, it doesn't-It doesn't matter right now," The woman called back, she stepped forwards towards Melanie, and placed an arm around her shoulders. "You look petrified dear. Let's get you settled before you meet everyone. I'm Molly Weasley." The woman said smiling kindly at Melanie as she led her toward the basement kitchen.

Melanie sat down on an old chair in the kitchen; she had heard the whispering as she was led away from everyone else, but could not hear exactly what they were saying. She was sure she didn't want to either right now.

"So dear, this must be a very big shock to you," Molly said as she set to making tea, and fetching biscuits and other bit around the kitchen, she seemed overly excited, but there was something about her that reminded Melanie of her own mother.

Melanie nodded dumbly, shock was an understatement. She felt so out of her own skin at this moment in time, and wondered how this could have ever happened to her.

"I'm sorry dear, but how old are you?" Molly asked softly setting a cup of strong tea in front of Melanie then sitting beside her, looking at her over the rim of her cup.

"I-I- fifteen," Melanie stuttered, taking the boiling cup between her hands, it worked in calming her somewhat.

"Oh you're the same age as my youngest. Ginny, poor dear she has six brothers, how she manages, hopefully though you two will get along," Molly said smiling, she sounded so sincere as she spoke. "So I assume you a little shocked by all of this."

"A little shocked is a huge understatement," Melanie said causing Molly to chuckle.

There was a knock at the door and Melanie turned to see a man walk in, he was younger than Molly but his brown hair had a lot more grey in it, there were thick long scars across his face that were faint and looked years old, Which probably contributed to him looking worn and ill but still he beamed at the sight of Melanie.

He came forward and cupped Melanie's face in his hands, inspecting her closely. He took in everything, and seemed delighted by what he saw in her features.

"You're as beautiful as your mother," He said smiling at her with a look of adoration as he did so, she had the feeling he knew her real mother well.

"Oh well, thank you, but err who are you?" Melanie asked, as politely as she could.

"I'm so sorry; I'm Remus Lupin, a friend of your parents," He answered; Melanie nodded and smiled at the man before her.

"I was told my brother was here. Can I meet him?" Melanie asked, eager to meet the boy who she was separated from.

Remus grinned at the girl as Molly nodded, the two led her towards the stair case in the hallway, everyone who had been there had gone off, and from the murmuring from the room to the left of the front door Melanie assumed that was where they were.

* * *

><p>They walked together up the dark stairs, lit by only a few burning candles mounted on the wall, as they made their way up the stair the sound of shouting could be heard coming from above. They reached the second floor, but she noted there were two more levels, to her side there was another dark door, from which the shouting was clearly coming from.<p>

"I want to see her!" A male's voice yelled angrily.

"Harry please calm down! The poor girl's been terrified since she got here!" A man said furiously, stress evident in his voice as he replied to the first male.

"I'm sorry! Ever so sorry! I mean all that happened is, well oh yeah, I HAVE A SISTER!" The boy bellowed, Melanie flinched and Remus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; he's not always like this," Remus said quietly as Molly knocked once, then slammed the door open, knocking was simply a polite manner, she wasn't about to tolerate raised voices.

"Harry I would prefer it if you would refrain from shouting. The poor girl's terrified enough as it is," Molly scolded. Everything went silent as Melanie stepped forward and looked around the room.

There were seven people in the room, one was a man, about Remus' age, he was tall, with dark elegant hair, he looked tired and annoyed but still quite happy, he smiled warmly at Melanie.

By him were two boys, they were older then Melanie, but not much, they were identical, quite short and stocky, with flaming red hair and lots of freckles, both of them wore huge grins on their faces as they looked back at Melanie.

Then there was a girl, she was short as well, with more copper red hair than orange, she was pretty with bright eyes, and a face covered with freckles.

There was another boy, he was very tall but with a muscular build, he also had red hair but more like the twins', and lots of freckles.

Beside him was a girl, she was fairly tall as well, she looked warily at Melanie with deep brown eyes.

Then Melanie's eyes fell on the last person, He was tall and pale, his hair was black and unruly, and he had emerald green eyes with wire rimmed, round glasses and a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. He looked so much like her, just a male version.

"Hi," Melanie said nervously, trying to stop her voice from going to high with her nerves.

The dark haired boy looked at her with a look of astonishment, before leaping forward and pulling Melanie into a hug, gripping her closely.

"I never even knew you existed," The boy whispered he pulled back slightly and starred at Melanie, a single tear fell from his eyes. "You look like mum," he croaked, Melanie smiled softly at him.

"I'm here now; you'll have to make up for the last fifteen years though," Melanie said smiling at the boy. "How about, well your name?"

"Dumbledore didn't tell you?" The boy asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, but I can't remember, it was only mentioned briefly, and everything is so muddled at the moment," Melanie said softly, as the boy led her into the room and they sat down on the bed, Molly and Remus left with the other man, while the kids came and sat with Melanie and Harry.

"Well then, I'm Harry James potter," Harry said, grinning at the girl beside him.

"Melanie Lily Matthews," Melanie replied then shook her head. "Sorry. Melanie Lily Potter, I think," Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds right, my middle name is dads name, yours is mums name," Harry told Melanie, he seemed to happy in that moment, having finally met her.

"This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, they're my best friends," Harry said indicating to the girl with bushy brown hair and the tall red headed boy. "Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, Fred and George, Ron's brothers." Harry said pointing at the redheaded girl then the twins. Melanie smiled at each person in turn.

"So how old are you?" Ginny asked, looking at the girl curiously.

"Fifteen," Melanie answered, Ginny beamed at her, seeming pleased with her answer.

"So you'll be in my year," Ginny said and Melanie nodded, having been told so by Ginny's mother.

"Erm, I'm sorry this is so…Weird," Melanie said, everyone in the room nodded in agreement. It certainly wasn't a situation they found themselves in all the time.

"Though this was never going to be the easiest thing," Hermione said pointedly, she seemed a bit stuck up if Melanie was being honest, she definitely didn't find the girl as endearing as Ginny.

"True," George said, or it could have been Fred, well it was one of them. As they said it the man who was in the room before came back and smiled at Melanie.

"She looks just like her mum, doesn't she Harry," The man said to Harry, though not taking his eyes from Melanie. He seemed proud in a way as he looked at her through stormy grey eyes, he smiled at her, he was young yet there was something decidedly aged about him.

"Sure does," Harry agreed.

Melanie smiled shyly.

"I'm Sirius Black, friend to your parents, Harry's godfather," The man introduced himself, stretching a hand out for Melanie to shake, she took it with a small smile.

"So are you my godfather too?" Melanie asked curiously, looking towards her brother from the corner of her eye.

"No. Your godfather is…" Sirius trailed off, Melanie starred at him curiously, he seemed unwilling to answer her question.

"Who's my godfather?" She asked again, she wanted answers, and preferably she wanted them now.

"That doesn't matter," Sirius said quickly then strode across the room and sat on the other side of Melanie; he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Everyone is glad to have you back," He smiled at Harry. "It's good to have the both of you together again."

* * *

><p>Too soon Melanie found herself sitting in a warm living room, the fire ablaze; there were many others in the room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and many others.<p>

Everyone was just about settled when the door opened and in came none other than Minerva. Melanie jumped up and ran forward, hugging her Aunt. She was so shocked to see her aunt, but pleased, it was comforting to know she was here.

"Aunt Eve. What are you doing here?" Melanie asked, she smiled brightly up at the woman who chuckled.

"Now Melanie, what have I told you about calling me Eve," Minerva said smiling at her 'niece' glad to still receive such a warm welcome.

"What are you doing here?" Melanie asked ignoring her aunt.

"I'm a witch Melanie, I am in the Order," Minerva said then sat Melanie back down between Harry and Remus.

"Now that we're all here," Dumbledore said to the room. "I understand that Harry and Melanie will have a lot of questions, we are all here to hep answer them." Dumbledore said. "I think its fair we let Melanie start"

"Why did it take fifteen years for me to enter the wizarding world and Harry only eleven?" Melanie asked, it was odd seeing the things she had since arriving, which including a floating tea set as well as the moving portraits, but she felt she could have fit in here.

"Harry was in more immediate danger, everyone knew Harry had survived, not many even knew you existed. We waited until now because now that Lord Voldemort is out in the open you're in danger as well, I trust he has become aware of your existence, and that means you need more protection than can be offered by Simon and Julie" Dumbledore replied honestly.

"Who is Voldemort?" Melanie asked, she saw Ron shiver at the mention of his name, and Molly nearly threw her cup of tea over herself, it was a name that appeared unwelcome in this house.

"He's the monster who killed our parents," Harry gritted out angrily, his fist clenched at the very sound of the name.

"He was once a very normal boy, however he has made some grave choice, and things have been done that cannot be undone, as such he shed himself of his original name and became Lord Voldemort," Albus told Melanie, his voice deep with regret.

"How come we've only just found out about each other?" Harry asked seemingly annoyed.

"We were worried that if you knew of Melanie's existence you might try to find her, you are to well known not to draw attention to yourself, and with Melanie, if she attempted to find you then it would draw attention to her. We needed to wait until it was absolutely necessary," Remus answered, he leant forward, resting his elbow on his knees. "We couldn't risk the chance that Melanie could be found, and Harry the need to find family would be too much, there's no way we could have expected you not to try and find her."

Harry seemed to pause for thought at Remus' words, and from what Melanie had witness of Harry she wouldn't have disagreed, he was quick tempered and perhaps would have acted without thinking. And while it seemed somewhat of a waste of time not knowing her brother for so long, it would have been for the best surely, no one would do that to siblings without some thought.

"What do we know about Voldemort?" Harry asked, unlike most people in the room he seemed unperturbed by the name.

"We know he has been attacking high ranking ministry workers. We know he's trying to recruit and we know that's he's very powerful," Sirius said grimly.

"Great, there's some psychotic killer after us and I don't know how to protect myself magically," Melanie exclaimed, to her there were quite a few issues with this, but no one else seemed too concerned.

"You're not to worry about that," Molly said. "We are going to put the glamour charm back on you and take you to Ollivanders for your wand and your books; you have money for that all."

"When are we doing that?" Melanie asked curiously, wanting to see as much of their world as possible.

"Tomorrow I do believe," Remus answered.

* * *

><p>"You'll be a Gryffindor," Harry said as the group sat together that night, the same group that she had been with earlier when first meeting Harry.<p>

"And why is that?" Melanie asked smiling, she knew that it was a house at Hogwarts, and that her entire family had been part of it, so she had guessed as much, but she wasn't sure she was that brave.

"You're a Potter," Harry replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh hush Harry! You'll jinx it," Hermione said playfully slapping him.

Melanie giggled; she seemed to fit into this small group, of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. It had taken talking to Hermione for a short while to realise she wasn't stuck up so much as she was simply well mannered. Ginny however seemed more like the type of girl she would have usually hung out with, in fact she simply got on with Ginny more.

They chatted for a bit longer before it was about time the girls left to go to their rooms; Melanie was told she would be sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione, which was fine with her.

The next morning Melanie was awoken by Ginny shaking her.

"It's time for breakfast," Ginny whispered then left so Melanie could change and wash, when she arrived in the kitchen it was to find the room packed full of people, all munching their way through a gorgeous smelling breakfast.

"Come here quickly Melanie, we can put the glamour charm on now," Molly said the waved her wand and Melanie's hair turned blonde once more, her eyes dark blue and grey and her face rounded.

"Is that what you've looked like all your life?" Ron asked, eyeing Melanie up.

"Yeah, the other girls at school hated it," Melanie chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Melanie returned from Diagon Alley smiling widely, she had had tons of fun, it was weird to hang out with Harry and his friends but it felt right, like they had just … Oh well she didn't know. It just felt right.

Smiling she ran to her room and packed her stuff into a trunk she had been given, she grinned as Ginny followed her giggling, she was flushed, her face only a few shades lighter than her coppery red hair.

"So what's the deal?" Melanie asked Ginny, who seemed caught off guard by her question.

"Huh?"

"You and my brother?" Melanie said laughing; it was completely obvious that something was going on there.

"Oh, nothing there never has been or will be. He thinks of me as Ron's little sister, you heard him introduce me last night," Ginny said smiling sadly, she stopped by her bed, the last light of the day glinting through the window brightening her doe brown eyes.

"Whatever, I know that there is more to the story then many believe," Melanie said. "I just get these things."

Ginny nodded and then dragged Melanie away so they could look through Witch Weekly.

* * *

><p>Harry was pacing, he was so confused.<p>

Only a week ago he was sibling-less, and fighting with his two best friends, but now he also had a little sister to look after, and he loved her instantly, because she was his little sister, and brilliant, but he was scared he would fail her in some way. How was he meant to protect her? When everything in his stomach told him she was in too much danger, that she should have remained hidden.

Not only would Voldemort and his followers want her but there would be boys as well, and that in particular was something he knew he couldn't handle.

"RON!" Harry called.

"What's up mate?' Ron asked clambering into their room.

"How do I keep boys from touching Melanie?" He asked, he'd deal with the smaller issues first.

Ron grinned.

"You pretend it isn't happening, I know for a fact though that no boy will dare touch Ginny, six brothers helps with that one," Ron said shrugging, happy for once he was able to advise his friend and not the other way around. Harry neglected to inform Ron that Harry had seen Ginny on three occasions up close and personal with Michael Corner, her ex from last year.

"But Melanie hasn't got six older brothers, she's got me," Harry said almost despairingly.

"Exactly." Ron replied. Harry looked at him curiously. "Mate, no one wants to mess with you, I mean really, tri-wizard tournament, Basilisks, Voldemort, and Deatheaters. Mate if you can beat them, then you'll be able to beat the living crap out of any teenage boy. Plus, you're close with the Weasleys and have Sirius Black as a godfather," Harry grinned at this, praying that it would be enough.

"I think she'll be safe," Harry said finally, feeling a small sense of relief. "We just need to get rid of Voldemort, get through sixth year, N.E.W.T's and then we'll be good." Harry said, with only a note of sarcasm.

Ron patted him on the back with a small smile and then left Harry to continue his pacing.

People were coming in and out of Grimmauld Place, Harry was trying his absolute best to keep Melanie out of the way, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, or to meet Snape who was giving regular reports.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting reading in the living room, the fire was crackling when the door slammed open and Harry pushed Melanie into the room, causing the poor girl to topple over onto the floor with a painful sounding 'thunk'.<p>

"Damn it Harry!" Melanie snapped. "I'm not a child! You don't need to hide me from everyone!" With that she got up and stalked towards Hermione, but not before hearing someone mutter 'just like her mother'.

It carried on like this however for the rest of the stay at Grimmauld Place, until they were let out on the Hogwarts Express, Melanie had been told she wouldn't have the glamour charm placed on her any more, she was glad for that. She had come to really like the way she looked, it was how she was meant to be, and enjoyed the constant reminders of looking like her mum.

Harry reached for his sisters hand as they walked towards the solid wall which Melanie was told would get her to the correct platform, as she was a little (Ok _a lot_) scared, he decided to try and comfort her, and he wasn't really sure how else. So they walked through the wall hand in hand, and without realising they had done it, they had sealed the deal. When either was scared the other would be there to guide them.

They waited on the other side for Ginny, Ron and Hermione. When they appeared they went together to get a compartment.

"So this is the famous train," Melanie said looking around the compartment, it was like any other old fashioned train compartment.

"Yeah," Ginny said looking unimpressed; it was after all the train she had taken for the last four years, she was overly used to it.

There was a knock at the door and Melanie turned to see a boy standing there, he was kinda plump, with a round face, and short brown hair, Melanie smiled at his nervous face.

"Hi Harry, do you mind if I sit here with you guys? There's no where else." The boy was shooting curious looks at Melanie; Harry nodded then noticed the looks.

"Neville this is my little sister, Melanie," Harry stated, introducing the pair.

"But you don't have a little sister," Neville stated, understandably not realising what had been going on, no one knew.

"Apparently I do, she's in Ginny's year," Harry replied grinning. "Melanie meet Neville, the one who was at the department of mysteries with me."

"Hey, that was cool, I can't believe I'm meeting you, Harry told me all about it," Melanie said sticking her hand out for Neville to shake, He did so and smiled at Melanie. He seemed relieved by her response to him, no one had said cool and Neville in the same sentence before.

Harry scowled as Neville raked his eyes over Melanie's body, though everyone's attention was drawn to the door again as it opened and a blonde girl stood there.

"Hello, Ronald, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and - Oh I don't know you," The girl said in a dreamy voice, she smiled slightly at Melanie, still standing in the door way.

"I'm Melanie, Melanie Potter," Melanie said sticking her hand out to Luna; the blonde girl shook her hand.

"Do you need somewhere to sit?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it seems that there are fewer places this year," Luna said then took the seat to her right.

And so they set off, spending most of the time telling Melanie all about Hogwarts, and the other students.

When finally they arrived at Hogwarts Melanie was first off the train to find her self face to face with a very large man, he was huge, ten foot wide at least, and about twelve feet tall, with beady black eyes and wiry black hair and a matching beard. Melanie would have fainted with fear if it weren't for Harry behind her, pushing her towards him slightly.

"Firs' year! Over 'ere! Ah, Mel'nie is that yer?" He said looking down at the frightened Melanie before him. Melanie nodded.

"Hagrid, how are you?" Harry asked happily, and the giant before her grinned back.

"I'm alright 'Arry, yeh?" Hagrid asked merrily, and Melanie visibly relaxed.

"I'm great Hagrid, see you've met Melanie," Harry said nudging Melanie forward slightly.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout this but you're to come with the firs' years," Hagrid said to Melanie who nodded. To say she was shocked just a little bit of an understatement.

Everything was well… Well the school was a huge ancient castle, gleaming under the moonlight, with flakes of golden light shining through the windows. She was being bustled around by about four hundred students, and she was talking to a giant of a man.

Hermione passed her with a encouraging smile, and Ginny followed her with a quick hug, and then left Melanie to follow Hagrid. Harry went with her as far as he could but had to leave to get on the carriages, he gave her a big hug before allowing her to disappear with the first years.

When Melanie arrived before a pair of huge oak doors. They were led into an entrance way, it was huge, possibly able to fit a three bedroom

house in side, with flag stone flooring, candles hung from the wall, giving the entrance an golden glow.

Then Minerva McGonagall walked towards the group.

"Welcome, I am professor McGonagall; you will soon be led into the great hall, though Melanie, Dumbledore has asked for you to be sorted first," Minerva said the group before her.

She turned towards the oak door nodded then turned back to the group.

"It's time," She then led the group towards table at the far end of the hall, either side of the long line of first years and Melanie were two tables, with a flag above each, to her right there was a silver and green flag with a snake on, most of the students at this table had their noses in the air sneering at the students. Then there was a table with a gold and red flag with a lion on, Harry was sitting there waving at Melanie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and some others smiling encouragingly at her, it seemed Harry had explained things to them. To her left there was a table with a blue and bronze flag with an eagle on it, Luna was sitting there on her own, smiling at Melanie, Melanie smiled right back at her. The there was a table with a yellow and black with a badger on it.

They came to a stop in front of a few steps leading to the main table, with what Melanie guessed to be teachers sitting at it.

Dumbledore was standing there, a stool next to him with a tatted hat upon it.

"Usually Professor McGonagall would do the sorting, today however, due to special circumstances I will do the sorting.

Dumbledore paused and looked towards the hat, which did the most astounding thing. It sang.

_"Many a year ago,  
>When I was only years off new,<br>My owner and his friends three  
>Decided to do something before unheard of,<br>A school they started,  
>For those with special abilities,<br>Believed to never part,  
>For their common goal,<br>To pass on their own learning,  
>Not believing that they would soon be parted,<br>Never had there been friends quite like these,  
>Of Slytherin and Gryffindor,<br>And Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
>It was their dream that torn them apart,<br>Slytherin had his own ideas,  
>As did his friends.<br>For proud Slytherin,  
>Purebloods were those alone worthy.<br>For brave Gryffindor,  
>Anyone with bravery in their heart.<br>For smart Ravenclaw,  
>Those with a knowledgeable brain.<br>For kind Hufflepuff,  
>Teach everyone just the same.<br>For the most part this didn't cause a strife,  
>For each could take whoever they please,<br>Slytherin took only purebloods,  
>Cunning like himself.<br>Gryffindor took the bravest,  
>And boldest.<br>Ravenclaw took only those,  
>With sharpest of minds,<br>And Hufflepuff,  
>Well she took the rest,<br>So for a while,  
>The friendship stayed strong,<br>Then the fighting begun,  
>And too soon Slytherin left,<br>Unable to stand his one best friend.  
>Leaving the other three quite disappointed,<br>Then it was left to I to sort,  
>I must split you,<br>But remember,  
>Alone we are weakest,<br>Together we must stand,  
>From the foes outside our walls,<br>But now that I have warned you…  
>Let the sorting begin."<em>

There was an eerie silence after that, but most people realised that it was most likely refereeing to Voldemort.

"As many of you would have noticed, we have a new student. Melanie Potter, if you would," Dumbledore said lifting the hat. Melanie nodded and sat on the small stool, noticing the whispering going on around the hall.

"Ah Miss Potter..." The hat said into her mind, causing Melanie to jump. "Lets see now, kindness like that of your mothers, if not surpassing it, Hufflepuff would be suitable for that trait. And yet you are very cunning, you will do what is needed of you, and by whatever means, a trait a Slytherin would be proud of. And you a brain any Ravenclaw would envy, though you still need a bit of training up, Ravenclaw would be suitable. And yet you have bravery like only that of that brother of yours, and of course your parents, a true Gryffindor trait. So all four houses you belong, but in your heart, its seems you're a Gryffindor." The hat said. "So with no other option I must place you into GYRFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, roars erupted from the Gryffindor table, and Melanie ran to Harry, hugging him tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had been suffering for the last week; wherever he went there was more talk about how hot the new girl was. It was so bad that Harry's fists were killing him from where he had hit so many guys. Not to mention Harry was getting frustrated with Melanie, who point-blank refused to pull her skirt down. There had been so many fights in the Gryffindor common room, Melanie on one side of the room, Harry on the other, screaming, and the occasional hex. But ten minutes later they could be found sitting together happily. Stubborn though both were, with the added Potter anger, they were brother and sister and loved each other dearly.

Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor common room after a gruelling Potions lesson with his least favourite teacher, Professor Snape, when he came across two friends in a muttered conversation.

"Look man, seriously, you've got to watch out. Don't get yourself caught. It's risky, really dangerous, I mean, man, look at what you've got yourself into," Someone said fearfully.

"Don't you think I know that?" A cold voice snapped in reply.

"Look, just… Just be careful," The first person said, Harry made a run for it before he was caught, but he was certain he knew those voices.

When he got into the common room, it was too find the only people in there were Ginny, Melanie, Dean and Seamus, he looked over to the other four teens, sitting together, laughing and joking, Ginny leant forwards and placed a pale hand on Dean's knee and whisper something into his ear. Dean burst out laughing, a little spark erupted in Harry's stomach, but he doused it quickly, and turned his attention to Melanie, she was very close to Seamus, her hand on his arm, he wrapped an arm around her small waist and pulled her closer.

"Hey!" Harry yelled out, as Seamus' eyes hit Harry, he dropped his arm from Melanie's waist immediately.

"What's up Harry?" Melanie asked, she smiled at him, but frowned when he didn't return it. He had that look on his face once more, as if he was about to yell.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked Seamus angrily, unable to believe one of his mates would hit on his little sister.

They heard the portrait swing open, and chatting voices which quickly hushed, but neither of them took any notice of it.

"I think I'm talking to Seamus, but you never know, I could be streaking around the corridors," Melanie retorted sarcastically, getting to her feet, not giving Seamus the chance to get himself killed.

Harry growled, he couldn't believe her, she was acting like an idiot, and that suggestion didn't make it any better.

"You weren't just talking to Seamus, he was all over you!" Harry snapped, glaring at the Irish lad, who recoiled visibly, Aimee seemed unbothered.

"Hey, Harry, mate, we were just chatting," Seamus said nervously, looking to dean for support. "Honestly Harry…" Seamus said somewhat more nervously when the look of anger didn't subside from Harry's face.

Harry could hear more people entering the common room, and he knew they were watching him, but he again ignored it, he had bigger issues to deal with.

"I think you should just stop chatting to her then," Harry said warningly, his hand twitching for his wand.

There was a collective gasp; everyone seemed enthralled in the newest argument between the Potters, and knew too well that Melanie would not take kindly to what her brother had just said. In fact she look positively furious.

"What. The. HELL!" Melanie shrieked, her bright emerald eyes lit with fire in her fury, and her stepped threateningly towards her brother, her hand gripped her wand.

"What! He's the one all over you!" Harry yelled back, equally angry.

"Had it occurred to you that you can't decide who I talk to! Or even maybe I didn't mind!" Melanie yelled back at Harry, the hand that was clasped around her wand twitching with her anger, this was sure to end badly.

"What do you mean you don't mind?" Harry yelled back, apparently not getting it. Ginny winched, clearly he'd not learnt much about girls in the last sixteen years, or refused to acknowledge his sister was hardly a kid.

"Harry I was flirting with him for a freaking reason!" Melanie yelled, Seamus looked quite happy with that one, but quickly managed to cover it up before Harry throttled him.

"I don't care! He was touching you!" Harry yelled back at Melanie, who scoffed at him.

"What happens if god forbid I start kissing guys here?" Melanie yelled, her face starting to go red with her frustration, she had to hold back on stamping her foot.

"You won't!" Harry bellowed, like it was never a possibility.

"HA! Harry keep telling yourself that! I have kissed guys you know!" Melanie screamed. Harry's face contorted into a look of pure disgust, he closed his eyes and shook his head, not accepting what his sister was saying.

"Well you can't anymore!" Harry bellowed angrily, he'd gone red in the face, his thin lips set into a deep frown.

Her anger boiling over, Melanie whipped her wand out of her robes, and pointed it at Harry, his jet black locks seeming to fly around her head with the sheer power of her anger.

"Rictusempra!" She yelled causing Harry to fall to the floor in a fit of laughter; walking over to him she looked down at him with a smirk on her face, looking altogether a little bit wicked.

"T-take it-it of-off!" Harry yelled between laughs, his face was red, there were tears pouring down his cheeks as he rolled around on the floor.

"No, you can't control me Harry, the sooner you learn that the better," Melanie told him firmly, before grinning to herself, and walking away from her brother, leaving him to suffer.

Ginny wandered over and looked down at Harry with eyebrows raised.

"You really should stop this," She said pityingly, getting her own wand out, muttering the counter curse under her breath, she looked a bit tired as she did so. Harry sat up panting, looking a exhausted from the attack.

"Thank you, Gin," Harry panted out, Ginny nodded and helped him to his feet, the crowd around them had now dispersed slightly.

"Don't even think of saying anything to Seamus," Ginny warned him, before leading Harry across to the sofa, where Hermione was sat reading, and Ron was smiling amusedly.

"What's the score now?" Ron asked Hermione, grinning to himself. His blue yes bright with amusement, it had become a highly fun thing to keep track of the scores between Harry and Melanie, the person who got the last laugh got the point.

"Eleven to four, Melanie," Hermione replied her rose lips pulled into a grin as she looked at the redheaded boy beside her, her deep chocolate brown eyes turned to Harry, there was something pointed in the look she gave him, he understood it's meaning all too well.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Harry sighed.

"But do you?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her questioningly, not understanding. "Melanie, as much as I like her, hates being told what to do. She lives to be out there, she doesn't like the little box that most people live in, so she breaks out of it, the first thing she'll do is go against the majority of things she's told, especially if they're restricting, like 'you can't talk to them' 'you can't do that'," Ginny explained. "and yet here you are, trying to stop her, she knows you're only trying to protect her, but Harry, she doesn't need you suffocating her, I mean Merlin, I go through it with six older brothers that I had to learn to fight it off all the time, its tiring and annoying." Harry stared at Ginny, maybe she was right… Maybe.

* * *

><p>Melanie was up in her room, pacing because she needed to get rid of angry energy, she looked at herself in the mirror, now used to black hair and emerald eyes though turning her head she found herself wanting to do something with her hair, if only to keep herself distracted. With a deep breath Melanie walked down the stairs. She found Harry sitting there deep in thought, Ron and Hermione were chatting and Ginny was reading.<p>

"Er- Ginny, 'Mione, can you help me?" Melanie asked, she didn't quite want to talk to Harry yet, just the girls.

"Yeah what's up?" Ginny asked sitting up, looking at her friend curiously.

"Erm, could we go up to the dorm?" Melanie asked. "I just wanna do some adjustments…" Melanie asked, Hermione smiled and nodded and went up with Ginny, Melanie went to follow then held back slightly and leaned over the back of the chair Harry was sitting in and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're a dolt." She said to him then kissed him on the cheek and went up the stairs.

"So what do you want help with?" Ginny asked as Melanie walked into the brightly lit room.

"Hair." Melanie answered.

"Do you know what you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"Not really..." Melanie replied, as she sat down at the vanity table, she looked in the mirror, fingering her curly locks.

"Ok well let me and Hermione try a few things," Ginny said running her fingers through Melanie's hair, grabbing Hermione they whispered to each other for a bit before, checking something in a magazine and pointing their wands at Melanie's hair.

When they were done Melanie's hair was halfway down her back, layered, still curly, with deep blue streaks in it.

"Oh I love it!" Melanie said happily when she saw her hair, she turned from side to side, her hair falling around her face, every so often a blue streak would catch the light and glitter beautifully.

"Thank Merlin, we weren't sure about the streaks at first but Ginny said you'd like it," Hermione said grinning. The streaks weren't so bad, as they were dark and slightly shiny, they looked great.

"I love it!" Melanie repeated, looking very happy with the result.

That night when Melanie came back down stairs to show off her hair, she would admit to being a little worried about Harry's reaction. She wanted him to like it, she did, and she didn't want another argument. So as she reached the bottom of the stairs, leading to the common room she walked straight into Harry. Of course.

He started at Melanie, his jaw hit the ground.

"You're – you're hair…" Harry stuttered his eyes wide as he looked at her through his round glasses.

"I know, but I like it," Melanie said, Ginny who was behind Melanie gave Harry a warning look, while Hermione was indicating for him to say something, preferably something nice.

"Its-its ok," Harry said eventually, Melanie sighed with relief and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Days later Melanie and Ginny were wandering around the school, dinner was finished but there were still a few hours until curfew. Their arms were linked and they were skipping, laughing loudly and having fun.<p>

"It's a shame Harry interrupted, Seamus was gagging for it," Ginny laughed, looking at her friend with a wicked grin.

"I know…" Melanie sighed slightly disappointed, before a evil smirk appeared on her features. "And you missus, taking your attention from Harry by dating the yummy Mr. Thomas." Melanie laughed as Ginny giggled, her face turning tomato red at the mention of Dean.

"Yummy indeed," Ginny agreed happily.

"Oh I'm going to love it here, the boys are much cuter then they were at my muggle school," Melanie said grinning, and she wasn't lying, there were a few hot guys at her old school, but none of them were ever going to be interested in her, it was different here.

"Well they love you! I mean Melanie, you're gorgeous! Every guy here wants you!" Ginny said grinning, teasing her friend.

"Not true! You're the hottest girl in school!" Melanie said, pouting, then burst out laughing.

"Actually you're joint first place," A voice drawled, Melanie whipped around to see a tall, blonde hair boy walking behind them; her eyes travelled from his feet to meet his eyes, he was looking at them with a sense of amusement in his breath taking eyes. He was well built, and completely devastatingly handsome.

"Oh really..." Melanie said smirking at the boy, taking her arms from Ginny and crossing her arms just below her chest.

"Indeed, though to me you're just trash," The boy drawled, a smirk appearing on his face and a glint in his eyes, he seemed pleased with himself.

"Then you can look at my face instead of my chest," Melanie said silkily, unbothered by his comment. "Don't want people to know you were eyeing trash."

The she linked her arm back with Ginny's arm and sauntered off, falling about giggling when they were out of sight and ear shot.

"Gods, who was he? Better yet who does he think he is?" Melanie's asked sniggering, glad she kept it together in front of the cocky lad.

"That was Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy of Harry, Ron and Hermione, and every other Gryffindor. He is the Slytherin prince, and though I say the whole of Gryffindor hate him, I tell you now, most girls would have a bit of him," Ginny replied with a massive grin, interesting to her how he responded to Melanie.


	7. Chapter 7

One week later Harry was wandering along a corridor with Hermione and Ron when they caught a group of boys staggering around following random two girls, Harry craned his neck and spotted the top of the girls' heads. He couldn't believe it. One had a mane of fiery red hair while the other had curly black and blue hair. Apparently not so random.

Harry shoved his way through the crowd until he reached the front of the crowd, ignoring Ron and Hermione's frantic calls for him to stop, until he reached the two girls.

"Melanie Potter! You're skirt is way too short!" Harry growled as Hermione and Ron reached him, Ron took a look at Melanie to see what Harry was angry about, then his eyes fell on his own sister.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! What the hell are you wearing? And you too Melanie!" Ron bellowed, pointing from one girl to the other.

Both girls turned to their brothers, Melanie was wearing her school issued skirt, however it had to be shorter than mid thigh, giving the lads around a right eyeful. As for Ginny hers was only slightly longer.

Hermione however found the situation almost too funny, both boys who happened to be best friends, who were yelling at their little sisters, while checking out the sister of their best friend; and the two sisters also happened to be best friends. Confusing… Yeah a little. Something Hermione found very funny? Indeed.

Ron and Harry both whipped around to glare at Hermione who accidentally snorted with laughter. Melanie and Ginny grinned at Hermione, rolling their eyes.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind so much if it was 'Mione with the shorter skirt, would you Ronnikins?" Ginny drawled to her brother, eye brows raised as her brother started to sputter nonsense, while glowing a particularly fetching shade of burgundy.

"And Harry dearest, you're not complaining about what Ginny's wearing?" Melanie said smirking at her brothers equally red face, they looked at their brothers with a loom of utter amusement.

Hermione grinned and blushed a little at Ginny and Melanie's antics, until Luna came along the corridor and smiled dreamily at everyone.

"Why don't you two look fantastic?" She said extravagantly, and then grabbed both Melanie and Ginny and wandered away with them down the corridor. Leaving both boys standing there spluttering.

Harry, full of rage, stomped towards the defence against the dark arts class room and up to Remus Lupin who was sitting at his desk. Looking up Remus smiled at Harry, his amber eyes gleaming.

"You have to do something?" Harry stated, as he paced before the man, who was much like a father figure to him, along with Sirius.

"About what Harry?" Remus asked in a tone that made Harry suspect that Remus knew exactly why the teenager was there, and that he also found it a bit amusing. This did not help the situation.

"Melanie, she's really pushing it at the moment. She's making it very hard for me!" Harry said frustrated. "She won't listen to me! No matter what I say! I just need to protect her from the boys! But she won't let me! What am I doing to do if I need to protect her form Voldemort?" Harry near yelled.

Remus had to hold back a laugh.

"Harry, have you seen Melanie's scar?" Remus asked, looking at the teenager with both amusement and respect.

"Well of course she showed it to me," Harry said, not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"It the same as yours, only in a different place, while you have and lightening shaped scar on your forehead, she has one on her collar bone, do you know what that means?" Remus asked, but from the blank look he received Remus guessed the answer was no. "It means that she has the same protection as you do. It means she is perfectly capable of looking after herself, it means you don't have to worry about boys."

"But what if they hurt her," Harry said in a pained voice, he looked honestly upset at the prospect, and Remus believed it did really scare him.

"Harry I doubt any guy could hurt Melanie Lily Potter, I mean she's a strong person, and if they do Harry, with Sirius and I as well as the Weasley boys who have accepted her into their clan, that boy has no hope," Remus said reassuringly to Harry who looked slightly happier at the thought, it was nice to know he wasn't alone in wanting to protect her… Though really he had always known that.

"Would Sirius say the same thing?" Harry asked after a moments thought.

"Oh no Harry, Sirius would be here in an instant searching the school for anybody who dared look at Melanie in a way he didn't like," Remus said with a slight chuckle then smiled as Harry got a look on his face that screamed he had an idea.

"Thanks Remus," He said then ran from the room.

Remus watched him go, shaking his head, a smile playing on his face.

* * *

><p>Halloween was nearing and Dumbledore was sitting at his desk thinking deeply, he knew that Voldemort was out, and with every passing day there was news of more deaths and attacks. He knew that Harry and Melanie were needed to bring down Voldemort, but what he didn't know was what he should do. For the first time he just didn't know what to do. Did he allow for the children to go fight, or did they wait unprepared for Voldemort to come to them?<p>

With a sleepy sigh he knew that he would have to let them know, and prepare them for a battle he knew was to come soon. But there were also other things, thing that could help or hinder them in their battle, depending on who got to them first…

The Key would be a vital part of this battle, if only he could tell them that…


	8. Chapter 8

The night before Halloween Harry and Melanie were called up to Dumbledore's office, together they walked there wondering why Dumbledore needed to see them. Upon arrival the pair found not only Dumbledore there but quite a few of the order members, all of them looking tense.

"Hey guys," Sirius greeted them, and looked somewhat surprised when Melanie came forward and hugged him.

"What's this all about?" Melanie asked once she had pulled back and looked around the office, which was full of familiar faces.

"Voldemort," Moody said gruffly, Melanie turned to him and shivered slightly, he was very creepy looking with that eye of his.

"Well what about him?" Harry asked, sounding impatient.

"We all know he is after power, and there are things he needs to get it," Remus said his eye set on Melanie; she turned around and looked panicked, she did not like how everyone in the room was now looking at her. It made her feel a little bit like her skin was crawling, she rather wished they would just stop.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, her voice a higher pitch then normal with her worry.

"Voldemort, although unable to feel love, needs an heir which he can control. For that he wants a witch, with the same blood as his, who is powerful, and who is beautiful. Melanie there are very few out there quite like you or your brother, however as your brother is in fact male, and so he would not do," Dumbledore informed her slowly, allowing his words to sink in. After a few seconds with a blank look on her face, her feature contorted into a look of disgust. There was no way of confusing what he was saying to her, and the suggestion alone was enough to make her feel physically sick.

"He wants me to have his kids?" Melanie asked horrified, her face a mask of shock and disgust. There was a sense of unease in the room, no one looked particularly happy to be there.

"HELL NO!" Harry yelled looking around at the faces he knew so well. Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Hagrid and even Snape. "Hell no. That- that … He will not touch my sister!" Harry said finally and firmly, but he knew better then to believe that just because he said it, that Voldemort wouldn't try to get her.

"Harry we're doing everything we can to protect Melanie," Arthur said honestly, and it was hard to believe they could ever do otherwise.

"You know we don't want anything to happen to her," Bill reasoned, just like his father his words were laced in sincerity.

"Hold on, there's more," Dumbledore informed them solemnly. "Voldemort also wants to be able to control future generations, the best way for him to do that is to take control is to kill the teachers, but he knows that it's too dangerous, and there's no guarantee, so I believe he will take the Key, Vox of Natu Minimus. From Latin it translates to 'Power of the young'. It is the key to Hogwarts and every other magical school in the world, though it will be mainly Hogwarts he is after."

"So not only does he want to get my baby sister pregnant, he wants to take over the school," Harry asked calmly, though his heart was beating rapidly, he was anything but calm. His fingers tightened on the arms of the chair, turning the knuckles white, Melanie looked at him with concern, fear glittering in her eyes.

"Pretty much." Sirius sighed, running his hands over his face, looking older at the very idea.

"He wants to get my baby sister pregnant?" Harry asked again, his voice wavering slightly.

"If it's any consolation, for the magic he wants to use to work, she has to be willing," Tonks squeaked, although it sounded a bit lame even as she said it.

"I repeat. HE WANT'S TO GET MY FREAKING BABY SISTER PREGNANT!" Harry bellowed, Melanie flinched slightly, but leaned towards Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist, in turned he put his arms around her shoulders and looked at the people incredulously. "Well, what are you doing about it all?" He demanded.

"Well we have a lot of protection on Melanie, and we ourselves are searching for the key." Charlie told Harry, knowing he must be in hell, if it were Ginny he'd been smashing something right then and there.

"Where is it?" Harry asked impatiently.

"We don't know, boy," Moody growled. "If we did, we'd have it boy."

"Great." Harry drawled and looked down at Melanie. "We got it alright, you're safe." Melanie sniffled slightly and nodded. She was scared, very scared.

"What about me, is he still after me?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"Yes, you still are the one who must bring his downfall, but Harry, you can't do it alone," Remus stressed, knowing all too well that Harry wouldn't want to endanger his friends, at the risk of endangering himself.

"You'll need a lot of help and support," Sirius told him, with something close to regret in his voice.

"What the hell am I?" Melanie shot at them, and the others in the room smiled at the sight before them. These two children held the weight of the world on their shoulders and yet they stood there defiantly, supporting and fighting for each other.

* * *

><p>When Melanie and Harry got back to the common room, they sat down on the sofa in complete silence, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville looked at them worriedly, however it was Neville who reacted first, he got up and went up to the dorms, when he came back down he was holding two bottles of butterbeer.<p>

"Here you look like you could use these," He said handing both Harry and Melanie the bottles, Melanie who had never tasted butterbeer before savoured the feeling of the warm liquid, and the taste.

"Do you guys want to talk?" Ginny asked, as Harry placed his bottle down on the table having drunk pretty much all of it in one gulp. He shook his head then left to go up to his dorm.

"I don't know if-if we can… damn," Melanie muttered unsurely, not knowing what was secret and what wasn't… but these were her friends, and if they were really going to be safe, those closet needed to know. "Look just do not tell anyone." Melanie said seriously. "Voldemort has plans, to take over the school and have an heir. He wants me to be the one to have his child." Melanie said quietly, there was a gasp from Hermione and Ginny, Ron and Neville looked fairly sick. "There's also this key to the school that he wants, and of course to kill Harry."

Hermione shot a look at Ron, Ginny and Neville.

"I'll search the library, if I can, I'll find out what this key is, I might also try and find something- wait Ginny take Melanie upstairs and show her the thing in Witch Weekly," Hermione instructed, after a look of realisation dawned on Ginny's face, she nodded and led Melanie up to the girls' dorms. "And you two watch Harry." Hermione instructed then followed Ginny and Melanie.

* * *

><p>Up in the girls' dorm Ginny and Melanie were sitting on her bed and looking at a magazine, Ginny was fliucking quick through the issue, before pausing on a bright purple page, an advert.<p>

"Did you find it Gin?" Hermione asked when she reached the room, peering over Ginny's shoulder at the magazine.

"Yeah, smart one Hermione," Ginny said smiling at Hermione as they looked at the contraception charm, it was simple enough, and came with instructions.

"So this stops me from getting pregnant? This charm?" Melanie said looking at the page it was shown on, she wouldn't have to go to a doctors to get it done, she could place it on herself, as long as if she had an accident she told the healers.

"Yeah it lasts twenty-four hours apparently," Ginny said, sounding interested as she read.

"I saw it the other day and wondered why it would be in a teen's magazine, but only recently I found a lot of the girls we know use it," Hermione admitted.

"Like who?"

"Well Parkinson, she uses the spell and a monthly potion," Hermione admitted. "And I think Lavender was saying something to Parvati about it working a dream when she used it."

"Lovely, wait who did she use it with?" Melanie asked interested in this piece of gossip.

"Lavender I don't know. Parkinson we think was Malfoy," Hermione answered curtly, it was a known fact that Parkinson and Malfoy were at it like rabbits.

"The gorgeous Slytherin?" Melanie asked intrigued.

"Don't say that in front of Harry," Ginny giggled.

* * *

><p>The next day came and Harry was feeling a bit better, he had lesson today as it was a Monday, then he remember it was Halloween, he grinned got up washed and changed then went down to the common room.<p>

"Morning Ron," Harry said flopping down onto the comfy sofa next to Ron. "What you doing still here, shouldn't you be down in the great hall getting breakfast?" Harry questioned.

"Probably, but I'm waiting for 'Mione," Ron told Harry.

"You gonna tell her how much you fancy her?" Harry chuckled, teasing his redheaded friend who quickly turned a brilliant shade of red.

"No! I was just waiting for her…" Ron mumbled blushing madly, feeling his ear get hot as the blood ran to them with his embarrassment.

"Sure Ron," Harry said patting Ron's head as he himself got up and walked towards the portrait hole, he stopped short however when he heard someone yell his name. He turned to see Lavender running towards him.

"Hi Harry," She said smiling breathlessly as she reached him. "I noticed you were going down to breakfast, do you mind me walking with you to the Great Hall?" Lavender asked in a sweet voice which made Harry raise his eyebrows but nod anyway. "So how have you been Harry?"

"Erm, alright I guess," Harry said unsurely what she was getting at, Lavender had somewhat a reputation in Hogwarts, and it wasn't like they were hugely friendly.

"It must have been such a shock to have Melanie thrown into your life," Lavender said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and looking sympathetic. He looked at her warily.

"I guess, I'm happy to have her though," Harry said slowly.

"You know what I think. I think you need another woman in your life Harry, someone you could love," Harry stopped dead at this, and taking it as an encouragement Lavender stepped up close to Harry so that they could feel the heat from the other. "Someone beautiful, smart, mature, someone Harry, who will be there for you." Then she leant in and brushed her lips against Harry's, and he was too in shock to push her away.

"Harry!" Someone yelled, the raven haired boy finally out of shock pushed Lavender away and whipped around to see Melanie standing there, and a mane of fiery hair darting around the corner.


	9. Chapter 9

Melanie left Harry standing the middle of the corridor with Lavenders arms draped around him as she looked up at him with a somewhat smug expression, Chasing after her best friend. She followed the redhead all the way back up to the Gryffindor tower, past Hermione and Ron and into the Girls Dorms.

"Ginny wait up! Gin! It's me!" Melanie called, Hermione and Ron watching them with concern etched onto their faces, and only just avoiding collision with a first year.

She saw Ginny dart into the dorm and slam the door behind her, taking a deep breath Melanie came to a stop outside the door; she knocked and slowly entered the room. Instantly Melanie's eyes landed on Ginny, who was lying in a ball on her bed sobbing, or so she assumed by the shaking shoulders.

"Gin," Melanie said softly sitting down beside Ginny, placing her hand on her friends back. "Harry's being a prat, I'm sure he wouldn't just start kissing Lavender, I mean, really, he has taste." Melanie said, knowing that now was the time to comfort, later would be the huge bitch session.

Once Ginny had calmed down she and Melanie could be found sitting on her bed, with a huge case of different muggle ice creams, a box of chocolate frogs and many bottles of butterbeer. A healthy breakfast.

"Back in the muggle world, whenever I was upset I used to do this. Just pig out, makes ya feel better," Melanie said waving a spoonful of ice cream around, before shoving it into her mouth with a look of delight.

"I shouldn't be upset though, it's not like me and Harry are actually dating or anything," Ginny grumbled, and then bit down on her spoon of ice cream. "Oh Merlin, this stuff is heavenly, what is it?" Ginny asked savouring the taste.

"Cookie dough, Ben and Jerry's, best ice cream in the muggle world," Melanie answered automatically, and with an air of knowledge about all things ice cream about her. "Actually most muggle sweets I prefer, though this butterbeer is really good."

"Indeed," Ginny said then sighed heavily. "What does Lavender have that I don't?" Ginny asked as she looked into the mirror opposite her bed, and frowned.

"It's not what she has but who she is, which just so happens to be a slag, I mean, Gin, she threw herself at Harry and I'm pretty sure it was only because he is famous. And I am telling you now, Harry wouldn't date her," Melanie insisted feeling slightly annoyed; alright Lavender was ok until she started to get with Harry, in Melanie's books anyway. No one should be messing with Harry, especially when Melanie had her heart set on him being with someone else. A certain small redhead who was her best friend, perhaps.

"Y'know Melanie if Lavender catches word of any of this you're in for it. Mind you, I'd like to see her try," Ginny giggled, picturing a fight between Lavender and Melanie, and knowing who would win already.

"Well I don't fit in with the average student here, I mean honey I have blue streaks in my hair, I won't try and fit in for that girl's sake," Melanie said rebelliously. Oh she was indeed going to ruffle a few feathers. However the next morning when Ginny and Melanie walked down to the Great Hall it was only to have Lavender walk up to then and shock the hell out of them both.

"I'm really sorry Ginny, I know you like Harry, I mean I don't blame you, actually I wouldn't blame you for having a huge bitch about me, but I swear I wasn't trying to get him, I really wasn't. You see I kinda like Seamus, and well he's been so hooked up over well you, Melanie, that I thought if I could make him see me with Harry he would be more interested," Lavender admitted, blushing slightly as she 'fessed up to the girls.

"I-I don't know what you're on about. I'm with Dean," Ginny said quickly, too quickly. The blush was enough give away as it was. There was no hope.

"Ginny I think even Dean can see you're all hung up about Harry, but you're hot so he'll stick it out," Lavender said and smiled at the two girls. "But I gotta go, and good luck Gin!" She called then ran off out of the great hall.

"Oh this is horrible!" Ginny groaned, then dragged herself to the Gryffindor table, and plopped down beside Hermione, looking decidedly down.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked, but in such a way Ginny got the feeling Hermione knew exactly what was wrong, so Ginny settled for a well placed growl instead of a proper answer. It seemed to get the message across.

"Ah Harry, I should have guessed," Hermione said grinning with amusement. "He'll be down soon you know, oh and Dean is staring at you so intently that I'm sure he believes that it will just make all your clothes disappear." Ginny looked scandalised at the suggestions from Hermione.

"He does not!" she exclaimed, then looked at the hungry expression on Dean's face. "Ok maybe he does."

With a groan she let her head fall back onto the table, and wonder how she even managed to herself into this position in the first place, and knowing that the Dean and her things was seriously starting to fizzle out.

"Morning Harry!" Melanie suddenly called out as Harry entered the Great Hall "Ron, dearest, love you like a brother, but seriously, I think you've forgotten something." Melanie said giggling at Ron who was still half asleep, and trudging reluctantly to them.

"Wha' did I forget?" Ron asked sleepily, rubbing furiously at his eyes.

"You're flying low," Melanie pointed out sniggering; Ron obviously not getting it shook his head and reached for the food closest. "Oh someone please tell the boy!" Melanie exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and shaking her head.

Harry who understood was rolling around laughing his head off, and Hermione was holding a book up in front of her face, but her shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, finally picking her head up from the table, and looking at Melanie with confusion.

Melanie shook her head.

"Ron your zipper," Melanie drawled, finally taking pity on the fool.

"What about it," Ron asked between mouthfuls of food.

"It is flying low." Ron looked at Melanie strangely and then dropped his fork and started tugging at his trousers, the surrounding Gryffindors who had been listening in all fell about laughing as Ron flushed bright red.

"You could've tol-"

**BOOM**


	10. Chapter 10

The great hall was engulfed in thick black smoke, and for a second everything thing was silent, as bodies scattered the floor, then the shock subsided slightly and screams erupted. Harry searched the area closest to him, trying desperately to find Melanie. He turned to his left and crawled forward. The tables had been thrown about teen feet in the air and now lay shattered across the floor, rubble fell from the high ceiling and the walls started to crumble.

"Melanie! Melanie!" Harry bellowed frantically. He tried to focus his eyes but his glasses were broken and everything was blurred mass. He got onto his hands and knees and scanned the bodies near him, and froze when his eyes landed on red, but it wasn't liquid. He wasn't sure, it could have been the drapes...

Crawling forward Harry reached the body and realised it was Ginny; she was groaning and clutching at her stomach where a piece of glass was embedded. Blood seeped slowly from the wound, covering her previously white shirt.

"It's ok Gin, I got you, it's ok," Harry whispered croakily, his hand closing around her as a form of support, he could see people slowing attempting to move near the entrance, or out of one of the holes in the walls, but really there wasn't that many people actually moving…

"Ha-Harry? Harry, it hurts," Ginny said faintly, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as she fell into shock, when suddenly a hand reached out to Harry, grasping his shoulder.

"Harry, you need to get out," Dumbledore's voice said swiftly. "Hurry, I'll send Miss Weasley out." Dumbledore said then practically picked Harry up and nudged him out of the great hall, when finally Harry did get out it was only to find about twenty other students strewn across the front grounds of Hogwarts. All were in varying stages of needing medical attention.

But Harry couldn't concentrate on that, he needed Melanie. He needed to know she was safe.

Instead, however, it was Ginny he found himself reaching out to as she was carried out on a stretcher, unconscious now, and getting extremely pale. The blood was a bold contrast against her milky, sweaty skin, her clothes were torn and her hair awry. She was a terrifying sight to see, and yet he dare not move his eyes from her.

Seconds later McGonagall, Snape and Remus appeared each floating two stretchers out of the building which now had smoke billowing from it. The castle seemed to creek and crack as the wall weakened from the explosion, and Harry was fearful that they to get everyone out in time.

Remus lay down his to stretchers and pulled out a small contraption and started to talk to it, Harry couldn't hear what he was saying, but he could see a bit of relief wash over his face, then the man looked up to find himself staring into bright emerald eyes, and his face fell.

"Where's Melanie?" Remus asked Harry once he was by the teenager's side.

"I-I don't know," Harry croaked, he didn't know where Melanie was, not only that but he didn't know where Ron and Hermione were either. "Let me help you, I'm fit enough, and I won't even leave other students, please Remus, you need to let me help." Harry begged.

"No Harry, look after Ginny, she needs someone right now, Melanie will be fine," Remus said then rushed back into the building, leaving Harry to stare down at Ginny in her deteriorating state. And not knowing what else to do he reached for her limp hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Hold on Gin, just a little longer,." He said softly as he realized there was no one able to help the suffering students, and that they would have to wait for help to arrive.

It was almost twenty minutes before Healers from St Mungo's started to arrive with members of the Order; they rushed around and placed students and even some teachers in order of need of medical attention, Ginny was, thankfully, one of the first to be treated, after a blood replenishing potion and the glass was removed and the wound healed she was sent to St Mungo's for internal bleeding.

"Mr Potter will you be going with her?" The healer asked quickly, Harry took a second to scan the ground and when he realised Melanie, Hermione and Ron still weren't out he nodded and port keyed with the Healer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Melanie lay unconscious under the Gryffindor table, when it had been thrown in the blast she had got caught and was thrown with the table, which was now upturned and resting a top of her, a tickle of blood made its way down her pale skin and her breathing was jagged.<p>

Ron was caught under a beam that had fallen, his right leg was lodged between the wood and stone floor, though and major bleeding was being stopped by the wood still in place. However the pain was unbearable, so painful it was beyond screaming out.

Hermione lay by Ron's side, unconscious with a knife embedded in her arm, thrown in the explosion, she had also broken the other arm which lay out of place and was sickening to look at.

Ron's eyes were clamped shut, and his hearing was unclear but he did hear the sounds of many people entering the room and the sound of rubble being removed, so he took his chance and called for help, hoping it was someone there to help, and not a Deatheater.

"Please! Someone!" Ron called out in a pained voice, and felt a wave of relief as someone placed a hand on his shoulder and muttered a pain relieving spell. He opened his eyes to see the face of Kingsley Shacklebolt looking down worried at his leg.

"I'm going to need some help here!" Kingsley called and soon two others joined him, they looked at the beam only to see if they cut it the other end that was being held up off of the people below would fall, but they couldn't lift it without risking damage to others. "Only you Ron would get yourself into such a predicament." Kingsley said as he reached out to Hermione.

"Is-Is she alright… Hermione I mean, is she alright?" Ron asked desperately, his eyes fearful, and his face even more pale as he caught sight of Hermione.

"She's ok, just passed out," Kingsley said, conjuring a stretcher and levitating Hermione into it. "I'm afraid we'll have to come back for you Ron."

"I don't care, I want Hermione, Ginny and Melanie sorted out first," Ron insisted, though he still kept his eyes off of his leg at all costs.

"Ginny is being taken to St Mungo's but Harry is with her," Kingsley explained as another wizard took Hermione from the site. Ron watched her go, but was suddenly hit but Kingsley's words.

"Why's Ginny being taken to St Mungo's?" Ron asked frantically, trying to move forward, but being held back, he wanted to know what had happened to his sister.

"I don't know, but I have to get the others out of here quick, then we can get to you, Ron. Sorry." Kingsley said then left Ron in search of other students.

* * *

><p>Draco had struggled, and was tiring, caught under a table and rubble, but eventually he managed to force his was from under the mass of wood and stone, he crawled out and looked at the damage in fear, he knew not everyone would survive, he turned to his right looking for his acquaintance Theodore Nott and was terrified to see that the boy was not there. However what Draco did see was a girl, only just from his position on the floor, He looked at the girls cloak and saw it was a Gryffindor, but instead of sneering and leaving the girl, he crawled forward and reached out to her, squeezing his arm through the small space. He pushed her hair off of her face to find himself horrified at the sight of Melanie Potter laying there. Dying.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Melanie awoke to the sound of gentle buzzing and near silent snoring. She opened her eyes and found herself looking up at a plain white ceiling with a few candles floating around, she frowned. Where the hell was she?

Unfortunately as she attempted to sit up she found she couldn't move, and whimpered slightly as when she tried to turn her head a horrid pain shot down her spine and across her shoulders. Though more fortunately she heard someone stand up beside her and then found the face of Sirius Black looming over her.

"You're awake. Thank Merlin, Harry's been in a state," Sirius said softly, stroking Melanie's hair back, and looking down at her with concern etched into her features.

"W-where is Harry?"

"He's doing some rounds, visiting the others, I think he even went and thanked that Malfoy kid," Sirius explained softly, still stroking Melanie's hair back, but treating her like a china doll about to break.

"Why would Harry thank Draco Malfoy?" Melanie asked confused.

"Because Malfoy saved you. He found you under the table, you were trapped. He broke the table apart and levitated the bit that was on you off. Good job he did, you were in a really bad shape. Doctors where surprised you lived Mel," Sirius admitted, his eyes were welling slightly. "You're neck was broken, you were bleeding in the brain, and one of your lungs nearly collapsed. They only just managed to save you Mel."

"But what happened?" Melanie asked confused.

"Don't you remember?" Sirius asked concerned, he frowned down at Melanie.

"Erm… No. Not really." Melanie said hesitantly.

"Well there was an explosion, at Hogwarts..." Sirius said slowly.

"Merlin!" Melanie gasped. "I remember!" And soon she was sobbing on Sirius' shoulder. "It was horrible."

"It's ok, shush, you're ok," Sirius said softly, unsure of what else to do. He shouldn't have to be the one comforting a fifteen year old girl, no that was a thing for her mother to do, but Lily - Lily was dead. Even James would have been able to deal with this better. Then Sirius thought to Harry, what would he have done if he had also lost his younger sister. Would he have been able to cope with that as well?

With this thought a single tear leaked from Sirius' grey eyes. He couldn't allow for Harry to lose anyone else, in fact, he had to talk to Dumbledore. He knew there was more to this then met the eye.

* * *

><p>Days passed before Melanie was allowed to get out of bed, sadly though she was wearing a neck and back brace, yeah the muggle kind, to stop her from moving her neck and back too much, which could cause some problems, also she was made to take different potions at different times in the day. But she was going to do it if it meant she would be able to get up and visit Ginny. Hermione, Ron and Harry had all been to see Melanie, but where the glass had embedded itself into Ginny she was having problems, the healers feared that Ginny may never be able to have children.<p>

But when the day came Melanie was told to sit in her wheelchair, she was excited to be able to go visit her best friend. Harry was pushing her chair towards Ginny's room, Hermione was walking beside Melanie, clutching the younger girls hand, And Ron was already waiting by the door, see Ginny had refused any visitors, bar her parents, so no one really knew how she was coping, seemingly not too well, and Melanie couldn't blame her.

Ron knocked on the door as Melanie reached him, and Molly appeared, her eyes red and puffy, but she smiled at Melanie none the less.

"I'm glad to see you up sweetheart; I would have come to see you but…" Molly sighed.

"Don't worry I get it, but if Ginny's up to it, I would really like to see her, please would you ask for me?" Melanie asked hopefully.

Molly nodded and left, returning a few minutes later, smiling and holding the door wide open to let them through. Instantly Ron rushed to Ginny, he didn't say anything just squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. Hermione squeezed Melanie's hand that was still clutched in her own.

Harry looked on at Ginny, his heart breaking, never before had he seen strong and powerful Ginny so fragile. She was paler then usual, something he before thought impossible, her fiery hair was in need of a wash, and she seemed to have lost a lot of weight, her skin seemed somewhat transparent.

"Oh God, Ginny," Melanie gasped and reached out to her friend, the two girls embraced, although Melanie was very careful, Harry helped her stand, and so Melanie was perched on the side of Ginny's bed.

Instantly Ginny begun to sob, Ron gripped onto his sister's hand, Hermione came around and rubbed Ginny's back, Melanie held onto her friend and Harry stood there, he didn't know what to do.

"I want babies. I want to grow up leave school, get married, and have children," Ginny sobbed into Melanie's shoulder.

"You will darling, you will. Just give it time. Don't worry sweetie, don't worry." Melanie said softly. Knowing her words may just be a lie.


	12. Chapter 12

Melanie screamed painfully as the Healers adjusted her brace, it was painful, but no matter how many pain relieving spells they cast the thing was bloody well welded to her bloody spine, she could feel it. All of it. And hell was it painful. Sirius was sat beside the now sobbing girl, holding her hand and she tried not to shake too much because it only increased the pain. He too was wincing as the healer adjusted it, he looked just as bad as it sounded.

"Just a little more Mel, it'll be over soon," Sirius said softly to Melanie, she was pale and sweating slightly, the pain that was flashing across Melanie's face as she sobbed was making him feel, well, horrible. He shouldn't have let her get hurt in his mind.

Harry was pacing outside the room; he could hear her pained screaming, and it was driving him mad. That was his little sister in there. All he wanted was for her to be safe, and he knew in the long run this was for the best, but to hear her be like this was torture.

Remus stared at Harry with pity laced eyes, he himself wincing every time Melanie screamed.

Finally the pain eased slightly, Melanie nearly collapsed sobbing, Sirius wrapped his arms around her delicately, as the healer informed them that she would only need it for another week. Once the healer left the room Harry rushed in and was beside Melanie holding her hand. Ron and Hermione would have been there but they couldn't listen to the screams, it was just too much.

Finally when her sobbing came to an end she looked up at Sirius.

"I have- haven't thanked Draco. C-can I see him, and say thank you?" Melanie asked quietly, still reeling from the pain of having her back brace adjusted.

"Let's wait until you have this thing off, it's a little awkward still, so we'll wait till then, is that ok?" Sirius asked. Melanie nodded and agreed that the brace made things awkward.

The next few days Ginny was released from the hospital with slightly better news. Instantly the fifteen year old went to see Melanie, and collected Hermione for a good talk.

"I got released today," Ginny told Melanie and Hermione happily. She showed them the scar she had been left, it was quite big, starting from above her left hip and going right across to below her right hip. "The Healers told me that the scaring is what could prevent me from having children. However if I try that doesn't mean to say I won't succeed. I could have children, they'll give me a potion which will make me more fertile, later at least, and I have as much chance as anyone else!" Ginny cried happily. Hermione engulfed the redhead in a hug, and then Melanie tried her best seeing as she was in an awkward position.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Melanie squealed.

"I know it's fantastic, so now we're just waiting for you to be released. Dumbledore asked us to go back to school, he said we can visit you for an hour after lessons everyday, but I mean you've only got three more days in here then you're released as well." Ginny said thoughtfully, and then she eyed Melanie's brace warily. "I'm sure you'll be happy to get rid of that."

"Oh by the light of day I will be rejoicing when this piece of metal is removed. It drives me mad, do you realise how uncomfortable it is to sleep, most nights I just stay up and read, I mean I had all my work sent here, I've finished it already. At least that means I won't be spending days catching up, but y'know it drives me mad," Melanie growled as Sirius walked in looking, well, very serious.

"Sorry to cut this short girls, but I need to talk to Melanie," Sirius said, Hermione and Ginny nodded, hugged Melanie then left.

"Remember when we met, you asked if I was your Godfather?" Sirius asked, Melanie nodded. "Well as you know I'm not. Well Dumbledore now feels that you need more support, that I'm not enough," Sirius said bitterly. "You're Godfather, well; it's a teacher, Snape. The potions teacher, he's, well he's …."

"You mean Snape is my Godfather, as in that's who my mum and dad choose?" Melanie asked shocked, as far as she was aware Snape was a git.

"Your mum choose him, you see, back in Hogwarts they were friends, sort of, James never liked him much, but Lily, Lily liked everyone, and she and Snape were friends, she insisted on him being your Godfather, and James, he-he agreed, he'd have done anything for your mum," Sirius explained.

"Everyone told me that Snape was horrid, but he never was to me. He was always quite nice to me," Melanie said thoughtfully, looking beyond Sirius.

"Surprisingly in your first few days you were sent to live with him, until you could be found a home. Lily and James were already dead, so he took you in, he-he apparently still has your room, he had it decorated for you, he was …"

"Do I have a Godmother?" Melanie asked. "Does Harry have a Godmother?" Melanie asked.

"No, no Harry's Godmother died, there was an attack, and she-she was mur-murdered," Sirius said his eyes watering slightly. "Your Godmother had to run away, she was being followed by Deatheaters, they were going to get her, she had to escape, she'll be back soon though, and she's desperate to meet you now that you're fully grown."

"Not quite yet Sirius," She joked to him causing him to grin slightly, but his face fell again. "Y'know that I'll always think of you as my godfather as well right, I mean , come on, you're the first thing other then Harry which I could count as family, and even though my family now includes the Weasleys and everyone else, you're still right at the top." Melanie said to him, Sirius grinned at the girl and gave her a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I think of you and Harry as my own. And I'm glad you think so highly of me." Sirius whispered before leaving Melanie.

And in the silence of her room, with nothing more then the gentle humming of machines, Melanie leaned back on her bed, a smile dancing on her face, knowing what this meant.

"Looks like the family is finally coming together."


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius glared at the man before him, He didn't like the thought of this man taking his Melanie away. Growling slightly at him only caused the other man to chuckle.

"Black really, I'm not here to steal Melanie, just to visit her as her Godfather," Severus said lightly, his eyes flashing happily, knowing all to well that Sirius was hating every moment of this.

Sirius growled a bit more before the Healer came out of Melanie's room.

"She is about to go and have her Back Brace removed, she says 'try not to fight too much' and that she'll see you when she gets out," The Healer said with a slight smirk. The two men nodded, looked at each other and shrugged, and then Melanie was led out in her bed. She looked so weak as she lay on the bed, it was hard for both men to see.

Severus took a step forwards, and looked at the young girl, she looked so much like her mother it was unbelievable.

"I don't wanna!" Melanie moaned from her position on the bed. "I don't like operations!" She cried, obliviously scared. Then she saw Severus. "Wait stop a second!"

"You're going to be fine," Sirius said kissing the top of Melanie's head.

"And you're both going to be here when I get out, Right?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, we'll both be here," Severus said thickly. "And I do believe all you're friends will be also."

"Good, got it, fine, let-let's go," Melanie said anxiously, before being wheeled away.

Severus sat down on the nearest, cold, plastic chair and rested his head in his hands, he wasn't prepared to do this, it broke him when she left, and now she's back in his life just like that, as quickly as she was taken. Sirius looked at the man, no longer the no good Slytherin he once was, he was now a man who felt emotions, and he pitied him, because although Sirius never really got Harry, Severus did get Melanie, and then she was suddenly taken from him. So he stepped forwards and rested his hand on the other mans shoulder in a sign of comfort. Just then Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron came tumbling into the corridor, bringing with them Luna and Neville.

"Has-has she g-gone?" Harry asked breathless and swore when Sirius nodded. "I want-wanted to wish h-her luck." Harry said before kicking the wall, he was annoyed.

"Don't worry Harry; she will be out soon enough." Luna said in a dreamy voice before sitting down beside Severus. "Nice day isn't it sir?" She asked, Sirius stared at the girl before falling about laughing.

"Yes pleasant, Miss Lovegood." Severus said tightly.

Harry looked at the man unpleasantly.

"I don't know why you're even here. It's not as if you care for anything." Harry shot at the older man, there was a gasp from the girls, and a tired look from Sirius.

"Please Harry, not now," Sirius sighed, today was not a day to argue.

"No Sirius, he has a right to question, I never really cared for you before because I was under the belief you would be just like your father, when he was young. The only reason I care now is because I care for Melanie, as Sirius cares for you." Severus answered, Harry huffed, but there was no argument.

Silence settled over the somewhat odd group until finally a Healer appeared before them.

"We have managed to remove the brace successfully, however as you the know there was a bleed in her brain, it appeared that it ruptured during the surgery, however they put a stop to it, and she will be down in a few minutes. Just be slightly careful around her, she'll most likely be very stiff, so we'll have to work on that. But for now she's fine." The Healer explained. Severus smiled, actually smiled with relief, Sirius and Harry were hugging, Hermione, Luna and Ginny were hugging and squealing, quite surprising in Hermione's case, Ron and Neville clapped each other on the back.

"This is great!" Hermione cried happily hugging Harry then Ron. "I said there was no reason to worry!"

Just then the corridor door swung open, everyone turned to see Melanie only they weren't faced with Melanie, no standing there was a woman in her late thirties. She was lightly tanned with long, curly, black hair. She smiled at the group, then she saw Harry, and walked towards him.

"Oh you look just like him!" The woman said her hands on his shoulders. Sirius came forward and engulfed the younger woman in a hug, completely taking her attention form Harry.

"Emma!" Sirius gasped, his eyes watering, and tears slowly gliding down his face.

"Wh-what's going on?" Harry asked when he saw Severus get up and hug the woman, his hold on her lasting.

"Harry this is Emma, Emma Potter, she's your aunt." Sirius said. A silence fell over the group, and Harry shook his head.

"No, Petunia, she's my Aunt." Harry said quietly.

"Harry please, I'm not your mother's sister, I'm your father's sister, the last pureblood Potter. I'm James' little sister." Emma said to Harry, she bent down on her knees before him as he fell down onto a chair so she was at his height. "I'm sorry Harry, but there is so much more to the family that you just don't know about." Emma said, she took his hands in her and squeezed them lightly. "I'm Melanie's Godmother, her aunt, yours too." As she finished the doors opened once again and Melanie was being brought in, she was semi-conscious; she smiled at everyone but Emma, at who she sent a confused look.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders. "This is going to be fun!"


	14. Chapter 14

Harry groaned as he awoke, he was uncomfortable in the plastic chair he had eventually fallen asleep on, stretching Harry looked around, Ron and Hermione were asleep either side of him, Ginny was beside Ron, Luna and Neville had to go the previous day, Severus, Sirius and Emma weren't there, and Melanie was sleeping on her bed.

Just as he got up Harry could hear quiet arguing.

"It's too much. Not yet give them time!"

"What about-"

"_Not right now_, we've got to tell them about Mary Rose yet, can't we do that first?"

"I think he's right Emma."

"Fine!"

Suddenly Emma flounced into the room, then spotted Harry and hugged him.

"How are you this morning?" She asked him, but Harry didn't answer, he just stared shocked at his aunt.

"Who-who is Mary Rose?" Harry asked as Severus and Sirius walked into the room. The men looked at each other as Emma looked away from Harry, to the two older men.

"That's something for me to tell both your sister and you," Emma said softly, smiling sadly at her nephew.

"Who are you?" Melanie murmured as she started to wake up, Emma turned to her niece and goddaughter and smiled.

"I'm your Godmother. Emma Potter, I'm also your aunt," Emma explained, Melanie smiled at the woman, and hugged her.

"Oh I'm so glad I get to meet you now!" Melanie said happily.

"Hold on Melanie, I need to tell you and your brother something," Emma said carefully, she didn't really want to upset them, but she had to say something.

"Oh?"

"There's something you need to know," Emma said, Melanie sat up and Harry perched on his sister's bed. "You had an older sister, kind of, she died before she was born, her name was Mary Rose, she had a lot of problems, you mum never knew she was pregnant until she passed out at four months only to wake up and be told she had a miscarriage. After that your mum and dad couldn't be separated, they got engaged and married six months later. Well engaged almost five months, and then married a month after. I was only eleven at the time, my parents were both still alive, Sirius wasn't engaged, and Severus was still building his friendship with James." Emma sighed as her eyes watered. "It really hurt your mum; it was months before she even smiled again. She wasn't sure about having more kids, and yet she knew she wanted to have James' babies but was terrified of miscarrying again."

"Y-you mean I-I-I H-Have an o-ol-older s-sister?" Melanie asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes, you do Melanie, I was wondering, I own the Potter homes now, the grave, it's in the Potter home, would you, on your next Hogsmeade, like to come and visit?" Emma asked. Melanie nodded silently as Harry just stared into space, this was a bit much, a Sister, Aunt, another sister who had died, Snape was his sisters Godfather. Harry shook his head and got up and walked away.

"Harry?" Melanie called after him, but she got no reply, he just carried on walked until he was out of the room, he stopped then walked down the corridor, Melanie struggled to get out of bed, but was held back by her godparents, the noise woke up Hermione, Rom and Ginny.

"I want Harry!" Melanie cried.

Sirius sent a look at Emma then ran off down the corridor to find Harry.

The sixteen year old was sitting in the relative's room on his own. He didn't understand, there was so much he didn't know, he didn't want to know, he needed to know. Things were too much, it wasn't even Christmas yet and he had two new relatives, another who had died and found out his enemy was his little sisters godfather.

And from the pressure of it all he just cried, slid to the floor and lets it all come out in tears, leaking heavily.

Back in Melanie's room Ginny had also left, she walked silently down the halls and saw as Sirius ran off around a corner, she sighed and closed her eyes, she felt horrible for Harry, then she heard it, a quiet sob, she looked into a room to her left, it was a relative's room, slowly she reached out and pushed the door open, and stepped inside closing the door silently behind her. She looked around until she spotted Harry, walked towards him, and sunk to the floor beside him.

Not really knowing what else to do Ginny wrapped her arms around the boy, until Harry leaned into her and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Shhhh, it'll be ok Harry, it really will," Ginny said softly, she kissed the top of his head and rocked him slightly as she did with her girlie friends when they were upset. She remained until his cries subsided and got up and fetched him the box of tissues on the window sill. "Here, I think you might want these." She said handing him the box.

"Thanks Ginny," Harry croaked, he looked up and into her doe brown eyes, so full of concern, she smiled at him and her whole face lit up. And for a second she wasn't just Little Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, she was beautiful, and he leaned forward and kissed her, and was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him back. It was what they both need in many, but mainly for Harry it kept him rooted to this world.

They could have been there hours before they heard someone clear their throat and the pair parted to see Sirius standing there grinning.

"As much as I would love to let you two finally get on with it, your sister is refusing to calm down until she has her Harry back," Sirius laughed. Harry nodded and got up, helped Ginny up and walked back to Melanie's room with Ginny's small but slender hand in his own large hand.

Melanie was crying when he walked back into the room, and only stopped when she saw her brother and her best friend holding hands, she gave a watery smile. "Finally!"

"Miss Potter?" A healer asked walking into the room.

"Yes?" Melanie asked.

"You are free to go. Your clothes have been put in your beside draw. And your wand is in there also, as well as anything else that was on your person when you were brought in." Melanie nodded and thanked the healer before reaching for her clothes, only when she pulled them out she realised they were still covered in her blood.

Hermione grimaced and picked up a bag that had been by her feet.

"Here you go, I remember Ginny and her bloody clothes, I thought you might want something to wear," Hermione said handing Melanie the bag. "There's your toothbrush and hairbrush in there also." Melanie smiled as Emma played with her hair.

"I must say this blue streaks look quiet nice, what do you think Sev?" Emma asked, as she played with her goddaughters hair.

"Quite." Severus said with a nod, and then left the room to let Melanie get changed.

When finally she was out and ready, wearing a pair of Jeans white t-shirt and warm jacket, she met the Healer who was looking after her.

"Miss Potter, one more thing. You'll probably want to make sure you move a lot, because you won't want to get stiff, which can happen in the first week, if you just do simple stretches then you'll be fine. Good Luck."


	15. Chapter 15

Melanie grinned she was so happy to be at Hogwarts, it was getting colder now that Christmas was nearing, but the grounds always looked beautiful under a layer of snow or frost. It was late November, she realised and knew she needed to get presents for her friends and family, then she remembered Draco Malfoy, as it was a Saturday and there were no classes she went down to the Slytherin Common rooms, only to realise she didn't know where they were.

"Oh great now I'm walking around stupid dark, damp corridors with no idea where I'm going," Melanie muttered to herself with a frown, only to hear someone laughing behind her, she whipped around to be faced with her godfather, lunging forwards she hugged him fiercely. "Uncle! Oh thank Merlin! I need to find Draco Malfoy!"

Severus patted the girl on the shoulder then cleared his throat.

"If you let go I can lead you to the common room, he'll most likely be there," Severus said, and then added as an afterthought. "I'll go with you." The Slytherin common rooms where somewhat dangerous for an innocent Gryffindor, or a pretty female.

Severus led Melanie through the corridors in a comfortable silence until they reached a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, he gave the password and allowed Melanie in.

He heard a hiss from one of the nearby girls, and glared at the student. He searched the room and realised that Draco was in his room, an inner struggle started within Severus, let his Goddaughter enter the room of Draco Malfoy, as fond as he was of the boy, as Draco was also his godchild, but he wasn't sure he trusted him with Melanie. But then he gave in, trusting Melanie to be strong.

"He's in his room, knock before entering, it's over there," Melanie nodded and smiled at Severus before hugging him again and leaving towards Draco's room. Severus shook his head then left Melanie to it.

When Melanie reached the door she knocked as told and heard Draco's lazy drawl giving her permission to enter. She walked into quietly and closed the door behind her.

"Draco?" Melanie asked softly, he was lying on his bed, he turned to her, and realising who it was he shot up and smirked at her.

"What's a Potter doing in my personal room?" Draco drawled, causing Melanie to blush.

"I-I wanted to thank you for saving me," Melanie said softly, something passed through Draco's eyes but Melanie didn't catch what.

"It was nothing, certainly not a big enough for a Gryffindor to come to my room." Draco drawled at her.

"Professor Snape, he let me in, he's my Godfather and knew I wanted to say thank you," Melanie muttered, and Draco looked at her incredulously.

"He's my Godfather too. That doesn't make sense." Draco said, though more to himself then anything.

"Well I just wanted to give you this," Melanie said handing Draco a card, he recognised it as hand made, but it was a beautiful piece of work.

_Dear Draco,  
>I know you needn't have saved me, but thank you,<br>I would have died without your help, and to be honest I never expected it,  
>But once again thank you, I hope that one day I could return the favour until then here you are.<em>

Love Melanie.

Inside the card there was a necklace of sorts, it had a gem of some sort hanging from it, the tag had a single word written on it._ Hope_.

"I got one from a friend, they are meant to be good for you, I thought maybe, I dunno," Melanie said softly, she looked away from Draco, embarrassed.

"Thank you." Draco said softly, Melanie looked back up at the boy to find he was staring at the necklace.

"Draco I was wondering, well I don't know you very well, as part of me saying thank you, well, I wonder if maybe you might want to well go to Hogsmeade one day? I'll buy the drinks." Melanie said hopefully.

Draco looked up at the girl before him, beautiful in way where she knew it but didn't flaunt it, she wore makeup that suited her mood not to entice a rich partner, she was so... UN Slytherin.

"Um, yeah, sure. I don't see how one drink would hurt," Draco said trying to regain his composure. Melanie smiled at him before leaving the sixteen year old to stare in wonder and such a thoughtful present.

Harry was sitting on the sofa before the fireplace in Gryffindor common room when Melanie came bounding in, she kissed him on the cheek, grabbed Ginny from beside him and went dancing up the girls staircase, bringing the girlfriend he was quite happily snuggling with.

"What on earth! Melanie I want her back!" Harry called after his beaming little sister, causing Ginny to laugh, the sound floating down to him until their dorm room door slammed shut. "Mental that one." Harry muttered to himself as Ron came and sat down beside him.

"Quidditch practice tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Ginny, Demelza, Katie, they need to practice together a bit more, Jimmy and Ritchie need to work on their aim, I want you to make the chasers job difficult, and I want to work on getting the snitch in three minutes," Harry explained.

"I hope we win this year." Ron mused.

"Indeed, I don't want to fail on my first year as captain," Ron nodded then grinned. "At least this is one thing you know Melanie can't get hurt in."

Melanie was sat in the stands watching Harry, Ginny and Ron practice, she was amazed by the tactics they were using, Hermione was beside her, as was Luna who had nothing else to do today.

"It's quite fascinating don't you think Luna?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, it is, these cloud formations really do point to Gryffindor winning, don't you think?" Luna answered, from the corner of her eye Melanie saw Hermione roll her eyes but smile none the less.

"Yes Luna, I totally agree with you," Melanie answered before giggling and hugging the blonde girl.

The three girls watched the rest of the practice until dinner time came and they all went into the great hall. Ginny and Harry were wrapped up in each other, Hermione and Ron were arguing about something, Katie Bell was watching in amusement, Luna was talking with Ritchie, Jimmy and Demelza, so Melanie decided to talk to Katie.

"Hey Katie!" Melanie said cheerfully.

"Hey Mel, how are ya?" Katie asked grinning.

"Hungry." Melanie answered.

"Yeah, me too, Quidditch does that to ya. So are you enjoying Hogwarts?" Katie asked interested.

"Yeah it seems great. So what are you doing over Christmas?" Melanie asked.

"Going to see my parents, most likely visit some of the members of the old team," Katie said as they reached the great Hall. "See ya Mel." She called as she walked off to sit with her friends.

Melanie walked up to Harry and Ginny she smiled at them, they were so cute, and scarily they looked like pictures she had seen of Lily and James. Melanie smiled, at her brother, as he picked up Ginny before letting her sit down, demanding a kiss to be let down. Ginny giggled and struggled until eventually Professor McGonagall told Harry to put Ginny down. Melanie laughed at their red faces; Ron scowled at his sister, but let it pass.

Harry was laughing when he turned his head towards staff table, when he noticed that there was an extra person sitting there, a young man, with raven black hair, it was very neat, he also wore glasses, square frames, he had a strong jaw line, he was well built, but not in a bulky way. He certainly didn't look like the other teachers, wearing a fitting black jumper and scruffy jeans.

When Ginny noticed she didn't have Harry's full attention she turned to where he was staring and nearly fell off her chair, the guy he was looking at was gorgeous!

"Hermione! Look at the guy beside Dumbledore!" Ginny whispered frantically, not taking her eyes from the man who was in deep conversation with the headmaster.

"Oh!" Hermione squeaked, causing Melanie to laugh, seeing as Hermione wasn't the type to usually get flustered over boys.

Ron shook his head and looked around the hall, noticing that nearly half the girls were staring at the stranger.

"I don't know what you're all staring at, there nothing special about him!" Ron snapped.

"Tall, dark, handsome, gorgeous body, strong arms, he looks intelligent... And he might actually be at our maturity level," Ginny replied in a slightly dreamy voice. Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Of course you're tall, dark and handsome, too Harry." Ginny said sheepishly, Harry shook his head then settled in for his dinner.

Melanie smirked, she seemed to one of the few that weren't affected by his good looks, yeah he was good looking, but it was like how she thought of Harry and Sirius and Ron. You accept that they are good looking, but that's really it. Though, Melanie had seen pictures of Sirius when he was younger, and had she been his age back then… Not that he wasn't handsome now.

Eventually when the group found themselves back up in the common room Ginny and Harry where cuddle up on the sofa, Hermione was reading, but Ron was just sat in the armchair. And not having had much chance to bond with Ron Melanie got up and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Hey Melanie," Ron said with a smile at the younger girl.

"Hiya, I really haven't had much chance to talk to you alone, not like with Harry and Hermione," Melanie stated as she made herself comfortable. And for the next hour or so Melanie got to know Ron, and when they all went up to their dorms, Ron hugged Melanie as he had Ginny and kissed her head, as he had with Ginny, treating the younger girl as if she were his sister too, it didn't go unnoticed by other two girls.

"I'm happy; it means he won't be watching me all the time," Ginny said with a smile.

"It also means that Melanie is in for hell," Hermione chuckled, leaving the girls to enter their fifth year dorms while Hermione went up to the sixth years.


	16. Chapter 16

Albus sat behind his desk, his head rested in his hands, he knew he shouldn't push Harry any further, but Christmas was gone and their visitor was still here, either way someone was going to end up hurt, if he said no the guest would be hurt, if he said yes then Harry would lose it again, but then maybe in the long term he might calm down. Or he might start to resent everyone for hiding this from him. And Melanie, poor child, not only has her family changed dramatically over the past month but as has everything else.

Yes Harry has the weight of the world on his shoulders. But he has a family and friends to help him carry that weight, and yes for the last few years a lot of information about his family had been held back, but Melanie, her life up until this year had been a lie of sorts.

She had to change who she was, from a Matthews to a Potter, a whole new family. A whole new way of life, and much later than everyone else.

Either way both Potter children had had it hard the last few months.

* * *

><p>Melanie smiled at Draco from across the table, they were actually having an ok time, they had a big discussion about quidditch and who would win, who would lose, which had the best chasersseekers/beaters/keepers, even who had the best and worst uniform.

"This has been nice," Melanie said as they left, she was pulling her coat on and smiling at Draco. "You don't seem quite so cold, actually you seem… friendly. Mr. Malfoy, you're losing your touch." Melanie teased; Draco scowled at the giggling Gryffindor, and had to fight to keep himself from smiling at her antics. Suddenly Melanie checked her watch and jumped slightly. "Oh God! I have to go; I'm going to be late!" Melanie squeaked.

"Late for what?" Draco asked curiously.

"To meet my aunt, I'm, well, I'm visiting my sister's grave," Suddenly Melanie stopped short and her eyes watered again, Draco didn't know exactly what to do so he stepped closer to the girl and nudged her slightly.

"You're going to be late," He said with a slight snap to get her to hurry. Melanie nodded, smiled at Draco again then ran off down the street.

As Draco made his way back up to the school he was sure he was going mad. _'What is wrong with me? She's a blood traitor! Filth! Not worthy of my time! But then again she's always very nice to me. It would be rude to be mean to her; mother always says that good deeds get rewards. Father would destroy me. No wait he's in prison.'_Draco thought with a frown, he was confused, his mother, a good woman really, would tell Draco it would be horrid of him to treat Melanie in a rude manner if she was so nice to him. His father would beat him senseless for hanging out with a blood traitor, but then again Lucius was in prison for working with Voldemort.

And in any case since Lucius had lost his standing in the social hierarchy, none of the others in Slytherin really cared for the once Slytherin Sex God. No, Blaise Zabini was still there for him, always in his some what distorted sense of loyalty, but other then that Draco had lost some of his power, and yet not the fear he can create.

Then Draco thought back to his poor mother, though she was a good woman truly, she had somehow formed a connection with Lucius, and was now alone in the manor with a manic of a sister barging in to hide someone, but Narcissa always refused to have anything to do with Voldemort, and allowed them to do as they wished.

* * *

><p>Harry was waiting for Melanie by in Fred and George's new shop, Weasley Wizards Wheezes in Diagon alley had done brilliantly, so they decided to set up a store in Hogsmeade, nearer the customers they relied on.<p>

Harry was jammed into a corner; the shop was so busy; the shouts of excited kids filling the small area. Fred said a quick hello when Harry had entered the shop, but the twins were really quite rushed off their feet.

With a heavy sigh Harry checked his watch; he was waiting for Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Melanie. Just then the door opened, setting off a booming laugh, instead of the usual jingle of a bell, and Ron walked in with Hermione. They were arguing again, which made Harry chuckle to himself slightly.

"Hi Harry, where's Ginny and Melanie? Aren't we meant to be leaving in… two minutes?" Hermione asked checking her own wrist watch.

"Yeah, I hope they'll turn up any second," Harry replied, and just as he did the booming laughter started again and a mane of fiery red locks came through the door, pushing her way through the crowds Ginny reached Harry and beamed at him, she kissed him on the cheek before greeting Hermione and Ron.

"Where's Melanie?" Ginny asked, she knew where she had been, she being the only one as Melanie was worried Hermione would tell Harry, but Ginny had expected Melanie to be here by now.

The waited another few minutes before the laughter started and Melanie darted into the shop, looking slightly frazzled, she was red in the face and panting, her hair was slightly askew too.

"So-sorry!" She gasped; Harry smirked at his sister, as she bent over slightly and resting her hands on her knees.

"You're late," He said, Melanie looked up and glared at Harry, making him recoil slightly, he had seen that glare before, sent at his father by his mother.

"Pig Head." Melanie muttered before straightening up and smiling slightly at her friends.

"Are you ready guys?" Hermione asked the raven haired siblings, the two looked at each other and nodded silently, no they didn't want to be doing this, but they also didn't want their older sister to be dead.

Ron led them towards Fred and George who pointed them to the back room, where there was a fireplace for them to floo from, the twins smiled sadly at Melanie and Harry before going back to work.

Ginny reached for the floo powder and held it out to everyone, and with an encouraging smile they left to the Potter Home.

Harry stumbled out into quite a large living room, decorated nicely in light yellow; the walls were covered in magical pictures of a little girl with black hair, James, Sirius, Remus, and even Lily. Harry stepped away from the fireplace and saw a picture, it was a muggle one, of a woman, it was in black and white, but Harry knew she had flaming red hair; she was sitting in a window seat, looking out of the window, an arm rested on her bulging stomach. It was a stunning picture, and Harry couldn't take his eyes from it, he knew it was his mother, but he didn't know if it was him or Melanie she was pregnant with.

"A vision wasn't she? The most brilliant woman I ever got the chance to know, even if I was young myself at the time," Emma said softly from beside Harry, she rested her hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled, beckoning Melanie over, she slid her arm across the younger girls shoulder and hugged her, kissing both teenagers on the temple. "We'll make it through for them." Emma said softly, then took the picture off the wall and handed it to Harry. "I have a copy for you too Melanie."

Slowly they walked through the house, Emma telling the five teens about her family memories here, she also explained that she left England aged fifteen, after Lily and James' murder, to escape to America, she finished her schooling there and made a life for herself. And now she was back to help raise two teens.

"We've never really talked about what'll happen to us now. Will I stay with Harry, you, Severus, The Weasleys? What about Harry? Will I go with him to the Dursleys? I really want to meet my other aunt," Melanie thought aloud.

Emma laughed a little then smiled at her niece.

"Don't worry it'll be sorted out."

When they reached the garden the girls gasped. It was beautiful, a large grassy area, covered in daisies, tulips and lilies and roses surrounded the area, then at the back, in the centre by the big willow tree there was a gravestone, silently Harry walked towards it, Melanie joined him and grabbed hold of his fingers, she was shaking slightly with nerves and sadness. They reached the grave and sat on the damp grass; Melanie reached out and traced the letters that spelt Mary Rose Potter.

Below her name was a single date 27-8-1976, and a sentence 'You are always loved and never alone' Harry smiled at this and was in a way happy his parents were with his sister, and their parents. The Melanie reached out and picked up a small purple teddy, it was a bunny, and across its white stomach it had written _'a life time of peace, Mary Rose.'_Harry's eyes watered at this he grabbed hold of his little sister and held on to her tightly as if afraid that she might suddenly leave him.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione gasped from behind them, a tear gliding down her pretty face, Ginny was clutching Ron, who had gone pale, Emma was crying too.

Melanie held her brother as he sobbed, her own tears falling and mingling with his.

"We've still got each other," Melanie said quietly, trying to be strong, but there she was holding her brother who was shaking with tears, he was terrified she could feel it, so was she, what could she do, still just a child, and in that moment she lost all but a tiny flicker of hope, she still had Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was sitting in Potions, not really paying attention to what Snape was saying, he knew that really he should try harder to get on with the man, but he couldn't bring himself to, but then again for Melanie. She did seem rather attached to him.

So as Snape shot out the next question Harry slowly raised his hand, Snape's black eyes flickered over to him for a second and a hint of a smile could be seen on his face.

"Potter?"

"Asphodel and wormwood, sir, those are the main ingredients," Harry answered. He got a nod from Snape and the class was shocked, many still not knowing that Snape was Melanie's Godfather, after all they had no reason.

As they left the room, ready to go to lunch, Harry was somewhat shocked to find Melanie waiting outside his class; she smiled at him, and then went into the room, skipping up to Snape. Harry standing there watching her as she smiled up at the older man before starting to say whatever it was that she had come here to say.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, who both shrugged their shoulders, indicating that they didn't know what she was here about either, shaking his head and realising that he couldn't protect her from her own Godfather Harry walked to the great hall.

"He is her Godfather; she should be allowed to see him whenever she wants." Ron said eventually.

"I never said she couldn't," Harry mumbled missing the looks Ron and Hermione sent each other. They settled down on the Gryffindor table and started on lunch, fifteen minutes later Melanie walked into the great hall, her arm linked with Luna Lovegood, both were laughing merrily, Melanie had thrown her head back, her hair tumbling and swaying, catching the attention of nearly everyone, her sweet laugh ringing around the hall.

"I'll talk to you later Luna!" Melanie called as she made her way towards were Ginny was sitting, which was surprisingly not with Harry but Colin Creevey and some other girls in her year.

"Why are they there?" Ron asked through a mouthful of ham sandwich, which caused Hermione to scrunch up her nose disgustedly.

"I expect they want some time around their other friends, just because Ginny and Harry are dating doesn't mean she wants to ditch her other friends, and Melanie is quite popular as well, she'll have other friends, and plus those two are like sisters, they'll want some them time." Hermione explained to Ron, but got the distinct impression it went straight over his head.

"But you're their best friend too, so am I, aren't I?" Ron questioned.

"Yes Ron, but more like in a brotherly way, and yes I am however they spend most of their time with me anyway, and are safe with the knowledge that I'm always with you two, and so therefore they take a bit of time to themselves, as Ginny is usually curled around Harry," Ron looked slightly disgusted, but then he could understand slightly, however they were girls and so he would never understand fully.

Harry grinned at his friend, and then shook his head.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore tonight, about living arrangements, Emma said if we're allowed that we'll go live with her, the house has enough rooms for me and Melanie, and even about fifty guests on top, so that should be good. I know Melanie wants to meet Petunia, and stay with Snape, at least during the day. But I don't know about Sirius and Remus, or you guys-" But he didn't finish his as he was cut off by a scream, he shot up and looked around until his eyes landed on Melanie.

He rushed towards her and looked down at what she was staring at, it was the daily prophet, he hadn't read it in months, even Hermione given up reading it. But there in capitol letters was the most horrid title ever.

_**LAUGHS SHARED BY POTTER CHILDREN BEFORE VISIT TO SISTERS GRAVE**_

On the page was a picture of Melanie and Harry laughing, but it certainly wasn't from the day they visited their sister's grave, which was now over two weeks ago. And beside that was a picture of Harry and Ginny together, but what really shocked Harry was the picture of Melanie and Draco.

"What the bloody hell! How dare they? HOW BLOODY WELL DARE THEY!" Melanie seethed, her eyes watering, how could they say that about her and Harry. Severus left his place at the staff table, as had Remus and looked to see what had set Melanie off, they were shocked at how cruel the editor was.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Melanie as she shook the paper, trying not to let her tears fall, but it was a losing battle and soon she was consumed by her sobs. Hermione was shocked, and searched for the writer, and screeched.

"That Rita Skeeter, Oh how I am going to make that foul woman pay!" Hermione shrieked, Ron flinched, but continued patting Harry's back.

"Professor we have to do something! This is horrid!" Hermione begged Remus, he nodded, but was unsure of what they could do, the article had already been printed.

Just as that occurred to him Dumbledore called Harry, Melanie, Severus and Remus to his office, still in shock about seeing his sister with Draco Malfoy Harry walked silently up to the office.

Once there and sat down Dumbledore looked at them seriously.

"I feel you may be unaware of all the comments flying around about you in the Daily prophet, unfortunately this was not the first article, but I will most certainly make sure it is the last," Dumbledore said all twinkle gone from his eye. "As you may know there are people out to ruin your reputation, as you will have a lot of influence in the wizarding world once you leave school, but I have to ask you to ignore this, it will be dealt with, please don't think otherwise. I have also had a request, I am sorry Harry, I know you'll not take this well, but it's time you met some one."

From behind Dumbledore came the man who he had seen at the teachers' table weeks ago, he'd been there a few times since talking to Remus and Snape, Harry eyed him warily. He was wearing the black jumper again, but the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, worn jeans and trainers, he looked quite casual and Harry knew he certainly wasn't a teacher.

"Harry, Melanie, this is Christopher. Christopher Potter."

Harry got up and stormed out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Melanie sat on the sofa in front of the fire, it was now late February, the weather was clearing up, she was supposed to be studying for her O Levels but instead she was crying, again. She seemed to be doing that a lot more then she used to.

She had been trying really hard to get Harry to talk to Christopher for the last month, but he refused, Christopher cornered Harry and Harry hit him. It was awful, it hadn't gone down too well with Melanie either, but after a few days of awkwardness she adjusted and tried, even getting him to attend classes with her, the teachers hadn't minded so it was ok.

But Harry always ruined it, dragging her away, saying it wasn't right, that all of this was wrong. And Melanie ended up crying again.

The portrait hole opened up and in came Harry bellowing.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!" He roared, Christopher came in after him, pleading with Harry, he looked distraught, Harry looked furious.

They screamed at each other, waking up most of Gryffindor. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Katie came tumbling down the stairs, realising that Harry would hit Christopher again they restrained him. Never before had Harry lost it, he was not taking things well, he resented Christopher for not being there, unlike feeling protective for Melanie.

It was Neville who spotted the sobbing Melanie first.

"Harry stop! Harry! Stop it! Harry! You're upsetting Melanie!" Neville shouted, Harry looked towards his sister, pale, shaking, tears falling from her hurt filled eyes.

He took a step towards her and she shot up.

"Don't you come near me!" Melanie cried. Harry looked really hurt at this, and Christopher looked ashamed. "I'm trying to make things work and you refuse! I can't stand it Harry! I don't care anymore! I don't want to be around you! I HATE YOU!" Melanie screamed, she hadn't meant to but in the moment it just came out, she whirled around from her brothers and ran out of the common room into the dark corridors.

Harry stood there stunned, his friends didn't know what to say, but Christopher did. He stepped forwards and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"She doesn't mean it; she was just angry and tired and upset," Christopher said softly. Harry shrugged and walked away from Christopher, at least he wasn't biting the mans head off.

"Boys follow him, make sure he's alright, Ron get the map," Hermione instructed. "There's little point in trying to find her without it, we don't know where she'll have gone."

Melanie ran through the corridors until somehow she ended up in the dungeons, but she couldn't remember how to get to Severus, so instead she leant against the wall and slid to the floor and continued to sob. She must have been there nearly an hour before anyone found her, it was Severus who did.

"Melanie, What on earth are you doing out here?" he asked worried and saw her tears. "What's Harry done this time?" Severus asked, he bent down to Melanie's level and all traces of Slytherin left him as he reached out and brought his sobbing goddaughter to him, and rocked her back and forth until she was somewhat calmer. "Lets get you some calming potion, then we'll talk, ok?" Severus asked and led the fifteen year old to his dorms, he sat her down on his sofa and went into a private kitchen.

"He keeps arguing with Christopher," Melanie said after downing the potion Severus handed her. "And I said I hated him, but I really don't, I love him he's just being horrible though." Melanie hiccupped.

"He knows you don't hate him Melanie," Severus said, his thick voice unusually soft.

Hermione waited until Harry and Christopher had departed before going down to McGonagall's office.

"I'm ever so sorry Professor but there was another argument, Melanie wouldn't be here would she?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Oh that poor dear, such a sweet child, she isn't used to this arguing; my younger brother, who raised her, made sure she wasn't around any violence," McGonagall told Hermione. "She's taken to Severus, maybe he'll know where she is."

Hermione waited while McGonagall talked to Severus via floo and when she returned Hermione found that Melanie was with Severus, and that she was ready to come back to Gryffindor.

"Don't worry; Harry's always been a bit of an idiot," Hermione said on greeting the younger girl. "Good night professor thanks for looking out for Melanie."

The two girls walked back to Gryffindor common rooms slowly, making small talk. Anything really to get away from the topic of Harry and Christopher.

The next morning Harry awoke with a banging headache, he fumbled around for his glasses and found himself face to face with Melanie who was sitting on the end of his bed.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here at this time?" Harry asked yanking his covers up.

"I am here to tell you I don't in fact hate you, you're just the biggest git I know, and sometimes Harry you have to let your stupid pride or whatever go, you're driving me mad. I like Christopher, he's a nice guy and he's also my brother, if you can't accept that then fine, but don't try and take him from me," Melanie said, he kissed him on the cheek then flounced out of the room smiling at Seamus and Dean.

Eventually when he got down the Great hall it was to find Christopher sitting with Hermione and Melanie, and was shocked when Hermione actually looked flushed. With a shake of his head Harry sat down beside Melanie, ignoring Christopher and buttered his toast.

"But yeah, working as an Auror in America is definitely going to be different to working as an Auror here, I mean you get less dark wizards because the whole way of wizard-"

"You're an Auror?" Harry demanded of Christopher.

"Yeah, I've been fully trained for the last year; I'm going on to start here in September,." Christopher told Harry.

"I want to go on to be an Auror." Harry said, in an actually friendly tone.

"Yeah that's cool, I mean you seem to like that kind of thing, I've heard of the adventures," Christopher said, his face lighting up as he talked to Harry.

"I wouldn't have been able to do most of it without Hermione and Ron, I mean they are the ones who help me, Hermione being the smartest witch I have ever known, and Ron being incredibly fool hardy." Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"Cool, and what about this girl of yours?" Christopher asked.

"Oh Ginny, she's brilliant," Harry said.

Melanie and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Boys!"

However the next day Harry overcame his liking for Christopher and blanked his older brother the whole day, not a word to him, and Melanie got angry, very angry.

"You pig head!" Melanie shouted at him as they walked along the fourth corridor. "You can't do this for me; just carry on acting like you did yesterday! Harry all I ask you to do for me is try and you can't do it!"

"I'm not listening Melanie!" Harry shouted above her.

And in the heat of the moment Melanie whipped out her wand, tears in her eyes she cast her hex. She screamed it at him then ran off leaving Harry behind to go temporarily blind from the conjunctivitus curse she had cast on him.

"Oh dear. Harry you're really pushing it now, come on, Hospital wing for you." Hermione said gently as she and Ron led Harry away.

Melanie was running along the corridors when she smashed into someone and ended up toppling over, but not in mood to get back up she just curled around and sobbed on the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" A cold voice snapped, then fell silent. "Potter?" Melanie growled. "Melanie?" Melanie looked up this time to find herself face to face with a very uncomfortable looking Draco Malfoy.

"I hate being a Potter." Melanie growled, her tears coming to an end.

"Well from my view I can't really see why, aren't you lot meant to be very rich?" Draco asked, as if money actually meant something to Melanie.

"I wouldn't know, I've never really seen the money and we don't seem to own much, hell I know nothing about our family," Melanie snapped.

"Well from what I know you needn't worry about money," Draco said off handily.

"You really think I care about money?" Melanie snapped as she sat up and leaned against the wall as Draco was doing.

"Well you don't seem quite the type." Draco said.

"My brothers, they're driving me mad. I have no parents to turn to, my godfather is teaching and I can't just go to him, and I have no idea how to get to Sirius or Emma, I'm so fed up. I just want to give in." Again Melanie started to cry, big tears falling down her delicate face and Draco was shocked.

"What on Earth are you on about, Gryffindor my arse," Draco snapped.

"Everything about me has changed, what I look like, where I'm from, and now I'm changing. Everything and I don't want it to. I just want it to stop." Melanie cried and for the first time Draco really pitied her, in an instant she seemed to have lost all her strength, and then she shocked him again by standing up, wiping away her tears and shaking her head.

"No I'm good, I'm fine," She took a deep breathe. "We Potters don't give up." She reached down and offered a hand to Draco. "Are you just going to sit there?" Draco took her hand and stood up, still in total shock.

"Y-you were really upset," Draco stuttered amazed.

"And you looked at me with pity, you'll be damned before I stand or sit there with people looking at me with pity, I don't need it, it makes me want to do better, be better, don't you ever feel that?" Melanie explained, her eyes were still red and puffy, but now she had a determined look on her face and Draco knew she wasn't going down with out a fight.

"I- well yes," Draco answered.

Melanie nodded then walked off down the corridor and as she walked away Draco stared after her.

"Wow."


	19. Chapter 19

"**YOU WHAT!**" Harry screamed as Melanie walked past him, she smirked at his red face.

"Yes Harry, you either sit down and talk to Christopher, and I mean talk, nice stuff, and get along with him, or I am going to walk up to Draco Malfoy and snog him right in front of you, then I'm going to lead him to the Room of Requirements and I'm going to-"

"To hell you will!" Harry roared, they had everyone's attention now.

"Well then I suggest you sit down and talk to our dear brother, have a pleasant conversation and stop arguing, because brother dearest I really have wanted to-"

"You win for Merlin's sake!" With that Harry ran to Christopher and sat down beside him and started talking very quickly.

Hermione and Ginny were standing behind Melanie gripping to each other as they near peed themselves laughing; Melanie turned to them and grinned.

"He is so predictable," She drawled and sat down at the table for dinner.

"You shouldn't be so mean to my boyfriend," Ginny giggled when she finally sat herself down.

"So, he's my brother that trumps boyfriend," Melanie said. "Y'know same blood and all."

Ginny grinned at her friend and the three girls all settled down, occasionally giggling, as they turned to Harry who was in apparently deep conversation with Christopher. They were so caught up in themselves they hadn't realised that a small girl, a first year Hufflepuff, had come running into the school, that is until she collapsed to the floor and everyone stood up, Christopher being the closest was up and by the girls side instantly.

He checked for a pulse and it was there, just; along her back was a huge slash that was spilling blood.

No one noticed the figures gathering in the entrance hall, no one noticed their wands being drawn, no one noticed, until a scream echoed around the room and another young child withered in pain as his body was twisted into odd shapes.

Some ran to the back of the room as the teachers descended to the halls doors.

But there were those who came forward drawing their wands out too. Christopher, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Melanie, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Katie, and many more that she didn't know. For a second Melanie looked towards Draco, willing him to join them, but knew deep down it was too much to ask at the moment. And to be honest, she didn't even know what side he was on, was he even good? He had to be. She had seen it in his eyes.

The doors slammed shut with a wave of Dumbledore's wands, but everyone knew they wouldn't hold long.

"I ask you to only keep the students safe, there's no need to fight," Dumbledore said, but when no one moved, his eyes flashed with unspoken pride.

"Melanie, Ginny please just go to the back," Harry asked the pair quickly and quietly, if it hadn't been for the desperation in Harry's eyes Melanie would have argued, she turned to Christopher, the same look in his eyes, so she nodded, and took Ginny with her, and set to helping Madame Promfrey keeping the students calm and collected. They set the tables up so any spells that came their way hit the tables before the students, but Melanie couldn't see Draco. She was searching for him when she felt someone grab her arm.

Turning around she saw Draco at last and smiled at him, only it faded when she saw the look on his face, it was sad and angry and sorry all at the same time.

"For the last few months my mission was to get close to you and hand you to them, but I've failed, Melanie they're here for _you_," Draco told her quietly.

"What are you on about?" Melanie asked terrified.

"No please don't be scared of me," Draco begged. "I'm marked, one of them, but I didn't want to be, they took my mother, they told me to hand you to them or she'll die. But I can't… you're so brilliant, I can't do it, you are so amazing, and I don't know why the hell I'm telling you any of this now, but they're here for you and if they get you… if they get you, you'll be wishing they would just kill you. Do you understand me Melanie?" The door behind them flew open and members of the order including Sirius and Emma came running in.

"But I… Draco?" Melanie said softly, she reached forwards and rolled up his sleeve. And there it was, horridly dark green against his pale skin. "Oh."

"Please you've got to go!" Draco begged, for the first time in his life he was begging and it wasn't even totally for him, though he needed her to be safe.

"Melanie!" Emma called as she reached the two; she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco. "Get away!" Emma shouted, but Melanie wrapped her arms around him and clung onto him.

"We need to keep him safe, Emma we need to send help to His mum!" Melanie cried out, Ginny turned and stared at them, she wasn't surprised, she and Melanie had sat up all night a few times just talking and she knew that Melanie had almost certainly fallen for the Slytherin boy.

Ginny ran to Emma and grabbed her arm.

"Don't she really likes him..." Ginny said desperately. Emma stared at her as if she was mad then turned back to her niece who was still clinging to the pale boy, only now she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Damn it Melanie don't do this to us. Melanie he's not … he's a Deatheater!" Emma cried out, there were many shouts as there was a blast against the large oak doors.

"So is Severus and you love him, you fell for him!" Melanie screamed over the noise, and Emma looked at her with shock.

"How do you know about that?" Emma asked gob smacked.

"I see it in the way you look at him," With that Emma pushed the pair towards the fire place, bringing Ginny with them and called out the destination. Melanie still clinging to Draco as if suddenly he would leave her.

When they fell out of the fireplace it was to land at the feet of a woman that Melanie remembered as Tonks, she smiled down at the three teenagers.

"Wotcher Ginny, Melanie. What's the Malfoy kid doing here?" Tonks asked wrinkling her nose but still grinning at Melanie and Draco's compromising position, but still Melanie was reluctant to let go.

"It's a very long story, in short, a Romeo and Juliet if you get the picture." Ginny informed Tonks who smiled like a mad woman.

"Ah it's a girl thing, from what I know of your parents Melanie they were a Romeo and Juliet, muggle and pureblood, my parents were the same. And you Ginny go bag yourself the most dangerous boy you could find, though you Melanie ain't done much better." Tonks said with a slight laugh.

"Nymphadora you need to send help to mum, she's in danger, they're going to kill her, I failed. They'll kill her." Draco pleaded once he got himself up and Melanie off of him.

Tonks' facial expression turned very serious and she stared at Draco.

"What's happened?"

Draco explained, everything, from his father, to him joining the Deatheaters, to the task he was set, to why he couldn't, to his mother now.

"Draco I'm sorry you're too late. Narcissa's body was found this morning, hence why people got to the school so quick, we thought something was going on and waited, I'm sorry," Tonks said softly, Draco just stared at his cousin, as if expecting her to jump and shout surprise, but she didn't, then he felt Melanie's arms wrap around him, and another hand on his arm. He just couldn't understand.

"But that's my mum, so you're lying. My mum can't be dead..." Draco croaked. "That means I have only father, and I can't go back to him." Melanie seemed to hold onto him tighter.

"You're staying with me," Ginny looked at Melanie very quickly, and Tonks looked very worried.

"You can't say that, Harry will blow up, and what about what's his name… Christopher, and Sirius, they'll go mad, and Emma. He can stay with Snape, he's his godfather," Tonks said quickly.

"I'll stay with Severus too," Melanie said, and Tonks smiled at the young girl.

"No you can't, Melanie listen to me, you can't," Draco said, But Melanie only smiled at the boy, leant up slightly and kissed him, a light brushing of lips, then walked off and got a glass of pumpkin juice, shaking ever so slightly, and waited patiently for her brothers to return.

* * *

><p>Harry was tiring but then again so were the Deatheaters, he hadn't an idea where Hermione or Ron were, but he had been told that Melanie and Ginny had left Hogwarts all together. Christopher was to his right, and seemed determined to stay there, and random members of the DA and Order were scattered around and fighting. It continued for what seemed hours before a shriek pierced the shouting.<p>

"She's not here lord!" The shrill voice of Bellatrix Lestrange screamed. Harry grinned to himself, 'stupid people', but then he was caught by the back of the neck and picked up off the floor.

"Where the hell is she Potter?" Snarled the Deatheater who had him.

"She's gone, away from Hogwarts, you're wasting your time here!" Harry snapped, and then kicked out at the Deatheater; he was dropped and rolled across the now bloodied floor.

"Potter! Kill him!" Another voice screamed and a green curse came hurtling towards him, before he was yanked away and the curse hit only an inch away from his stomach. Turning over he saw Christopher grinning.

"Try not to get yourself killed, Mel would never forgive me," The he turned and continued battling.

Harry grinned slightly before turning to the nearest Deatheater and stunning him. It continued for hours, or what at least seemed hours, before finally the Deatheaters and Voldemort realised that they couldn't win this one. They fled, leaving behind a bloody mess, four people had died, and many were seriously injured.

With a sigh Harry heaved himself up off the cold, stone floor. Christopher reached for him and helped him up.

"Not too hurt are you?" Christopher asked, inspecting Harry's bloodied face.

"I'm fine, just scratches," Harry muttered then made his way to Hermione. He found her sitting on the floor head in hands, sobbing. "Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively. But Hermione shook her head and continued to sob. Harry didn't have a clue what was wrong, she didn't look hurt, but she was sobbing, then Christopher came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder and indicated for him to just back off for a bit, Harry nodded and left Christopher to it.

"It wasn't your fault Hermione, he was put under the cruciatus, we can't break that, there was nothing you could do, he was a young kid, he couldn't withstand that much. You tried to help him Hermione, he'll be thankful for that, but it was just too much for him," Christopher said to the sobbing girl, beside her lay the body of an eleven year old boy, Hermione had stayed by his side to protect him, in the hopes he would live. He hadn't.

"Harry!" Called a panicked voice; Harry looked up to see Ron scrambling towards him, Luna Lovegood in his arms. "She needs help!" Harry turned to see Luna had a slash across her front, blood was dripping down her shirt, staining Ron's.

Luckily for them Emma appeared by their side.

"What was she hit with?" Emma asked quickly.

"I don't know, she was just battling and then she fell back, and the blood, it was every where," Ron said, Harry hadn't seen him so pale before.

Emma nodded, she waved her wand over Luna's wound, first the blood stopped seeping everywhere, then slowly, very slowly it stared to close.

"She'll need some more medical attention, make sure there's no scarring on her major organs, and something to possibly help get rid of that scar," Emma said as she inspected the scar Luna was left with; it travelled right across her chest, and was rather wide. Then Emma left and continued to healer others around them.

After everyone was stabilised and either sent to St Mungo's or their common rooms, Harry found himself wondering where exactly Melanie and Ginny were. He, Ron and Hermione were sat on the sofa before the fire, in silence when the portrait door opened and a ruffled looking Christopher.

"Melanie's causing problems," He told Harry then indicated for them to follow him, instantly Harry was by Christopher's side, Ron and Hermione trailing after them. They reached Dumbledore's office and could hear Melanie's screams.

"What are they doing up there?" Hermione gasped, it was the first time she had spoken since the battle five hours ago, it was evening now.

"Well Melanie's she's… Well… To be honest I'm not too sure, she keeps rambling," Christopher answered.

Harry opened the door and saw Melanie, Emma, Tonks, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Ginny, Draco and Dumbledore all in the room, Melanie was red in the face, tears pouring down her face and clinging to Draco Malfoy.

"You don't understand Melanie! He's a Deatheater! You're in danger being with him!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm not though! Draco wouldn't hurt me!" Melanie cried, Draco looked at her and shook his head. He leant down and whispered something to her but Harry couldn't hear what. "I'll do what I bloody well want!" Melanie snapped at him.

"Melanie listen to me, I know you really like Draco. I do. But this can't work. It won't." Emma said coming down to Melanie's level, she was knelt before the girl, and pried her off the pale boy, Emma cupped Melanie's face in her hands. "I know what you've seen Melanie, but everything's changed. Melanie I know you think this can work, but sweetie it can't. He's a Deatheater, he's admitted to it. We can't risk you, not when we know there's someone out there trying to either kill you or get you pregnant." Emma said. Then Melanie shook her head.

"I don't care. I really don't. I'm taking a potion; I can't get pregnant, Hermione and Ginny showed it to me," Melanie explained, Sirius looked flabbergasted.

"You mean to tell me you've been taking a Potion behind our backs?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius, please, I think that's a rather good thing, now even if they do capture Melanie she can't get pregnant and we have time." Dumbledore said calmly then let Melanie continue.

"And I don't believe Draco wanted to be a Deatheater. I really don't think it was his choice." Melanie said desperately.

"Wait stop!" Harry yelled. "What's all this about Draco! Why are you so protective over that ferret!" Harry yelled, Melanie glared at him, then reached for Draco's hand, and held it within her own.

"Melanie, what's up?" Ron asked Melanie suspiciously. While Hermione stared at the younger girl wide eyed.

"Oh Melanie, you … You… Oh Merlin Melanie!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione please don't yell at me." Melanie begged.

Hermione remained silent for a few seconds before sighing.

"Give him Veritaserum. It's the only way to find out the truth." Hermione said.

"Don't you think we've already thought of that?" Sirius yelled at Hermione.

"Well you've not done it! Have you! I mean you're too busy yelling at Melanie! She loves him!" Hermione shot at Sirius and to be honest it pretty much shocked everyone into action, Dumbledore summoned the bottle and a glass of water and added three drops of the Veritaserum.

"Just answer the questions, if you try to lie, you will fail." Dumbledore told Draco then fed him the water.

"You're name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"What is your age?"

"Seventeen."

"Why are you here."

"Melanie."

"What does that mean?"

"She's clingy. And I love her and I want to protect her." Draco's eyes went wide, he tried to seal his mouth shut but the words just tumbled from his lips.

"What was your mission as a Deatheater?"

"To get Melanie to trust me so I could hand her to the other Deatheaters, but I couldn't. I failed."

"Why did you fail."

"Because every moment I spent with her she glowed, and the more time around her the more I like her, I knew they wouldn't have let her live long. I couldn't let them hurt her."

"How and why did you enter the Deatheaters ranks."

"I told father I didn't want to join until I finished school, really I hadn't wanted to join at all, it was just something I had to do. He got annoyed, he held me down while Bella marked me, I screamed at them not to, I didn't want it..." A lone tear travelled down Draco's pale cheek and silence devoured the room, Melanie step forward and grabbed both of Draco's hands.

"Oh bloody hell!" Sirius grumbled then smacked Draco over the head.

"What was that for?" Melanie shouted.

"For messing with my little girl." Sirius shot at her.

"I'm not your daughter!" Melanie snapped.

"You're as good as." Sirius snapped back.

By now Harry had given up and his forehead was resting on Ginny's shoulder, Ron was leant against the wall muttering about stinking Slytherin ferrets, and Christopher was just bemused by it all.

"She knows by the way Sev," Emma whispered to Severus as Remus tried to calm down Sirius.

"Knows?" Severus asked.

"Melanie knows... About us..." Emma said.

"Well at least it means we won't have to keep secrets from her, if only your brother knew, he would have killed me on the spot," Severus chuckled.

"Straight after killing the Malfoy kid for dating Melanie."


	20. Chapter 20

Christopher was going mad, utterly and totally mad.

He must belong to the most brilliant yet dysfunctional family ever. His younger brother was the only one who could defeat Voldemort, and was the most stubborn person you could meet. His little sister was one to rebel; to the point of dating Harry's school enemy and Deatheater, plus the baddie that Harry is meant to kill wants to get her pregnant.

And then there is the family he just seemed to fit into. Sirius was, well, between a father figure and a bad influence. Remus was very reliable and wise. Severus was the creepy uncle you avoided, but still somehow found yourself enjoying his dry humour. Emma was slightly quirky in her ways, but very sweet. Then there were the Weasleys, lovely family, all very kind.

So far Christopher had been staying with Sirius in Grimmauld place, it was ok, often the pair would talk about Auror training, as Sirius had gotten in, but after the death of Lily and James, never saw fit to return.

"So how is it Sirius, to be free again?" Christopher asked one night as he stumbled in from a tiring day following Melanie around as she attended classes, once more.

"It's nice, in many ways I'm glad I can be here to watch Melanie and Harry grow up, I didn't see them much as kids, where as with you I missed the growing up but saw you plenty as a baby," Sirius answered with a small smile.

"Yes well I was born four years before Harry," Christopher pointed out; Sirius nodded and took a large gulp of firewhiskey.

"So did you have a girl in America, I know you were staying there with Emma?" Sirius asked.

"Not really, not one to settle down, being an Auror didn't allow it," Christopher said with a sheepish grin, and Sirius chuckled.

"I was never one to settle down, I did finally in my seventh year, but after school it was a very loose relationship, then you were born and suddenly me and Honey got more settled," Sirius informed a curious Christopher.

"What happened to Honey, were you married?" Christopher asked tentatively.

"No never quite made it, we were engaged, then 'bout a week before the wedding she was slaughtered. Twenty Deatheaters stormed our flat; she was alone, never stood a chance," Sirius said in almost a whisper, the two fell into silence, thinking deeply.

"Hermione. She's a muggleborn right?" Christopher asked suddenly.

"Yeah, brightest witch you'll ever meet though, so incredibly smart, it's amazing really. You'd not have thought it when I was a kid, a muggle born being the smartest of the year, yet there was your mother Lily, brilliant, though Hermione has surpassed that," Sirius told Christopher who nodded along. "Why do you ask?" Sirius sighed when the boy didn't answer. "Christopher what are you thinking? Look she's an adult now at seventeen, but stay clear, she's your brother's best friend." Sirius warned then gulped down his fire whiskey.

"I didn't say a thing."

Harry wandered around the school with Ron and Hermione, they were chatting, just talking randomly. They were on the third floor when they came across Melanie and Ginny.

"No Draco then." Harry shot at his sister who had been laughing with his girlfriend.

"Harry don't," Ginny warned, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "We haven't spent any time together lately, do you wanna hang out?" Ginny asked with a devilish grin on her face. Hermione smirked at Harry's face.

"Why don't you and Ginny spend the evening together, me and Ron will hang out with Melanie for a while. I'm sure we won't bore her too much," Hermione drawled. Both Hermione and Melanie burst into a fit of laughter as they rounded the corner with a confused Ron.

Harry led Ginny away to the grounds.

"It'll be curfew in an hour or so," Ginny reminded him as they walked through the cool night, Harry reached out and linked his fingers through hers and smiled.

"I've missed not being around you," Harry said softly. Ginny smiled up at him and stepped towards them, so there was the smallest of spaces between them.

"I've missed you too Harry, but it's these moments that make the wait worth it," Ginny said closing the gap between them, she brushed her lips against his then pulled away slightly, only to find Harry grab her around the waist and kiss her deeply. Ginny moaned as she let Harry roam her mouth with his tongue.

"Harry," Ginny gasped as they parted. "Have I ever told you that you're a good kisser?" Ginny asked with a smile as she kissed the corner of Harry's mouth.

"No but feel free to do so as much as you like," Harry replied with a grin, Ginny laughed at his antics and detangled her self from him.

"Come on, its cold out," Ginny said with a smile, she held out her hand, which Harry took and led him back up to the school. "Do you know how long we've been together?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Actually I do," Harry replied, with his own grin. "Since it is now March we have been together nearly five months, wow time really does fly by."

"Yeah, it does, but then again we've a whole life ahead of us," Ginny said then grinned. "Well unless you're Draco Malfoy dating Melanie Potter."

"Don't remind me, I don't even know what she sees in him?" Harry growled.

"She sees in him what I see in you. Only difference is the looks," Ginny explained. But Harry didn't understand. "Well in his own way he's brave, I mean he protected her from the Deatheaters, he's loyal to her by doing this, she can trust him, and he cares for her as much as she does him. Plus he is one of the more dangerous guys at this school." Ginny informed Harry.

"You think I'm dangerous?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I mean your main mission in life is to kill the most deadly wizard ever," Ginny pointed out as if to say 'duh'.

"I guess you're right," Harry chuckled slightly.

"I'm always right," Ginny said with a smirk as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"That you are," Harry agreed with his own smirk. "Godric." He said to the Fat Lady then helped Ginny into the common room. When he got into the common room it was to receive a little shock. Christopher was sitting with Neville and Ron, giving them advice on girls!

"What are you doing?" Harry shot at his brother.

"They asked for advice Harry, what was I to do?" Christopher shot at Harry, and then winked at Ginny who laughed.

"Ron's useless with girls; he'll need all the help you can offer," Ginny laughed, Ron made an angry/embarrassed noise as his ears went red.

"That's not very fair," Christopher said to Ginny.

"It's true. Night guys. Good night Harry." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving to go to her dorm.

"I didn't even realise you like anyone Ron?" Harry asked his best friend; Ron shrugged slightly, but didn't answer. "Well what are you telling them?" Harry asked as he sat down by Christopher.

"Don't get pushy with them, and don't be egotistical," Christopher replied. "But be confident," Neville shrunk away at this, confidence wouldn't be his strong point. "Don't do that." Christopher told him.

"Neville you went out with Ginny before I did," Harry reminded him.

"Yeah, as friends only," Neville muttered.

"But she still said yes, which means you have a certain appeal," Christopher explained.

"I guess so."

"No guessing about it, if it happened you know it's true," Christopher said somewhat sternly.

Weeks were passing both amazingly and annoyingly quickly, Ginny and Melanie settled down and spent the most of their time revising for their upcoming OWL's, Ron spent a lot of time playing chess with Harry while picking up tips from Christopher for his mysterious girl, while Hermione sat next to Christopher debating some of the tips.

"Flowers don't automatically mean she'll fall for you." Hermione stated.

"Well it helps." Christopher argued.

"Not always, depending on the girls likes and dislikes, a bunch of flowers would mean nothing to me, but a book, a well thought out book, that's different, flowers are always such a obvious choice to make. But something that you know is thought out; well that means so much more."

"I guess you're right, but I still think flowers are a good present," Christopher said. "If you have chosen the right flower, something truly beautiful, then it's saying something to that girl. 'See this flower; this is for you, as a symbol of your beauty'."

"I still don't buy it," Hermione said. "But in any case, it would help us if we knew who you were talking about." Hermione said to Ron with a slight glint in her eye.

"No one you know," Ron muttered, but Hermione laughed.

"Ron I realise you have a difficult time coming to terms with the fact I am a girl, but I am. This means I pick up on things only girls do. The glances, the fidgeting, and everything else." Hermione said with a small smirk.

"You know!" Ron gasped, flushing the same colour as his hair.

"And if I were you I'd get her a card, she never gets presents, so that would be too much," Hermione suggested.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Ok well remember that time when we were walking to Transfiguration, and we met Luna along the way?" Harry nodded. "Well Ron went bright red, and started to fidget, then as we parted ways he squeaked. It was obvious."


	21. Chapter 21

Melanie smiled as she walked into the great hall; she sat down beside Ginny and grinned as her friend's mouth fell open.

"Your hair!" Ginny gasped.

"What do you think?" Melanie asked, she had taken out the blue streaks, and grown it (magically) longer, so now instead of it reaching her shoulders it reached her lower back, and was very curly, big barrel curls, she looked amazing.

"You look fantastic." Ginny stated. Just then Harry plopped himself; he picked out his toast then looked towards Melanie.

"You look different," He stated, he had no clue what she'd done.

"Really I wonder why?" Melanie said in a fake confused voice, then got up and walked towards the Slytherin Table, where her boyfriend was sat with Blaise and Pansy.

Melanie looked concerned, they seemed to be having a serious talk, but still she walked towards him, and smiled when he looked up.

"Your hair looks nice," Draco said causing Melanie to smile at him, at least he noticed.

"Are you alright? I mean do mind if I sit with you?" Melanie asked, looking from Draco to Blaise to Pansy.

"Sure, we need to talk to you," Draco said, so cautiously Melanie sat down opposite the three. "We want to help you." Draco said, Melanie looked at him bemused. "I mean well we want to help your side, of the war." Melanie nearly choked on her toast.

"Why would you want to do that, I mean no offence, but Parkinson you're not known for liking muggles and half bloods. And in any case I thought it was your dream to be a Deatheater." Melanie said quietly.

"Because Potter," Pansy drawled. "I liked Narcissa, because she was the only kind one out of them all, and they killed her. They knew that Draco wouldn't have managed to get to you, because you were too well protected. Plus we can help. I know you don't want to trust us, but you need us." Pansy stated.

"That's were you're wrong, I do want to trust you. I'll talk to people for you. I'm gonna guess that you'll all need protection. I'll do my best," Melanie said.

"Y'know, you're not so bad P-Melanie." Blaise said with a small smile.

Harry was amazed. He couldn't believe what his sister was saying, the three biggest Slytherins were asking them for help and protection, he didn't believe it, he refused to. She was just too taken with Malfoy to see through his lies.

"Fine! You know what Harry; I am so fed up with you! I'm here begging you to think of them as humans, not Slytherins! And here you stand talking as if they are evil! They're only human! Kids like us!" Melanie snapped at Harry, Hermione watched in interest, as Ginny nodded along with Melanie. "Unlike us they weren't given choices in life! A single way of life is all they have! And they don't want that! Why can't you see?" They were sitting in the court yard, a summer sun beaming down on them; the small group were unaware of the three approaching figures.

"Melanie they are Slytherins!" Harry snapped at her.

"Do you define yourself as Gryffindor?" Melanie hissed; when Harry didn't answer she smirked. "They aren't just Slytherins, they are kids like us! Please Harry don't be the one to force them to become what we're fighting against!" Melanie begged of her brother, when a pair of strong arms wound around her waist from behind.

"Thank you, Melanie," Melanie twisted around to find herself nose to nose with Draco, his grey eyes sparkling with emotion.

"There's no need to thank me," Melanie said with a warm smile as she pressed her lips against his.

"Please don't!" Harry groaned.

"Look Potter, we know you don't like us, hell right now we don't like you either, but we know that there is something very twisted going on with the Deatheaters," Blaise drawled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, and for the first time they didn't stick their noses up in the air at her.

"They are trying to get us lot to do their dirty work. Getting their ranks in Hogwarts, Draco was the first, he won't be the last," Blaise explained.

Ron had remained silent up until this point.

"You mean they are getting kids to become Deatheaters, so that they can have people in Hogwarts spying for them?" Ron asked.

"Exactly, most Slytherins will be in on it, some Ravenclaw and some Hufflepuffs, and that's it mainly," Pansy said.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore, and we've got to do that now," When everyone nodded in agreement, the odd group made their way to the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore had been sitting and thinking again when there was a knock at his door, he had expected it to be Harry and Melanie but the three students they brought along with them was what surprised him the most, but they sat down, and told him everything they knew about the Deatheaters, it was more then he could have ever hoped for, then he realised he would have to home these students, they also would need protection, because if he sent them home and their parents found out what they had done, they would certainly be killed.

"I've decided you will all be staying at Emma's home, it's big enough for you all, and in any case there are two homes," Dumbledore said.

"Who's Emma?" Pansy asked.

"Isn't she their aunt?" Blaise asked indicating to Melanie and Harry.

"Don't worry, Emma's really nice. It's Sirius you've got to be wary of," Ginny said with a weak smile. And Draco smiled at this, at least Melanie and Ginny were trying to help them.

"Well that's not for another two months, we'll worry more then," Hermione said then left the office, Harry and Ron at her heels.

"How do you put up with dating that boy," Pansy asked Ginny.

"He's hot." Ginny shrugged grinning, and for the first time Pansy laughed kindly at something Ginny had said.

Two months had passed by too quickly, and a group of ten teenagers stood on the platform at Hogsmeade, Pansy had turned out to be less of a bitch than they had thought, though with little other choice as many of the other Slytherins had shunned her, she had also gotten several extremely nasty howlers from her parents, some threatening to kill her, Hermione, Ginny and Luna would comfort the girl as she cried. Blaise also wasn't faring too well, his mother had gone missing, he knew why, so did most other people, that was a month ago, he was waiting for her body to turn up any day. But Draco got the most trouble; he'd been sent poison by his father, and aunt Bella, and found himself, like his two closest friends, with no money as their parents had cut them off.

"Well this is certainly going to be an interesting summer," Harry stated, the group around him, also consisting of Luna and Neville, chuckled.

"Well Blaise and I promise not to cause too much trouble," Pansy said honestly. "Draco wouldn't dare because you and Sirius would freak out on him and kick him out."

"Don't even think about it!" Melanie warned Harry, poking him in the chest.

Harry groaned, he knew he'd never get away with trying to kick Draco out of the house, which meant neither would Sirius, damn, so giving up with that idea, slowly but surely Harry gathered his and Ginny's stuff up and carried it onto the train. They were lucky to manage to get the large eight people carriage at the end of the train, however Ginny noted there was ten of them.

"Don't worry, Draco and I can find a carriage of our own, can't we?" Melanie said to Draco pointedly, and when he nodded numbly she grabbed him and dragged him down the train.

"I don't think they will be just sitting and talking for some reason." Luna said watching Melanie's retreating back.

Harry had a coughing fit at this and scramble up out of the seat he was in.

"Oh no you don't Harry, those two never have any alone time, and if you go that means we can't sneak out together later," Ginny said, to which Ron whipped around, the tops of his ears red. "Oh stuff it Ron."

"This lot is amusing to be around," Pansy whispered to Blaise. "I could get used to it."


	22. Chapter 22

Ginny awoke abruptly to the sound of screaming, not the good kind, the very angry Melanie kind. So crawling away from Harry as he stirred Ginny threw on a pair of his clean boxers over her knickers and walked into the hallway.

"THAT'S IT! OUT! I WANT YOU OUT!" Sirius roared.

"No way! No Way! You can't do this!" Melanie shouted. Sirius had Draco by the scruff of the neck, as he was dress in a t-shirt and black silk boxers. Then Ginny noticed Melanie's state of dress, she was only wearing a red lacy thong and matching bra, oh she was in trouble.

"GET SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON!" Sirius roared, by now everyone was awake and watching the scene unfold, desperately trying to keep their eyes off of Melanie's slim frame.

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO AS YOU SAY!" Melanie screamed, she walked right up to Sirius and actually shoved him in the chest. "YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" Silence fell and Sirius looked shocked, before throwing Draco to the floor and storming off, Melanie fell to her knees beside Draco and checked to see if he was alright, apart from bruising around his neck where Sirius had practically choked him.

"This family is so full of drama." Ginny heard some one mutter. She thought it was Christopher, he followed Sirius, as Emma ran to her niece and comforted the now sobbing girl, thankfully Fleur and Bill had left last night for their honeymoon.

"He has-hasn't g-got a-any right!" Melanie sobbed, Draco pulled Melanie close, then pulled her to her feet and led her back into his room, then beckoned Ginny.

"Can you get her some clothes?" He asked, Ginny nodded and ran down the stairs to Melanie's room on the floor below and grabbed some jeans, a strappy top and some clean underwear.

When she got upstairs Draco was sat on his bed with Melanie curled up with her head in his lap, he was stroking her hair and her sobs turned to sniffling.

"It's only because he loves you," Draco was saying softly, Ginny smiled at this. Silently she handed Melanie her clothes then left to make sure Harry wasn't about to blow up. When she entered his room it was to find Hermione, Luna and Pansy whispering in the corner, while Blaise, Ron and Neville were calming a distraught Harry down.

"She was in her underwear! With him!" Harry groaned, rubbing furiously at his eyes, he looked so upset.

"Harry really, you should trust your sister more, anyways Ginny was in here with you last night," Pansy said, not quite the right thing to say, instantly Ron had Harry by the scruff of the neck and was shaking him.

"What were you doing with my little sister!" Ron yelled, red in the face, with steam practically billowing form his ear.

"Ron!" Ginny screamed and leapt forward. This was really starting to get out of hand.

"Stop it!" Hermione screeched, as she helped Ginny yank the boys apart.

"This needs to be sorted out. It isn't any of our business what other couple's get up to." Ginny said, just as Molly appeared at the door.

"I'm afraid Luna and Neville it's time we have a little discussion with the others, Emma said you can stay if you want, but understands if you feel a bit more comfortable going home," Molly said with a grim smile, this talk was not going to be good.

Luna smiled at Molly and thanked her for her kindness, but that it was really time she and Neville got to their respective homes. So the pair left immediately. Then fifteen minutes later everyone was settle down in the living room.

Molly, Arthur, Emma, Severus, Sirius, Remus, a woman none of the kids knew, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Melanie, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Christopher, Tonks and Moody.

"Ok we realise that quite a few of us are now in varying stages of relationships, but please guys remember that we share this house," Emma said. "I know it's going to be harder on you kids, because there are some fairly huge adjustments for you to make, but please either agree to leave it if someone is sleeping in someone else's room, or not to sleep anywhere but your own room, Now is the deciding point. What are we all going to agree on? But also guys remember, we have members of the Order here as well, they are volunteering because you lot need constant protection, and they don't want any nastiness."

"I'm not having sex so I don't see what the problem is!" Melanie drawled, glaring at Sirius.

"Yeah, Melanie we're going to talk about that," Emma said quickly, and then looked to the Weasley boys. "If we agree to leave it if someone is sleeping in someone else's room that means you can't beat anyone up for having Ginny in their room." Emma said pointedly glancing at Harry.

There was a slight grumble, then a slow nodding of heads to say they agreed with that.

"Ok then Boys, the guys are going to talk to you, girls, Molly, Belle and I are going to talk to you," Emma said.

"Who's Belle?" Hermione asked.

Emma shot a look to Remus, who held his hand up.

"Sorry, Belle is my fiancée, you haven't met her before because she always been away when you were around." Harry looked thunderstruck.

"You mean you've had a fiancée and hidden it from me!" Harry barked.

"Harry, please you know I would have told you if I could, but we needed to keep it quiet, I've been with the werewolves, they would have killed me if they found out somehow, and they always find out." Remus explained, so Harry snapped his head towards the woman, she was pretty; he had seen her with Remus last night but assumed her to be related to Fleur. She had shoulder length blonde hair, very pale skin, and was very tall, probably about 5"9, a slim frame but not lanky.

"Belle Black," She said reaching forward to shake Harry's hand.

"Wait you're related to…"

"She's my cousin, one of my favourites next to Andromeda," Sirius said.

"My favourite Aunt!" Tonks squeaked, hugging her aunt.

"But then that means... No way..." Draco gasped.

"Yes, I am your aunt too," Belle said, she stepped forward and hugged Draco.

"This really is the weirdest family ever." Hermione stated.


	23. Chapter 23

Ginny awoke abruptly to the sound of screaming, not the good kind, the very angry Melanie kind. So crawling away from Harry as he stirred Ginny threw on a pair of his clean boxers over her knickers and walked into the hallway.

"THAT'S IT! OUT! I WANT YOU OUT!" Sirius roared.

"No way! No Way! You can't do this!" Melanie shouted. Sirius had Draco by the scruff of the neck, as he was dress in a t-shirt and black silk boxers. Then Ginny noticed Melanie's state of dress, she was only wearing a red lacy thong and matching bra, oh she was in trouble.

"GET SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON!" Sirius roared, by now everyone was awake and watching the scene unfold, desperately trying to keep their eyes off of Melanie's slim frame.

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO AS YOU SAY!" Melanie screamed, she walked right up to Sirius and actually shoved him in the chest. "YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" Silence fell and Sirius looked shocked, before throwing Draco to the floor and storming off, Melanie fell to her knees beside Draco and checked to see if he was alright, apart from bruising around his neck where Sirius had practically choked him.

"This family is so full of drama." Ginny heard some one mutter. She thought it was Christopher, he followed Sirius, as Emma ran to her niece and comforted the now sobbing girl, thankfully Fleur and Bill had left last night for their honeymoon.

"He has-hasn't g-got a-any right!" Melanie sobbed, Draco pulled Melanie close, then pulled her to her feet and led her back into his room, then beckoned Ginny.

"Can you get her some clothes?" He asked, Ginny nodded and ran down the stairs to Melanie's room on the floor below and grabbed some jeans, a strappy top and some clean underwear.

When she got upstairs Draco was sat on his bed with Melanie curled up with her head in his lap, he was stroking her hair and her sobs turned to sniffling.

"It's only because he loves you," Draco was saying softly, Ginny smiled at this. Silently she handed Melanie her clothes then left to make sure Harry wasn't about to blow up. When she entered his room it was to find Hermione, Luna and Pansy whispering in the corner, while Blaise, Ron and Neville were calming a distraught Harry down.

"She was in her underwear! With him!" Harry groaned, rubbing furiously at his eyes, he looked so upset.

"Harry really, you should trust your sister more, anyways Ginny was in here with you last night," Pansy said, not quite the right thing to say, instantly Ron had Harry by the scruff of the neck and was shaking him.

"What were you doing with my little sister!" Ron yelled, red in the face, with steam practically billowing form his ear.

"Ron!" Ginny screamed and leapt forward. This was really starting to get out of hand.

"Stop it!" Hermione screeched, as she helped Ginny yank the boys apart.

"This needs to be sorted out. It isn't any of our business what other couple's get up to." Ginny said, just as Molly appeared at the door.

"I'm afraid Luna and Neville it's time we have a little discussion with the others, Emma said you can stay if you want, but understands if you feel a bit more comfortable going home," Molly said with a grim smile, this talk was not going to be good.

Luna smiled at Molly and thanked her for her kindness, but that it was really time she and Neville got to their respective homes. So the pair left immediately. Then fifteen minutes later everyone was settle down in the living room.

Molly, Arthur, Emma, Severus, Sirius, Remus, a woman none of the kids knew, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Melanie, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Christopher, Tonks and Moody.

"Ok we realise that quite a few of us are now in varying stages of relationships, but please guys remember that we share this house," Emma said. "I know it's going to be harder on you kids, because there are some fairly huge adjustments for you to make, but please either agree to leave it if someone is sleeping in someone else's room, or not to sleep anywhere but your own room, Now is the deciding point. What are we all going to agree on? But also guys remember, we have members of the Order here as well, they are volunteering because you lot need constant protection, and they don't want any nastiness."

"I'm not having sex so I don't see what the problem is!" Melanie drawled, glaring at Sirius.

"Yeah, Melanie we're going to talk about that," Emma said quickly, and then looked to the Weasley boys. "If we agree to leave it if someone is sleeping in someone else's room that means you can't beat anyone up for having Ginny in their room." Emma said pointedly glancing at Harry.

There was a slight grumble, then a slow nodding of heads to say they agreed with that.

"Ok then Boys, the guys are going to talk to you, girls, Molly, Belle and I are going to talk to you," Emma said.

"Who's Belle?" Hermione asked.

Emma shot a look to Remus, who held his hand up.

"Sorry, Belle is my fiancée, you haven't met her before because she always been away when you were around." Harry looked thunderstruck.

"You mean you've had a fiancée and hidden it from me!" Harry barked.

"Harry, please you know I would have told you if I could, but we needed to keep it quiet, I've been with the werewolves, they would have killed me if they found out somehow, and they always find out." Remus explained, so Harry snapped his head towards the woman, she was pretty; he had seen her with Remus last night but assumed her to be related to Fleur. She had shoulder length blonde hair, very pale skin, and was very tall, probably about 5"9, a slim frame but not lanky.

"Belle Black," She said reaching forward to shake Harry's hand.

"Wait you're related to…"

"She's my cousin, one of my favourites next to Andromeda," Sirius said.

"My favourite Aunt!" Tonks squeaked, hugging her aunt.

"But then that means... No way..." Draco gasped.

"Yes, I am your aunt too," Belle said, she stepped forward and hugged Draco.

"This really is the weirdest family ever." Hermione stated.


	24. Chapter 24

Summer was drawing to a close and it truly had been the most eventful ever, a short visit to Petunia ended up catastrophically when Melanie punched Dudley for treating Harry badly, knocking him to the floor, great boxer – yeah right. Christopher fell about laughing, but went mad when Vernon grabbed Melanie by the hair and chucked her out of the house physically, Emma was beyond furious. There was a bit of a scuffle, and then Christopher stormed out of the house with Harry and Emma, to find Melanie sitting on the car bonnet, kicking her legs, so hard it dented and scratched the car.

There were several arguments between Sirius and Melanie; she was not taking well to his dislike of Draco. But they always made up sooner or later.

A small fight started between Harry and Draco, but it was soon resolved, Pansy it seemed upset Ginny by accident, as a result was hexed, and had to get Molly to remove the flying bogies that were attacking her. Hermione and Ron got into another argument, he was attacked by a flock of canaries, they were not talking for a few days, but that passed.

Molly was caught dragging Sirius out of the kitchen by the ear on five occasions when he wouldn't stop pestering her about trying the food she was cooking. There was uproar from everyone but Melanie when Emma and Severus came out about their relationship.

Ginny had a quidditch accident, where she fell fifty foot from her broom when Fred accidentally sent a bludger her way. Hermione fell down the stairs when she was walking to breakfast, she had been reading a new book, and wasn't paying attention. George blew up his bed room, while he was in it, turning himself pink for a week before the spell wore off, Emma found it hilarious.

But all in all, some how, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy managed to return for their final year in Hogwarts in one piece, while Ginny and Melanie managed to be good for their sixth year.

In fact they managed, by the end of the summer to be really good friends, even Draco and Harry, it had even gotten to the point where Pansy was trading beauty tips with Hermione for some study tips, and Blaise was playing chess with Ron. Ginny and Melanie loved it. So did Emma, she loved the chaos, and was sad to see it leave, she was however glad that Sirius had moved out of Grimmauld place, with Christopher, and her nephew and friend had moved in with her. Though she would miss Severus while he was away teaching, she knew he would visit when he could.

Everyone was very happy, Molly was glad she would have company while Arthur went to work, and Sirius was happy that Molly would be around to cook. And to be honest as much as they would miss the chaos, they would most definitely enjoy the peace while it lasted.

The welcoming feast was brilliant as expected, food was great, and Dumbledore's speech good, but best of all was the little surprise.

Ginny had been given place as Gryffindor Prefect, Ron was a prefect also but the surprise was yet to come. Hermione had been made head girl – ok it wasn't that much of a surprise, but the head boy was, quite surprisingly, Blaise Zabini. Everyone had their bet on Draco or Harry. In any case, Parvati was made seventh year girls prefect for Gryffindor. Draco and Pansy were made prefect for their house, and Ginny later found that Luna was given a prefect place also.

"Oh wow! Oh my! I got Head Girl!" Hermione squealed, jumped up, ran to Dumbledore to collect her badge, even hugging him, then skipped – yes skipped - back to the Gryffindor table.

Ginny was in fit of laughter as she pinned her badge to her robes, she saw Harry was a little disappointed, but he had been made Quidditch captain, and was happy to just that to focus on.

The group left the table and went up to their dorms, all grinning and smiling, laughing and joking; nothing in that moment could upset them.

The next morning was a silent morning; all over the daily prophet were two words.

_**MASS BREAKOUT**_

Azkaban officials confirm there was a mass breakout from the high security wizarding prison. It is now said that this is truly the end of Minister Fudge. Once year spent denying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return, a year of doing nothing, but petty arrest. And now a mass breakout.

Nearly every Prisoner in the facility has escaped, bar those who had been given the kiss; this is only a seventh of over a thousand prisoners.

There were pictures splattered all over the page, different men and women, Lucius was out. As well as quite a few other familiar faces.

* * *

><p><em>Rain was pouring down from the heavens. A bolt of lighting. Rumble of thunder. Silence. Mountains surrounding him. Leering, threatening. Another flash. Another rumble. And there at the lowest point of the valley was what looked like a little stone house, he ran towards it, as fast as he could, his feet slipping slightly, but still he kept on, he had to get there.<em>

When he reached the building, he walked around it, it wasn't a building at all, more of a tomb, there foreboding, it was ancient, as if it had been around forever. Another clap of lighting.

Harry awoke panting, he was covered in sweat, Ron was standing over him looking scared.

"Harry?" Ron asked weakly. "Harry? What's wrong? What happened?" Ron asked. "Seamus went to get McGonagall." Just then Ginny came tumbling into the room.

"Something's wrong with Melanie!" She shouted, then ran from the room, Harry scrambled out of his bed, still weak from the nightmare. He reached the bottom of the girls' stair case and started yelling, he could hear screaming.

The Hermione appeared, she was floating a withering Melanie down the staircase, and Hermione herself looked like she was going to throw up.

"She just won't stop!" Then someone tumbled into the common room, and McGonagall appeared, with Christopher and Dumbledore.

Immediately Melanie stopped and woke up, she too was panting and sweating, Harry turned to Christopher, he was in no better state.

"Harry, Melanie my office now." Dumbledore ordered, the pair nodded, and slowly made their way to his office, Christopher and McGonagall helping them.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville were too worried for their friends to go back to sleep so they settled on the sofa, awaiting their return.

In the headmaster's office Melanie, Harry and Christopher were sat in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk.

"Melanie you first, what did you see?" Dumbledore said softly.

"I was lying there, curled up into a ball, there were these men, they were looking down at me smirking, laughing at me, I didn't know what they were doing, I couldn't see much, and then one of them hit me. Said I was a stupid little half breed. Neither pure or filth. Another said I had been pathetic to think a potion would save me. Then they started to kick and hit me, and I could feel every blow. And on the wall opposite me there was a date etched into the wall, and there was a countdown, I only had two days left until it reached this date, they laughed as I looked at it desperately. Then suddenly my time was out and he was there, Voldemort, it was horrible, I screamed for him not to, begged, pleaded, I fought as hard as I could, then there was a sudden flash of light and I woke up..." Tears were running down her face, and Harry couldn't even look at his sister.

"Harry if you would."

"I was in a valley, it was night, and there was a storm raging, but all I could focus on was this kind of tomb, there was something about it. It felt as if it had been there since the beginning of time, and I knew I should leave it alone, but there was something in there drawing me to it. I think I know what was in it." Harry said.

"I think you do as well Harry, we'll discuss this in a bit. But Christopher, your dream."

"Erm there was a boy, he was younger then me, Harry's age maybe. He'd been hiding, from what I don't know, but he was found by Deatheaters, they were torturing him, but sir, these aren't just random dreams," Christopher said.

"No they aren't, you're all connected by your scars, although Harry's is the main one because he was actually hit by the curse, the curse split, hitting both you and Melanie, and also Voldemort, it killed him, but all of you had your mothers protection."

"You have a scar?" Melanie asked. Christopher nodded and turned around; on the lower part of the back of his neck was a small lightning bolt scar.

"There is so much we don't know right now Professor, and yet you expect us to bring down Voldemort?" Harry asked his headmaster, hurt, and angry.

"Harry, your life, it has always been about what you don't know, and finding the truth." Dumbledore told him.

"But what if I lose the will to keep trying?" Harry asked.

"But could you ever lose the will to carry on fighting Harry, could you sacrifice the lives of so many, Cedric, Your mother, your father, Mary Rose, Your grandparents, Your Godmother. Are you willing to risk Melanie and Christopher, all your friends and the family you have with you now? I know it sounds like I'm placing the weight of the world on your shoulders, but Harry, could you, being who you are, really allow yourself to give up?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry knew even if the prophecy hadn't said it would be him to kill Voldemort, it still would be him, because he needed to, for him, for everyone.


	25. Chapter 25

Melanie flung herself at Draco when she saw him the following morning, Draco wrapped her up in his arms and wondered what was wrong, she was shaking, and crying.

Harry clapped him on the back with a sad smile.

"She had a bad dream last night, didn't manage to get to sleep even after a dreamless sleep potion," Harry told him quietly, and now Draco was really concerned, because next to nothing could fight off one of those potions.

"Melanie? What's wrong, tell me what's wrong?" Draco asked, pulling her away from the great hall and down an empty corridor, but he never managed to get a word out of her, just sobs, so he settled for that and tried to sooth her.

Finally the bell rung, but still Melanie was in no state to go to class so instead he decided he'd risk being late to Transfiguration, and take her to the Hospital wing.

When he reached it he found Madame Pomfrey sitting at her desk, but she leaped up when she saw Draco come in carrying Melanie bridal style.

"Is she alright?" The nurse asked, pulling her wand out.

"No, she didn't sleep last night, and, well, she's crying, a lot," Draco said awkwardly. The nurse nodded in understanding, having been told about Melanie's dream, so that she knew the situation.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, if you could place her down on a bed, I'll get her a stronger solution," The nurse said then left to get the potion, only to find she had run out. "Mr Malfoy, would you please go to Professor Snape and ask him for a strong batch of Dreamless Sleep?" The nurse asked. Draco nodded and left the room, leaving Melanie still curled up and whimpering. He tuned to see the nurse stroking her hair and comforting her, so he knew she would be safe.

When he reached the dungeons it was only to find Severus was teaching the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Luna and Ginny were sitting together whispering frantically, their eyes widened when Draco walked in, his shirt damp with tears, and a slight smudge of Mascara. When he noticed their stares he looked down, and shook his head.

"Melanie's, she's not faring well." Draco told them quietly then walked to Severus.

"How can I help you, Draco?" Severus drawled.

"Madame Pomfrey needs a strong solution of Dreamless Sleep potion." Draco said, Severus nodded.

"Who is it for, so I have an idea of how strong to make it."

"Melanie, but she didn't sleep last night, even though she had a dreamless sleep potion."

Severus' head snapped up and he tried to find a hint of lie in Draco's face, it wasn't there.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know, but she really needs the potion, she's crying a lot, she'll make herself ill." Draco stressed.

It was strange for him, he was never totally heartless, but before he wouldn't have given two shits if the Gryffindor princess was hurt and ill, but now the thought that she was in any form of pain, emotional or physical drove him mad, he needed her to be better again, it tore him apart for her to be like this. Even worse, he didn't like seeing it when Hermione fell down the stairs, she broke her ankle, and he hadn't liked that, not to say he would have liked it before, but to be honest it wouldn't have bothered him, but now if Muggleborn Hermione hurt herself he didn't like that. True he had become somewhat protective over the girls, but the same also went for the guys, he did worry when his friends got hurt. And it wasn't something he was used to.

As quickly as he could Draco made his way up to the hospital wing and gave Melanie the potion as Madame Pomfrey had showed, and was glad when Melanie fell to a dreamless sleep. She looked content, and Draco smiled as she curled up to him, the nurse even excused him from the day's lessons, as long as he caught up.

Harry was worried, he and Ginny were in serious trouble, oh yes, Ron had caught them doing a little more then just kissing, in a slight moment of teenage hormones the pair dashed into a empty classroom, Ginny was had lost her shirt, as had Harry, His hands were on her breast while hers were slightly lower… ok a lot lower.

Ron was fuming. It was bad enough for him to know what was going on between them, but to see it was a whole different ball game.

"POTTER!" Ron roared as he stormed into the Gryffindor common room, Melanie who had calmed down and was feeling much better, and was sitting on the sofa perked up.

"Yes?" she asked innocently, looking up at Ron with wide eyes.

"Not you!" Ron snarled, and for a second Melanie was quite shocked, and Hermione looked extremely worried, for Harry that is.

"Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Where is he?" Ron snarled.

"Erm, not here, he went out!" Hermione said quickly, and then Ron stormed out, leaving the Gryffindors behind looking fairly scared.

"Oh dear Harry, what have you done?" Melanie asked as Harry shot up from behind the sofa.

"He won't calm down till he gets to hit me!" Harry nearly squeaked. Out side there was a scream, and then lots of yelling, the three Gryffindors put there ears to the portrait and listened. Then they opened the entrance slightly.

There they could see Luna and Ginny arguing with Ron.

"It's none of your business!"

"You're my sister!"

"I really don't see how that means I can't do stuff with Harry."

"He's my best mate."

"I'm his girlfriend."

"You're not allowed to do that!"

"What snog him!"

"Yes!"

"Ok I'll do the other stuff instead!"

"No you won't!"

"Go snog Luna!"

Luna perked up at this, and from a look from Ginny the blonde girl walked up to Ron.

"Come on, I think we should go outside, don't you?" Luna asked, then linked arms with Ron and led him away from the common rooms. Ginny burst out laughing, and only realised Harry, Hermione and Melanie were watching when she heard them laughing too.

When returned he didn't say a word to Harry, but looked very smug with himself. So Harry took his chance.

"How you doing, Ron?" Harry asked casually.

"Me, I'm great," Ron said cheerfully then sat down on the sofa, ignorant to the snickers from his friends.

Down in the Slytherin Girls dorms things weren't so good, Pansy was sitting on her own in her room painting her nails the muggle way when a group of girls walked in, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis, they sneered at her then sat on Tracey's bed, with a sigh Pansy hopped up and went to leave.

"Where do you're think you're going traitor?" Daphne sneered. But Pansy didn't answer; she simply carried on walking towards the door, when Millicent blocked the way.

"Talk when spoken to!" Millicent sneered.

"Remember when you used to do that for me? Oh Millie. You're never going to go anywhere in life, because all you'll ever be is someone else's lackey. Pathetic really," Pansy drawled.

"How dare you?" Millicent's fist was pulled back and she was about to punch Pansy when Daphne stopped her.

"Remember when you used to have a life. What are you now? Nothing but a little piece of poor filth. You've got no money, no looks, and certainly no brains. You're nothing but a useless whore." Daphne said in a bitter sweet voice, Pansy was struck silent, before shaking her head.

"You may have money Daphne but you certainly don't have use for it," Pansy said slowly.

"And why is that?"

"Because that mark etched into your skin is going to get you either killed or thrown into Azkaban to rot away for the rest of your life," Pansy said, her voice was soft, almost a whisper, and it hit Daphne to the core.

"W-we won't lose." Daphne said trying to regain her composure.

"Keep telling yourself that," Pansy whispered. By now Millicent had enough and punched Pansy, then Tracey joined in, Pansy screamed as they beat her up, she didn't stand a chance against them, Millicent was an elephant to her kitten size. Tracey was no puppy either, they clawed viciously at her until the dorm room door smashed against the wall and Draco and Blaise appeared, they saw Pansy was a bloody mess on the floor and instantly hexed the three girls attacking her. Then Draco picked up the whimpering girl, and in the shock of it all, unable to think straight, he took her to Gryffindor tower.

"What happened?" Hermione gasped when she opened the portrait door, Draco didn't answer her though and just walked in, trailed by Blaise and lay Pansy down on the sofa that Harry and Ron had jumped up off.

"The girls, they were really going at it. Seriously never seen anything quite like it, reminded me of Aunt Bella!" Draco panted, Melanie was by the portrait, she turned and yelled something at Draco, but he didn't catch it, he looked questioningly at Hermione.

"She's gone to get Snape," Hermione called. She looked concerned, they all did. Something had to be done; Pansy couldn't go back to her dorm.

Hermione was waiting by the portrait for Melanie to return, and Ginny was using a pain revealing spell on Pansy, to heal the cuts would mean there was no proof.

Just as Ginny was about to finish her spell she was thrown to the floor when the entire castle shook.


	26. Chapter 26

Another violent shake.

Yelling.

A scream.

Silence.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron yelled. Just then Melanie came into view, she was running, but she was alone. She looked terrified.

"Deatheaters! Hundreds!" Melanie yelled as she fell into the Gryffindor common room. Just as she managed to stop, Draco fell to the floor screaming, holding onto his arm, Harry yanked the blonde boys sleeve up, his dark mark was burning.

Then Harry rushed to the window, it was starting to get dark out, but he could see them, flooding the grounds, through the forests. Some looked like they were already hurt, Centaurs most likely. Harry hoped Hagrid was ok. But his hut… that was already burning.

Then he had to ask himself, did they expect this to be the final battle, no this wasn't it. The battle, that was going to be a whole different battle.

Then with a deep sigh Harry was going to do something amazingly stupid. He had his apparition licence now, he was going to put that to use.

"Melanie, I love you right. Stay safe. Don't let them take you. Mum and dad, they're looking out for you," Harry told her, he held Melanie's face in his hands, she looked scared. He kissed her forehead, and then walked towards the fireplace, there was a small store of floo there, he sighed.

"Harry!" Ginny cried out, she ran to him. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go. I love you Ginny..." He kissed her deeply, then shoved her away, Ginny fell onto the couch and watched as Harry disappeared.

"What the hell is he doing?" Draco yelled. "He's meant to stay safe!"

"Where did he go? Ginny! Where did he go?" Blaise asked frantically.

"I-I don-don't know..." Ginny said quietly, but Melanie knew where he was going, though surely he couldn't floo there, surely.

Harry arrived at the leaky cauldron, Tom the barman looked shocked as Harry smiled at him then turned on the spot, picturing his dream.

Harry arrived in a valley, he looked around, it was really dark here, the rain was pouring hard, making the ground very slippery but Harry walked down to the stone tomb, he had his wand out and cast a lumos, so he could see, he wasn't reassured by the picture at all, but still he continued to the tomb, when he finally reached it he circled it a few times.

"What am I meant to do to open you?" He asked out loud and was amazed at what happened next.

A swirl of golden light emitted from the tomb, and then died down, a plaque appeared in the centre of the tomb and Harry had to lean over to read it.

'Vox of Natu Minimus' was inscribed in the plate; it shimmered in gold against silver.

He touched it with his finger tips, but snatched his hand back when another swirl of gold started once more. This time a shadow of a person appeared, like a ghost, silvery, Harry could see right through the person, but then as his body appeared, so did another, then another and another, before he knew it around twenty of these ... things were before him.

"What the hell!" Harry gasped stepping away from them.

"We've been expecting you," One of then said in a soft voice, it was a woman, not much older then Harry, she had long flowing hair, deep eyes, she was slim, and truly beautiful.

"How?" Harry asked.

"We just know these things," Another one said, this one male, he looked to be the oldest of them all, a beard longer then that of Dumbledore's, and a very wrinkled, though kind face.

"What are you?"

"The protectors of the key," Another said, this one also a man, he was older, but not a lot, he had a strong jaw, a mass on unruly, seemingly dark hair. He could pass for an older version of Christopher. "We are the founders of different schools around the world. We come here to protect our legacy."

"I need the Key, if Voldemort finds this place he'll take it, that can't happen," Harry said. The as an after thought asked something else. "Is Salazar Slytherin one of you?"

"No, my dear friend never quite reached the point of adding to the key," The man said sadly.

"Then you're Godric Gryffindor." Harry stated.

"That I am," The man said. "This is my wife Rowena." Godric said, holding the beautiful woman around the waist.

"Well how do I get the Key?" Harry asked impatiently.

"You have to want it not to imperil our students, but to protect them," Rowena said, Harry grumbled.

"How you I prove that?" He asked.

"Hold still, this won't hurt, just feel different," Another of the protectors said, she leant forwards and placed her cold hands on his temples, it felt like a cold breeze to Harry. The images flooded his mind.

His mother, father, Christopher, Melanie, Hermione and Ron, Ginny, Draco and Pansy and Blaise, Sirius, Emma, Remus. Hogwarts, tomb stone, transfiguration classroom, the Gryffindor common room, the quidditch pitch. Everything he ever knew flashed past his eyes. And then it stopped.

"You have a pure mind for someone so tortured, but don't lose hope, one day there'll be something more, and that day is drawing ever closer," The woman said softly.

"Helga, don't give too much away," The older one said, and there was a murmured agreement, but she glared at them.

"Until you've seen what I have, please don't say anything!" She snapped.

"I just need the key," Harry stressed, drawing attention back to himself.

"Do we allow him to have it?" The elderly man asked.

"Yes, you do," Helga said.

A flash of blinding light and Harry saw only Godric, Rowena and Helga before him.

"Harry for you and your family, I ask only that you keep this safe, we will of course be guiding you, and protecting the key," Godric said before holding out a small key, only it wasn't made of gold, or any other metal, it was made from what appeared to be a misty red substance.

"What is it?" Harry asked, the three founders of Hogwarts smiled at him.

"Love, see none of the founders could create the school, and make it last if it wasn't for their love of teaching, magic and their students," Rowena said.

And for a moment Harry was struck by the purity of it, he was holding love, in its simplest form. A mist. And all he could think of was Ginny.

"But Voldemort can't touch something so pure, why do I need to take it, he can't." Harry asked.

"Ah, this is because of your fourth year, when he was reborn into a new body, using your blood; he was given some of your love, the love your parents gave to you, the love your mother blessed you with when she died for you," Godric said, Harry nodded numbly; he closed his fist around the key and heaved a deep sigh. He tucked the key away in his pocket, glad it seemed to be solid.

"I've got to go." Harry said.

"But that's where you are wrong, you have to do nothing, you choose to do the things you do," Rowena said softly.

"Harry, my dear child, before you go, I will give you one more gift," Helga said. "Your family, I know you feel emptiness, as if not complete, hold onto that. Your tale is so far from over, and there are still many secrets to be recovered." Helga said, then she Godric and Rowena smiled at him one last time before disappearing with another flash of blinding light.

Harry was confused by this statement, but let it drift to the back of his mind, as he turned on the spot and disappeared himself with a pop.


	27. Chapter 27

When Harry finally got back to the school the morning sun was starting to rise, and Hogwarts looked like it had seen better days, there was smoke billowing from the astronomy tower, and the walls looked like they had been blasted at. Chunks of rock lay scattered across the floors and many a window was smashed, and yet it didn't seem foreboding.

Harry walked to the entrance doors, they were hanging dangerously by their hinges, then he walked up the staircase, the paintings were all but ruined; only a few remained behind.

"My dear boy!" one exclaimed as he saw Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked desperately.

"It was just a mass of fighting, horrible, I can't tell, blood, everywhere," The portrait shuddered, he looked ill, and Harry could see blood splattered over his canvas.

And suddenly terrified Harry ran up the stairs, he ran and ran, until he reached the portrait entrance to Gryffindor common room, but she wasn't there.

"MELANIE! GINNY! MELANIE!" Harry bellowed, hitting the portrait, trying desperately to get through.

"They're not here Harry," A gentle vice said from behind Harry, the young man spun around to find Dumbledore standing there looking older then ever before.

"Where are they?" Harry demanded.

"They left for the Heads private study area, but Harry, they believe you're dead," Dumbledore told him. "They are now at Emma's house."

"Why do they think I'm dead?" Harry asked.

"You've been gone nearly a week," Dumbledore told him.

"Wait no, no; I've been gone for hours maybe, but not that long. I went to get the key, I needed it, Voldemort was going to get it soon. So I got it." Harry said confused. Dumbledore nodded.

"All I ask next time Harry is for a little warning before you disappear in such dire times," Dumbledore said, Harry nodded.

"How did the battle go, I guess we won, but what was the price?" Harry asked.

"We neither won nor lost Harry, but the price we paid was grave. Three of our teachers died, Filius Flitwick, Argus Filch and Bathsheda Babbling. Professors McGonagall, Snape and Trelawney have been put in St Mungo's. The school has been closed, and won't open for another week, by which time we will be in early October. And Several Aurors lost their lives." Dumbledore said.

"No students died?" Harry asked.

"No but I'm afraid we lost some of our members to join the Deatheaters ranks, such a shame," Dumbledore said, Harry looked at the elderly man and saw the disappointment etched into his face, and for the first time he could really see how much hope he held in his students.

"I have the key on me." Harry told his headmaster after a pause.

"Amazing isn't it Harry?" Dumbledore said.

"It's everything a good school should be made of," Harry said. "It reminded me of people, my family, friends, and you sir." Harry said, total honesty.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said, Harry saw more emotion on the mans face and felt heat rise to his cheeks, but it was only the truth.

* * *

><p>Melanie had locked herself away for the last couple of days, she hadn't eaten, all she had was a glass of water. It was scaring Draco and Ginny, but Ginny was also a mess, she spent most of her time crying, though holding onto the distant hope that Harry was alive. Christopher didn't say a word to anyone. The Potter household was truly broken. And yet the feeling of death wasn't quite there. The pang didn't occur, the pang of losing someone loved, but still the pure terror of it had eaten away at them for the last week.<p>

So there was a great fuss when Dumbledore appeared in the living room, and not alone, Ginny and Hermione started to scream before throwing themselves at Harry and knocking him the floor. Eventually Hermione got up and settle for hugging everyone else in the room, while Ginny remained on top on Harry, snogging him senseless.

Ron and Draco were hugging, Blaise was hugging Hermione and Pansy was dancing when Melanie came down the stairs, tears streaming down her face. She saw the hugging and dancing then she saw Ginny on top of another boy.

"I can't Believe y-" Melanie started to shout when Ginny got off of Harry and he sat up looking dishevelled.

For a moment silence fell, everything stopped, and then she threw herself at Harry, knocking him to the floor once more, hugging him so tightly he couldn't breathe.

"I thought you were dead!" Melanie cried.

When she had finished hugging Harry she then went to Christopher and latched onto him.

A celebration started, Molly was cooking as if tomorrow would never come, the Weasley boys, including Fleur and Bill and Charlie, who had come to the house at the news Harry was dead. Ginny was not to be separated from Harry all night, and he was only to happy with that.

When the clock struck two am, Harry decided it was time he went to bed, he was starting to get tired; he bid good night to everyone then left for his room.

Just as he settled down in bed, the door to his room opened, and there stood Ginny, dressed in her worn jeans and fitted purple jumper. She smiled slightly at Harry as he sat up in his bed.

"I was so scared that I had lost you," Ginny said softly, she stepped towards him slightly, still leaving about ten foot between her and his bed. Only coming any closer when he held out his hand to her, slowly she sat on his bed and laced her fingers through his.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, he pulled her close, and sat her on his lap over the covers.

"I was scared that you wouldn't return, and I know we're still only kids Harry, but I love you so much. I don't want a life without you..." Ginny said softly, so softly it was almost whisper.

Harry pulled her closer still and kissed her head, he didn't want her to be feeling like this, because he wasn't around.

"Harry?" Ginny said. He looked at her, but was caught off guard when she kissed him hard, her tongue ran across his bottom lip, asking for entrance, he allowed, and soon her was roaming his mouth, moaning as he kissed her back. And soon he was out of the covers, lying on top of his girlfriend, with nothing other then her on his mind, then she did something that slightly shocked him, she pulled away long enough so she could pull her jumper over her head, then returned to kissing Harry.

And slowly but surely his hands moved from her hips, over her flat stomach, Ginny moaned once more as his hands moved over the soft skin.

Harry's lips left Ginny's plump lips long enough for him to nibble and suck at the skin on her neck, then down until he reached her collar bone, then again further down, Ginny arched her back slightly and Harry took his chance to unclasp her bra, then pull it down her arms.

Then Ginny annoyed with her jeans stopping her skin from touching Harry's undid the buttons and then pulled them down, around her ankles then kicked them to the floor. Then she did something a little more daring and pulled down Harry's boxers, the last remaining bit of clothing on him. They had never gotten so far with each other before, well, not with anyone else either.

The next Morning Ginny awoke with Harry's arm around her waist, and then realised that she was completely naked. She scrambled away from Harry then pulled the cover off him so she could get her knickers back on and one of his t-shirts.

"Gin, what are you doing?" Harry groaned, Ginny smiled, at him, he looked so cute.

"I'm getting some clothes on," Ginny told him. This caused Harry to laugh.

"Unless you plan on going somewhere you don't need them, remember last night, I kinda saw you naked," Harry said grinning; he smirked when Ginny playfully swiped at him.

"I know that, it's just that we're not quite at the point of walking around in the nude." Ginny said.

Eventually the pair found themselves down the in kitchen; Ginny by now had changed into a black skirt, with purple tights and a white t-shirt.

"You look nice Ginny," Emma said setting a rather large portion in front of her, consisting of several bits of bacon, three sausages, a large mound of beans, a lot of scrambled eggs, and two pieces of toast, the smile on the younger girls face told all, and she would surely be hungry.

Ginny flushed red; she could see the smirks on most the adult faces, even receiving a wink from Tonks.

"Have you guys read this?" Hermione asked as she walked in carrying the Daily Prophet. She put the paper on the table.

_**Thirza School hits back**_

After all thesae attacks, The Irish school of Magic is hitting back and stating that anyone who supports He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will not be allowed to attend the school. This is a very much supported idea, after the attack at Hogwarts only a week ago, 'limit the magical ability and limit the damage'… (Story continues on the page 6 & 7)

"Are you going to see Sev today?" Melanie asked as she walked into the room, Emma took her attention form Ginny and smiled at her Goddaughter.

"Of course, they say he should be out in time for school, Minerva though, may not. Belle has taken her place, just until she gets better." Emma said, Melanie beamed at Belle.

"Wicked."


	28. Chapter 28

It was morning at the Potter household, and everything was going wrong, the kids were leaving in half an hour, and yet they hadn't finished packing.

"You've had a week! A week! And you decide to do it on the morning before you leave!" Molly called from the kitchen. Hermione looked indignant at this; she was of course perfectly ready.

"She isn't including you Hermione, don't worry," Emma chuckled then went to help the girls who were searching for random things.

There was a scream, and everyone ran to Pansy's room.

They looked to the floor were there lie a dead rat.

"Look at it! Look at what they did! They hid a rat in my trainers!" Pansy wailed, Emma engulfed the hysterical girl into her arms, while Charlie removed the offending creature. Ginny yelled at him they had to give it a good send off, so Charlie agreed, with Emma's permission to bury it nicely in the garden.

Finally they were ready to leave to get back to school; Remus and Belle would take the children as they needed to get there for their teaching jobs anyway.

When they arrived in Dumbledore's office they were warmly welcomed by the elderly Headmaster who was looking much better.

"Please go ahead to your common rooms; I don't think you'll find many there. The password is the same. Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini and Miss Parkinson I think that because of your new fondness for the Gryffindor students that is where we will replace you," Dumbledore said, and then looked up at the sorting hat. "Don't you agree."

"They were once true Slytherins, but over the last year the change is near amazing, they've shown bravery beyond the many, though I feel maybe Ravenclaw would be a better suit, the fondness of their fellow Gryffindors does shine through, so yes, Gryffindor." The hat said, then went silent.

"Well there you go," Dumbledore said, when they were out of his office, the three once Slytherins were very happy.

From then on every time Harry, Ron and Hermione were anywhere, Ginny, Melanie, Luna, Neville, Draco, Pansy and Blaise were there as well. By now it wasn't such a shock, people had adjusted to this. It was also well know now that Harry and Ginny were still going strong now a year into their relationship, Draco and Melanie too were doing well eight months later, and that Ron and Luna had been together for nearly a month. Hermione was happy being single. Blaise was in contact with Gabrielle, but realised it was just friendly. Pansy was still Pansy, she went on dates and met up with boys, but nothing was set in stone. Neville was a stammering mess around Pansy, but he dare not make a move.

But no matter what the friendship remained strong, yes there were arguments, and small fights, particularly between Melanie and Harry and Ginny and Ron, but nothing ever tore the group apart. The smartest, strongest, bravest and most loyal of all friendship groups. Albus Dumbledore could not be prouder; they were the fighters, who would never back down. The light in dark times. He was proud, and so should be their guardians and parents.

And then the unthinkable happened, it was late November, and Albus decided that the students deserved a break. So he allowed Hermione and Blaise to talk him into a day at Hogsmeade.

The group had stayed together for the most part; sipping butterbeer at the three broomsticks, but Melanie felt the sudden urge to empty her bladder. She got up and went to the toilet. Five minutes later Harry was getting restless.

"Where is she?" Harry mumbled, Pansy sighed and got up, she walked to the woman's toilets and walked in, the place was a mess. The mirrors were shattered, the cubicle doors were lying strewn across the floor, the sinks smashed, water leaking over the floors. But it was empty.

Running out to the main area Pansy shouted for her friends.

Melanie had been taken.


	29. Chapter 29

Melanie whimpered, she had been locked away for three days, she knew it was three days because on the wall opposite her, in what looked like blood, was a countdown, the minutes were ticking away, counting down the hours, the weeks.

_2 weeks, 0 days, 7 hours, 49 minutes._

Melanie lets tears roll softly down her cold face, she was in a cage of stone, four solid walls, one with a door, one with the count down, in the corner was a small dish, a even smaller bit of bread within, and a bucket, full of water. But she wouldn't go near it, she'd rather starve herself.

When they first brought her here they were outraged when the results came that she would not be of any use to them, because of the potion, the count down was there counting the days away until she would be of use to Him.

She had been stripped of her clothes and dressed in rags. She looked similar to a bloody house elf.

Melanie opened her eyes, she'd been here too long, why hadn't they saved her yet.

_1 week, 3 days, 22 hours, 5 minutes._

Harry was going out of his mind. They had no idea. Or very little idea of where Voldemort was keeping Melanie, it seemed Voldemort had left his old fort and moved away somewhere else.

Christopher was not doing so well either, he wanted to know where his baby sister was. So when he'd finally lost it, someone had to pay. Storming into Hogwarts, ignoring the calls of Dumbledore, his Godfather, and walked to the Gryffindor common room, to find the portrait of the fat lady, who had returned, wouldn't let him in.

"I'm sorry but no password, no entry," The fat lady said, thankfully, someone had heard the commotion and opened the portrait.

"Christopher?" Hermione asked tearfully.

But he only pushed past her and towards the sofa where Draco was sitting with Pansy, his head in his hands. Christopher grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and picked him up, throwing him against a wall.

"Where the hell is she!" Christopher roared.

"I don't know! Don't you think if I did you'd know by now?" Draco yelled.

"It was your job to hand her over, where were you meant to take her!" Christopher yelled.

"To the bloody manor! The Malfoy Manor!" Draco yelled. "I've already told Dumbledore!"

"Christopher! Stop this!" Hermione yelled, her pushed Christopher away from Draco and picked Draco up off the floor. "He's helped all he could." She said. The grabbing him by the arm she lead him away from the common room and out to the courtyard, and comforted him while he wept.

Melanie awoke to a group of men leering down at her, before really knew what was happening she felt a boot collide with her stomach, knocking the breath from her. Her arms gave way from beneath her and she fell to the floor, she had enough time only to see the countdown quickly.

_0 weeks, 2 days, 5 hours, 11 minutes._

Then another blow was delivered and she blacked out.

When she woke up once more she stared desperately at the countdown. Her eyes welled up, this couldn't be happening, please God no.

_0 weeks, 0 days, 1 hour, 37 minutes. _

She turned around when the door opened, and he stood there, just stood there, he didn't look at her at first, just smiled at the count down.

"It'll all be over soon, and then just six months more, then we'll kill you," Voldemort said softly, but it wasn't calming, it was the most terrifying thing she'd ever heard.

There was a commotion outside, yelling and banging, Voldemort looked angry, he quickly left the room, leaving Melanie alone, she listened intently, spells and hexes and curses and jinxes, all being yelled, some hitting the wrong people, some hitting walls. Melanie was so happy, maybe they'd come for her finally. Maybe, what was she talking about; they had definitely come for her.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Melanie screamed, hoping they would find her quicker, then the door burst open, a bright light shined through and a boy stood there, but she didn't know him.

He leapt forward and offered his hand to Melanie.

"Come on we need to get you out of here!" The boy insisted.

"Who are you?" Melanie asked as she took his hand and he dragged her out into the hallway.

The boy looked at her quickly, she saw emerald eyes, he looked like Harry and Christopher. Not identical, just strong jaw, straight nose, he didn't wear glasses, but he had the same eyes, he must be the same height as Harry too.

"I'm Ethan," The boy said.

"Melanie," Melanie called to him as they ran along the halls until they reached a door and burst through. "You look like my brother." Melanie shouted as they ran through another hall, all the way along there were people battling.

"Who's your brother?" Ethan yelled.

"Harry Potter." Melanie replied, and ran into Ethan he stopped so quickly Melanie banged into him.

"What do you mean Harry Potter?" Ethan asked.

"I mean Harry James Potter, I'm Melanie Potter," Melanie looked wary now.

Ethan said nothing, but continued to drag Melanie along corridors, until they reached a staircase, they ran up the stairs and out into a fancy hallway, lined with ancient paintings, they continued running, until they came to a pair of oaks doors, thrown open revealing a  
>large front garden, outside were five men, all wearing Auror robes in light blue, unlike the English dark green.<p>

"Who are these people?" Melanie hissed, as one of the men poked her with his wand.

"Australian Aurors, They came to rescue me, I had been trapped, we had a school trip. Visit muggle England, they came for me, but then I heard your screams a few days back, I came to get you out." Ethan explained, he had a slight accent, but for the first time Melanie noticed he too was wearing rags, the Aurors finished poking and looked bemused.

"Mr Potter, she's a Hogwarts student, we should get her back. Wonder how she got caught." The men said.

"Wait did he just call you Potter?" Melanie demanded.

"Yeah he did," Ethan answered.

"What's your name, full name?" Melanie demanded.

"Ethan Sirius Potter."


	30. Chapter 30

Melanie was silent the while way to Hogwarts, she and Ethan were taken by a muggle car belonging to the Australian Aurors and drove into London, and then walked five minutes to the Leaky Cauldron. They floo'd to the Headmasters office and waited in silence as the Aurors talked to Albus.

"Melanie, are you ok. Did they hurt you?" Albus asked, kneeling before the young girl.

"I just want my brothers," Ethan twitched slightly at this, and Melanie turned to him. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded angrily.

"Melanie please, this is something we should discuss with the family," Albus said, he turned to the Aurors. "I'll have to deal with this issue, can you please give me the name of Mr Potters carer."

"Sarah Yardly, she's the orphanage owner." The Auror said, Melanie looked sadly at Ethan.

"What do you mean orphanage, Ethan was sent to a family?" Albus asked.

"They gave me up. Reminded them too much of what was lost, I do believe," Ethan said somewhat bitterly, and for the first time Melanie saw Albus looked truly shocked.

"What do you mean they gave you up?" Albus asked.

"About ten years ago, they put me in an orphanage," Ethan said.

Silence fell for a moment then Albus spoke again.

"Melanie, I would like for you to go to Madame Pomfrey, and have a check up." Albus ordered Melanie nodded, got up and left.

Walking silently she made her way towards the hospital wing, she didn't realise the strange looks she was receiving from passing students. She was locked away in her own thoughts.

She walked into the hospital wing and walked to Madame Pomfrey office.

"Ma'am." Melanie said blankly.

"Oh Merlin!" The nurse exclaimed looking up at Melanie's bruised face.

The nurse led Melanie to a bed and got her to change out of her rags and into a medical gown.

"Do you mind, I have to make sure there's no serious damage," The nurse said, Melanie nodded numbly and let her do the check up.

"You're got several bruised ribs, and a sprained wrist. I don't know if there's anything else you want checked out?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"No," Melanie said, then pulled the covers up to her chin and rolled away from the older lady; she closed her eyes, and waited until Madame Pomfrey was gone until she let her tears fall.

* * *

><p>Harry ran to Dumbledore's office, he was called there, and Harry hoped they had found Melanie. When he fell into the office it was to find the headmaster sitting there with a boy that well looked like him, Harry, that is.<p>

"Have you got Melanie?" Harry demanded, looking between the boy and the headmaster.

"We have Melanie, she is in the hospital wing, but I would like to introduce you to Ethan," Albus said. Harry nodded shortly at the boy then looked to Dumbledore.

"What he got to do with any of this?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, Ethan is your twin." Albus said softly.

"You have got to be bloody well kidding me." Harry said with a slight laugh. The boy in question had unruly black hair, slightly tanned skin and the strong jaw line that both Harry and Christopher had. (Ok Christopher's hair was tamed like his mothers, but that's beside the point.)

"Harry I'm afraid that this is really Ethan Sirius Potter, he is your twin," Albus said with a tone Harry couldn't place, but he could tell that he was being totally serious.

"How many more brothers do I have?" Harry yelled.

"You have no more brothers Harry," Albus said, but from his tone Harry knew there was more, then he thought back to what Helga had told him.

"_'The tale is far from over, and there are still many secrets to be recovered.'_" Harry muttered. "There's more, I deserve to know!" Harry demanded.

"I'm afraid Harry that I need you to find out, or one of your family members, I can't produce the answers for you," Albus said.

"Ethan, this is Harry, excuse him, it has been a difficult few years for him." Albus said.

"What the hell am I meant to do now?" Harry demanded.

"I think maybe that some time alone with your twin would be ideal, then Christopher will need to know, I will be calling the family here, they need to know Melanie is back." Albus said, Harry nodded curtly then left the room, Ethan trailing after him.

"You didn't know either then?" Ethan asked.

"No, I-I didn't even know about Melanie or Christopher. They just appeared." Harry said as he sat down on the stairs, not caring to continue on.

"Christopher?" Ethan asked.

"My, well, I guess our older brother, he's twenty now. I flipped out when he turned up. I mean really flipped out, I fought him, drove Melanie crazy, she was the first one to come into the open," Harry explained as he held his head in his hands.

"Hmm, Melanie, tell me more about her, she didn't talk much when I rescued her." Ethan asked.

"What do you mean you rescued her?" Harry asked.

"She was being held in the same place as me, I heard her yelling when I was being rescued, so I went and got her out," Ethan explained.

"Thanks, so we all have scars, Chris on the back of his neck, Melanie on her collar bone, me on my forehead, have you got one?" Harry asked indicating you his scar. Ethan nodded and showed Harry his lightning bolt scar on his left shoulder.

"I didn't realise we all had one." Ethan said.

"Yeah, the curse hit me directly, but shattered and broke, one hitting the guy who cast it, one hitting each of my brothers and sisters," Harry explained, they were awkward that was the truth, what do you say to the twin that you're meeting for the first time in seventeen years?

"Do you wanna go check on Melanie?" Harry asked, when Ethan nodded the pair got up and walked towards the Hospital wing, well Harry led the way.

When they walked in Melanie was lying on a bed shaking, Christopher was perched on the bed beside her, rubbing her back and telling her everything would be alright. When the older man saw the pair walk in he silently swore then looked up.

"Do you realise how messed this family is? The Boy who must save the bloody world. The sister who the evil guy wants to get pregnant. The older brother who is trying to hold everything together. And now the twin that pops up from thin air," Christopher grumbled, yet he still walked up to Ethan and pulled the boy into a hug.

"It isn't quite finished there; I think there's still a lot to come." Harry said with a sigh. "How is she?" Harry asked.

"She's really shaken up; Madame Pomfrey said Melanie wouldn't let her check everything out." Christopher said pointedly. "And she won't tell me exactly what happened."

"Maybe I should get the girls; I mean she's more likely to tell them." Harry suggested.

"I was thinking maybe Emma or Molly, or both would be better." Christopher said. Harry nodded.

"They'll be along soon enough. I hope he didn't touch her," Harry said angrily.

"I'm gonna assume you're talking about the guy who took me." Ethan said.

"We'll explain everything in greater detail another time. Right now we have to get through this," Christopher said, clapped Ethan on the back then went and sat down beside the still crying Melanie.

Not even a minute later a large group of people came balling into the room. Severus, Emma, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Belle, Fred and George, even Charlie who it seemed decided to stick around for a while.

"Madame Pomfrey I do realise your position on no more then six visitors, however I feel due to circumstances and the pure fact there will be uproar when the kids realise Melanie is back, I feel it would be best for you to just let it slide this one time," Severus said before the nurse could even open her mouth.

"How is she?" Emma asked Christopher.

"Not too good, I really suggest that just for a bit that the males step back," Christopher said, he shuffled all the men back out of the hospital wing and left Molly, Emma and Belle to talk to the young girl.

"I'm guessing you don't know what he did to her?" Severus asked thickly.

"I'm afraid that she hasn't said a word to me, just cried," As he finished speaking they heard a crash at the end of the corridor, they turned to see Draco scrambling up from beside a fallen suit of armour and running towards them, closely followed by Ginny, then Ron, Blaise and Luna, Neville, Hermione and Pansy.

"She's back?" Draco panted. Severus walked to his Godson and helped support him, so he didn't collapse.

"She's in there talking to Emma and Molly," Severus said.

Ginny was already standing in Harry's arms, her hands holding his face.

Ron was talking seriously with Charlie about how Melanie looked; Blaise and Pansy were doing the same with Fred and George. Neville was helping Severus support Draco; it was Luna that noticed Ethan.

"You look just like Harry, minus the glasses and scar!" She exclaimed, and for the first time the adults also noticed the boy standing awkwardly by Harry.

"Oh Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed engulfing a surprised Ethan into his arms.

"Who is he?" Ginny asked as Sirius pulled the boy away and held him at arms length.

"He's my, erm, he's, well, he's my twin," Harry said. Ginny looked at him like he was crazy.

"You don't have a twin." She stated.

"Now I do." Harry replied.

"Ethan, you've grown well, look just like your brother, you were the lucky one though, no need for glasses, mothers site. James was as blind as a bat, Harry got that one." Sirius said.

"Well then I guess we should introduce ourselves," Hermione said sheepishly. "I'm Hermione Granger, erm, welcome to the family."

Ethan paled.

"You're all family?" He asked.

"Practically. Erm, me, Melanie, Christopher and Emma are our only real family," Harry explained. "The Weasleys kind of take us all in, help Emma raise us, Sirius is my Godfather, Remus is a close friend, Belle is his fiancée, and Severus is Melanie's godfather, dating Emma, who is also Melanie's Godmother. And er there are also most of our friends that, well, live with us."

"This is really confusing..." Ethan said feebly.

"Yeah. But you get used to it, kinda," Ginny said, not so reassuringly.

After about an hour Belle left the room, she smiled sadly at the people waiting outside the hospital wing.

"Melanie wasn't awake for the most part, and can't remember much, she's doing fine though, it might be best if you don't mention the last two weeks," Belle said. Everyone nodded in understanding, and Draco rushed in before anyone else. He kissed the top of her head and perched beside her on the bed.

Ethan still felt slightly uncomfortable around these people that obviously knew each other well.

And to be honest he wanted to be back home in Australia. He didn't feel like he belonged here, he was raised from the age of one in Australia; it was home, even if this was where his family lived.

And now here he stood watching an emotional time between his family and their friends, and he just wanted to go.

Melanie sat up and looked directly at Ethan; she smiled lightly at him and beckoned him over.

"Thank you," She whispered as she pulled him into a hug. Ok so maybe I'll stick around. Ethan thought as he hugged his sister for the first time.

Emma smiled at him as he pulled back and walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Just give them a chance," She whispered to him. "This is as weird for them as it is you."

* * *

><p>Days later and Ethan was sitting in a living room, watching TV, Christmas was in a week, he hadn't a clue what to get anyone, so he settled for letting Pansy take him out. She wanted to go shopping, but Hermione wanted to stay in and read a new book she had bought, Ginny wanted Harry and Melanie time, Draco wanted Melanie time, Blaise was going to visit a friend in France, Ron was busy with Luna, and Christopher was little too old for her to hang out with. So she settled for dragging Ethan out. They were of course going with an adult, Belle.<p>

He was lucky though, because an hour before he left with Pansy and Belle the kids had decided to do a secret Santa, muggle thing. The kids were told not to get the adults anything, but just work it out between themselves. Ethan received Ron.

Pansy told him she had Harry, and the pair decided to get theirs when they went shopping.

* * *

><p>Belle grinned as Ethan went red, Pansy had only gone and dragged him into the underwear section of the clothes shop, and was asking his opinion on different lacy undergarments.<p>

"What do you think of this?" Pansy asked holding up a sexy pink bra and thong set, Ethan looked towards Belle for help.

"Erm." Ethan said in reply.

"Pansy do you want some help?" Belle asked finally taking pity on Ethan, he had not signed up for this.

"Yes. I like this guy, but well I don't know what he's into," Pansy groaned.

"Then why are you buying underwear?" Belle asked, a bit bemused by what the younger girl was getting at.

"Oh, well, I'll sleep with him won't I?" Pansy said.

"Oh dear, don't sell yourself short," Belle said and Ethan started to choke. "Who is it?"

"Neville, he's a sweet guy, I just want to I dunno..."

"Pansy sweetie, first you don't have to sleep with a guy to get him to like you, if he can't see the great person you are he doesn't deserve you. And second I don't think Neville is a guy like that. I certainly don't think he's going to be doing anything until a third date, and that will most likely be only a kiss."

"There are actually guys who don't think of sex?" Pansy asked as if she didn't believe it.

"Help me out Ethan, you're a guy."

What had he gotten himself into?

"Well, yeah, erm, guys, erm, do y'know, think of sex, but, erm, the decent guys, erm, don't need to have, er, sex with you to, erm, like you..." Ethan stammered.

"Oh, but the boys I know, I mean, even Draco before..."

"I know darling, but you are worth much more then that, and a Gryffindor boy isn't like a Slytherin boy. Trust me; Neville will think more of you if you don't put out," Belle said hugging Pansy.

The rest of the trip went well, Pansy mentioned Ron liked the Chudley Cannons, so Ethan, luckily raised in a wizarding orphanage and actually knew a lot about Quidditch. So for Ron he got the newest Cannons jersey, it would clash horribly with his hair but if he liked the team, he'd want it.

Pansy ended up getting Harry a lucky charm; it was a small stone set in a small silver bracelet.

"Hey that boy needs all the luck he can get!" Pansy pointed out, and having heard the full story Ethan couldn't agree more.

When they got back to the house all hell had broken lose. Melanie, who was back on form after lots of pampering, was running around after Fred who had thought it would be funny to turn her hair baby pink, the girl had not appreciated it, and the adults were all to happy to let him pay, it was amusing.

"Someone stop her!" Fred screamed as he ran around the house.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Melanie screamed as she brandished her now trademark red lipstick.

"Stay away! It was just a joke!" Fred cried out terrified.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY! I GIVE YOU TWO SECONDS TO CHANGE IT BACK!" Melanie screamed.

Fred paled, really paled.

"I'm so sorry!" He yelled.

"Fred I am only going to ask you this once more! Change my hair back!" Melanie hissed.

"I can't! It lasts a week!" Fred squeaked. Melanie just stared at him and he tried to hide his body, and then burst into tears. Fred yelped and ran forward apologising. Only when he reached her Melanie grabbed him, threw him to the floor, face down, and sat on him.

"Oh Ethan, how are you? Shopping fun?" Melanie asked innocently as Fred struggled beneath her.

"Erm, great," Ethan said, shook his head, and then left her to torture the poor guy.

When he walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the huge table, well it had to be huge to hold everyone.

Molly was rushing around cooking something that smelled delicious, Emma was laughing with Severus, touching him in a flirty way. Sirius and Remus were talking. Belle walked in behind Ethan she winked at him as she walked past.

"Kids!" Molly called, there was the thunderous sound of running and the table started to fill up, but there was no Draco, Melanie or Fred.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" Someone exclaimed, Ethan assumed it to be Draco.

A few minutes later a frazzled Draco walked in with an angry Melanie, soon followed by a wincing Fred. She glared at everyone so they knew not to laugh.

"Nice hair." Harry said, someone had to say it.

"Harry, when is my birthday?" Melanie asked innocently.

"Erm, October 1st." Harry answered.

"So what does that mean?" Melanie asked innocently.

"Erm." Harry said dumbly.

"It means I'm seventeen," Melanie said drawing her wand. "This in turn means I can cast magic outside of school, I will hex you into next month." Melanie hissed, she waved her wand slightly, then flicked it towards Harry and he jumped, scared she'd cast something on him, she hadn't.

"Now kids, please, Melanie wand away," Emma said and grudgingly Melanie stowed her wand away.

Lunch was served and everyone settled down to eat, it wasn't until everyone was finished that anyone said anything about Melanie's hair.

"It really doesn't look so bad," Emma said quietly. She was sitting beside her god-daughter.

Melanie nodded before excusing herself; she ran to her room and sat in front of her mirror. Soon she was joined by Draco, he smiled lightly at her.

"It's different. But not bad." Draco said softly as he stood behind Melanie.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Melanie hissed.

"Hey, don't take it out on me!" Draco snapped.

"Go away." Melanie hissed.

"Fine!" Draco snapped, stormed out of Melanie's room then slammed the door behind him, it echoed slightly then silence fell.

* * *

><p>Harry heard a door slam and realised that Melanie and Draco had just had their first fight, a silence fell for a few seconds, another door slammed, but a bit further away.<p>

No one said anything for a bit.

"Well lunch was great, but I better check on Melanie, Severus want to join me." Emma said then got up, Severus following her.

"This would be a brilliant TV soap one day," Hermione sighed.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry was glad when he was returning to Hogwarts; it had been weird at the house with Melanie and Draco not talking. Ginny spent a lot less time with him, and Draco spent a lot more time, and true they had become much better friends but he would honestly prefer it if Melanie and Draco would just get back together, luckily Melanie's hair had turned back to her normal black.

Ethan was settling in well, he got on with everyone, many of the girls, unnoticed by him, had taken a notice of his good looks. And yes he looked like Harry, just a little bit less dorky cute, and a bit more like Christopher. Somewhere in the middle really.

Melanie was feeling guilty for yelling at Draco, but he hadn't been that nice to her either. She wouldn't go to him though, if he cared for her, really cared, he could prove it.

Hogwarts was boring, Melanie thought as she wandered aimlessly along a corridor, curfew was in roughly five minutes, it would take her twenty to get back to the Gryffindor common room, heaving a sigh Melanie trudged away towards the stair case.

"Hey you! Yeah you! You were meant to be- Oh it's you," Said a very familiar voice, Melanie turned to see Draco standing there with hands shoved deep into his pockets. And Melanie realised just how much she had missed him.

"Is that anyway to speak to your girlfriend?" Melanie said with a light tone.

"I wasn't sure if you were still my girlfriend…" Draco trailed off.

"Oh course I'm still your girlfriend, it was just a stupid argument," Melanie said softly. Draco nodded and stepped towards her, he liked the way his height loomed over her, and yet she felt so safe.

"Does that mean I can kiss you again?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I guess so," Melanie said with an innocent smile plastered over her pale face. Draco swooped down on her and kissed her deeply, making Melanie's knees go weak, but he held her around the waist to stop her falling before pushing her against the wall for more support.

"I've been waiting a while to do that," Draco said when finally the pair detached.

Melanie giggled.

"Sorry I'm such a stubborn-"

"I don't want you any other way."

The Gryffindors couldn't be happier when Draco and Melanie walked in to the common room that night hand in hand. Everything was right once more, or as right as it could possibly be when you were part of their world.

Blaise was sat talking to Hermione, spring had decided to grace them with it's presence, which meant summer was soon to follow, and even bigger, graduation was after that.

"We need to do something; I mean a dance or a ball," Hermione said, bookish she may be, but she still wanted to celebrate her years at Hogwarts. "Possibly for only the seventh and sixth years." And so as the weeks passed by Hermione and Blaise spent a lot of time planning a ball.

Ginny and Harry were once again in trouble with Ron, only not for their relationship.

"I can't believe you Harry." Ron stated, he wasn't so much angry as hurt.

"We're sorry Ron, we really are," Ginny said, she was so unhappy.

"If you had just said rather then going behind my back," Ron mumbled then walked away. Harry stood gapping, while Pansy reassured Ginny that everything would be alright.

"I can't believe I did that to my big brother..." Ginny said in almost a whisper.

"Don't worry sweetie, he'll understand, you just didn't want to hurt his feelings." Pansy said.

The weekend just past Ron had wanted to spend some best mate time with Harry AKA go to the Quidditch store, but Harry had said he wasn't going, that he had detention. Then Ron thought that to send some quality with his only and younger sister would be great, so he went and asked her if she wanted to go and hang out with him. She was busy. Only thing is they weren't in detention or busy, they were planning on taking advantage of the empty dorm. Lying to Ron, they hadn't wanted to hurt his feeling, that was why they had lied, but all lies unravel in one way or another.

It was Luna who managed to make him talk to Harry again, and soon enough everything was sorted out.

And the couples were back.

Harry and Ginny, Ron and Luna, Melanie and Draco. All taking up the love seats while Hermione, Blaise, Ethan, Pansy and Neville sat about chatting.

Then one day Pansy suggested a game of truth or dare.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Pansy insisted, and eventually managed to get everyone to play, even Parvati, Lavender, Seamus and Dean.

"Alright, I'll go first. Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wimp. Alright, how far have you and Luna gotten in the seven months you've been together?" Pansy asked with a grin, Luna looked expectantly at Ron, she didn't care if they knew. Ron however was so red it was quite amazing.

"Everything but." Ron mumbled, then ducked his head as the boys started to whoop.

The game continued until they eventually settled into one big conversation, which was surprisingly about the war. Harry was talking about when. Melanie about where. Then Neville brought up a good question, who?

"Well everyone who wants to." Harry said.

"That's great and all, but that means you're left with only those who haven't been taken into the Deatheater ranks, and those who aren't afraid, and believe me a lot of people are terrified." Seamus said, and it dawned on Harry, who really would fight with everything they had?

"You guys would fight right?" Harry asked.

"To the death mate, but who else?" Ron asked.

"The other Gryffindors, I guess, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff? The Order, the ministry," Harry said.

"Harry haven't you been reading the Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked, but he had.

Voldemort was gaining more and more control. There were rumours he had got into the ministry, Fudge, still amazingly, the Minister, was failing terribly in his fear. High ranking Ministry officials would go missing for a couple of days then return, often acting slightly strange, and there hadn't been any death eater captures in over two months.

"Ethan, does your old school know of what's happening here?" Melanie asked.

"Well yeah, sort of, we didn't really pay much attention," Ethan answered, and it wasn't for not caring about the problems in Europe, but rather the Australians had no real useful information.

"Why don't you get in contact with old friends, tell them, everything. They must want to help. We're in the centre of this, Voldemort can't be defeated with out you me, Christopher and Harry. We're it. They must want to help you, and even if that's not enough, if we fail, he'll take your old home. He won't care, he'll kill them." Melanie said and it really struck. Ethan nodded, he'd Owl some friend's tomorrow morning, first thing.

But for now with those thoughts the fifteen students went to bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Easter had been chaos, but to be honest it had gotten to the point where chaos was the normal with in the Potter household. More accidents, more arguments, more noise. Everything was more when you had a lot of people all living together.

Charlie had become a regular, and Tonks had something to do with that. But as well as that there was a long list of people in the house at any one time.

Emma, Sirius, Severus, Christopher, Belle, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and then in the holidays, Harry, Ginny, Ethan, Melanie, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, as well as the often visits from Neville and Luna. Thankfully Moody had now moved out, as had any other Order members, though while the kids were away the place was being used as the Order base, Dumbledore was slowly moving it back into Grimmauld place. Also Bill and Fleur had moved away to a nice house in a small muggle village.

Belle wasn't returning to Hogwarts as Minerva was well enough to go back to her teaching post, Belle was happy enough with that as she wanted to get back to her normal job, which she had told Harry was fighting for werewolf, vampire and other peoples rights.

She and Remus had been engaged for nearly twenty years, unable to get married because of laws and restrictions Umbridge had enforced. Hermione seemed to get into that a lot and offered to help, and brought up elf rights, and Belle agreed fully. Though at the same time managed to get Hermione to understand that an elf was designed to serve, but truthfully they should be better treated.

Melanie started talking to Christopher about contact with people in America, getting them to help in the war effort, even going as far as to bring it to Dumbledore, he had agreed and wasn't too sure why the idea hadn't popped up before now.

So all in all it was a good holiday, and everyone was sad to go back and leave the home.

"It's strange isn't it?" Hermione said as she sat on the train with the others back to Hogwarts.

"What 'Mione?" Blaise asked.

"Three years ago I had three best friends, a mum and dad. Now I have a huge range of best friends, older brothers by the handfuls, and a lot of aunts and uncles. I mean it is all just this one big family." Hermione said. "I miss my parents though, I only get to see them on the weekends."

"Well you've always got us," Ginny said, Hermione smiled at her then seemed a bit happier the rest of the journey.

"To think it's our last term here," Harry said as the train pulled into the station.

"It's gonna fly by," Pansy said.

"I'm going to be graduating form Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry rather then Maxwell's School of Wizardry." Ethan said.

"That bugs me," Melanie said suddenly.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"That your school is called Maxwell's School of Wizardry and yet isn't a boys school." Ethan just laughed as they trudged up to the school in the warm night.

Exams were nearing, but it seemed not everyone was studying properly.

"Stop trying to bloody well snog me and study Draco!" Melanie snapped, his first exam was only two weeks away, she had of course agreed to go to the graduation ball with him already, but on numerous occasions threatened him that she wouldn't be dating someone who failed all their exams, of course that wasn't true. It did however get him studying.

Ginny however had to accept Harry wouldn't be spending all his time with her and settled down beside him to study for her end of term exams; he had got up and walked away, no explanation. Ginny was more then a little upset.

Her and Melanie weren't ones to cry, but Ginny had cried that night.

"He just walked away!" Ginny said tearfully. "Had he just said I wouldn't have cared, I would have understood, but I don't because he isn't talking to me."

That night Melanie was fuming. How could Harry make Ginny cry like that? What the hell was his problem? She sat there and listened as Ginny put herself down. Over and over. Tried to convince her that she wasn't the problem.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Melanie screamed as she marched into the Gryffindor common room where Harry was sat with his fellow seventh year Gryffindors.

"What's wrong Melanie?" Hermione asked concerned as Draco got up and placed a calming hand on her arm.

Harry realising his sister was talking to him looked slightly panicked.

"What did I do?" Harry yelped.

"She came and sat down next to you to study and you walked away?" Melanie yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Harry yelped.

"Gin thinks there is something seriously wrong with her now! Or that you've cheated on her! Or some other crap! Dude you better not have cheated on Gin!" Melanie hissed.

Harry looked terrified.

"N-no, haven't cheated," Harry stuttered.

"Then why is Ginny sitting upstairs crying her eyes out, putting herself down and simply making her self ill with worry?" Melanie said so calmly it was scary.

"That's really not something to talk about here! And it's not your business!" Harry retorted, suddenly catching on.

"Harry James Potter, you will tell me why my best friend is crying. Or I will hex you into next week!" Melanie said her voice still very calm, but she couldn't look at Harry.

"Because I'm not so sure anymore!" Harry yelled.

Silence.

"You idiot!" Melanie hissed. "I am so disgusted with you." It was said so softly that it really hit Harry.

Now he hadn't meant to upset Ginny, but he was under the impression that if he started to ignore her she would just kind of cool down, the relationship would step back a level, but instead she was crying. He loved Ginny he knew that, but everything seemed rather quick, they were too young, weren't they?

Hermione couldn't look at Harry, she didn't know, nor cared why he was doing this to Ginny, she had a friend to care for, so she went upstairs to the girl's dormitory to comfort Ginny.

Ron was fuming and had to be pulled away from Harry by Dean and Seamus, Neville following, trying to calm him down.

Draco shook his head in disappointment; even he could see that Harry was wasting his chance.

Pansy remained silent as slowly Parvati and Lavender walked away, Harry glared at the once Slytherin girl.

"It's not because you're not sure, it's because you're scared, but you can't punish Gin because of that. She didn't deserve the treatment you lashed upon her. You truly are the biggest idiot." Pansy said shaking her head.

"What ever Parkinson!" Harry snarled.

"Don't take it out on me! You have it all Potter! Everything! You're sorted out for life! She'll love you forever! You have security! You have a family you will always turn to no matter what! But her, she'll not be loved by you! She won't have the same security! And she won't ever turn to her family because you're part of it!" Pansy yelled, only recently had she realised what life was like for them, and it wasn't all roses and daisies.

"That's not my fault!" Harry yelled.

"BUT IT IS! You're throwing everything away because you're scared! If I was scared I wouldn't be here today! You could have just talked to her. Told her how you were feeling. But you didn't, you just made her feel like crap. But still she will always love you..." With that Pansy left Harry to realise his vital mistake.

* * *

><p>Harry was miserable, his first exam was tomorrow, and he couldn't even bring himself to look at Ginny, or Hermione, even Melanie. He got annoyed at Pansy all the time because she had made him realise was a fool he was. Ron refused to talk to him, and Draco and Blaise looked saddened every time he spoke to them. So he had taken to spending time in Remus' office, studying and working out how to correct things.<p>

"Well Harry I must say you really know how to mess your girlfriend around," Remus said as he sat at his desk across from Harry.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. Melanie convinced her that if I was going to treat her like crap that she could do better." Harry mumbled.

"Melanie convinced her? Well I guess loyal as she maybe to you, you hurt her best friend a lot," Remus said with a tone of understanding, Melanie was a very loyal person, but if you do something wrong she'll stand up for the person you've done wrong against. "Well how do you feel now?"

"Like crap. I need her back before tomorrow, she's all I can think of, I can't bear to look at her because her eyes look so hurt, and I did that," Harry said. "I love her so much."

"Then tell her. She loves you and understands."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work Melanie?" Ginny asked unsurely. She had been single now for a little bit, she liked it while she knew that she needed Harry back in her life, almost as much as she wanted it.<p>

"Yes, give it, oh, ten minutes," Melanie said. Ginny nodded, she perched on a step at the top of the stair case and waited while Melanie ran off.

* * *

><p>Harry was running faster then he had ever before, he needed to get to Ginny, he reached the stair case and stopped at the bottom, then looked up, he saw a flash of red and new it was Ginny, but what she would be doing so high up he didn't know.<p>

He ran up the stairs, but it was taking too long, he saw her start to get up, but he couldn't let her get away.

"Ginny!" Harry bellowed, it echoed up the stair case, Ginny looked down over the banister, and beamed, her whole face lit up, and he didn't know for the life o him how he could ever doubt his love for her. When finally he reached her he didn't bother to say anything, instead taking her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot." Harry said.

"I love you the way you are," Ginny said softly before kissing him. "Oh and sorry for breaking up with you, Melanie's idea." Ginny said with a chuckle at the look on Harry's face, before kissing him like he had been gone for the past ten years.

Suddenly behind him Harry heard a few yells and squeals, detaching himself from Ginny Harry noticed his friends standing there cheering.

Ginny grinned as Melanie winked at her and stuck her thumbs up, she snaked her arms around Harry's waist and rested her head on his chest.

"You have some last minutes studying to do." Ginny said when he looked down at her, Harry nodded and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Time flew by and before anyone knew it the night of the ball had dawned on them, everyone had their dates. Harry and Ginny, Melanie and Draco, Ron and Luna, Hermione and Ethan (as friends), Blaise and Susan Bones (they had been Potions partners), Pansy and Neville (finally).<p>

The boys were all suited up and waiting for their dates, Blaise had left to meet Susan in the entrance hall already.

First came Pansy wearing a stunning champagne coloured dress, it was low cut at the front and hand no back, was very fitted and showed off her assets. Her dark hair was down, brushing against her shoulders, she looked really pretty.

Luna followed wearing silver robes, it was similar to Pansy's only the front wasn't low cut and the back wasn't bare but the dress was very strappy. Her hair was up in a twist.

Melanie was wearing a black dress, with a wrap around style on the bust, then it fell silkily down to her feet, her hair was in a bun, with diamonds scattered everywhere.

Then Ginny wearing robes of emerald green, it was a halter neck, the back started just below her shoulder blades, it was fitted, the skirt flared out at the hips with rhinestones around the bottom, her hair was curled and flowing down her back.

Hermione followed wearing a cream dress, the skirt wasn't fitted, and was slightly layered, the top was strapless, but over the top was a see through material that was sort of like a jacket. Her hair was in a loose bun at the bottom of her neck.

"Wow." The boys said in unison.

"We look good then?" Pansy asked with a slight smirk, the boys nodded in unison, causing the girls to giggle.

"Come on I want to see Blaise and Susan, I was shocked when I found out, but she is very pretty when she dresses up," Melanie said and dragged Draco away towards the great hall.

When they reached the hall they were amazed, Draco thought back to the Yule ball, and realised that the place looked so much better now.

Blue, Silver and light gold streamers covered the ceiling, all going to the centre where there hand a huge disco ball, sending silver light across the room, the floor was turned into a glassy substance, on the wall behind where the teachers table stood there were hundreds of photos, every single photo they had taken over the years, that's why Hermione and Blaise wanted to copy the photo's, Melanie thought. The teachers table had gone, and the wall had an alcove in the centre, covered with silver material, Draco had been told a band would play in there, in the centre of all the memories.

When everyone was in the room five minutes later the great hall doors dissolved and was replaced with more wall, a large table appeared, it was empty and had no seats, then along the last two walls appeared fifty or so tables, each with enough room to fit twelve people.

Dumbledore appeared at the front of the hall, in front of the silver covering the alcove and smiled at the awe struck faces.

"Now everyone, please find your places, I do believe that they are named," Unsurprisingly Harry and his friends and their dates were all on the same table. "Now why not settle down as our Head girl and Boy take their places for the opening dance."

Blaise offered his hand to Hermione the pair took there place and started to dance as music filled the air, when the dance was over they bowed and everyone started to fill the floor, the table along the wall, which used to hold the great hall entrance door, filled with a selection of foods, deserts and drinks, and those who weren't dancing helped themselves, as the band was introduce and the music started.

Ginny was having a fantastic time, she and Harry were dancing a lot, only leaving the floor when they were totally out of breathe, it seemed the same went for their friends, and were glad that Dumbledore had mentioned if they wanted to go outside that on the right corner of the wall a small door will appear instead of the big oak doors, well they took advantage of that.

When they were outside they found themselves sitting on a bench in the courtyard with was full of stunning flowers and glowing fairies.

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"I think someone spiked the drinks," Ginny said then giggling slightly, Harry laughed, his girlfriend was just a little tipsy.

"I think so Gin," Harry said with a grin, she would kill him in the morning. She hated waking with a hangover.

Just then the door opened and Hermione came stumbling through with Ethan, and right in front of them the pair started to snog, in the middle of the courtyard, and then with a noise like a plunger they pulled apart and Ethan snorted.

"I think they are very drunk," Harry whispered. And he was certainly right, Hermione stumbled some more then leant against the nearest wall, pulling Ethan close and kissing him again. Slowly and silently Harry got up, taking Ginny and moved away, he didn't want to see what they were doing. Then when he heard a moan he moved away at a very quick pace, he knew even in a drunken state Hermione was sensible enough not to do anything too stupid.

Then Harry heard the door slam shut.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron's voice exclaimed. "Hermione you're drunk!"

"Am I?" Hermione asked in a light voice, but very loudly, and then giggled.

"Well we have to leave in an hour or so, why don't you two go inside, you were getting a little frisky out here," Ron said, and from his place Harry saw his friends shudder slightly.

Harry couldn't help but snort the idea of Hermione getting frisky was hilarious.

But he assumed the pair left and Harry bought all his attention to his girlfriend for the next hour, then as the ball came to an end they left together both grinning as they walked up to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>When Hermione walked into the common room the next day she was sure she had whacked her head at some point last night.<p>

"Argh, what happened last night I can't remember?" Hermione asked with a groan.

"You don't remember?" Melanie asked with a smirk, she had found out what had happened, even saw it when the pair stumbled back into the great hall, not quite prepared to finish.

"No. what did I do? Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione demanded.

"Ethan do you remember?" Harry asked.

"Please don't." Ethan groaned.

"Oh God, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"What did you say when you saw Hermione last night Ron?" Luna asked smiling wickedly.

"_'Why don't you two go inside, you were getting a little frisky out here.'_Was what he said I do Believe," Ginny said.

Hermione groaned.

"Oh Ethan I'm sorry," Hermione said pathetically.

"I'm trying to forget, I feel quite sick actually," Ethan said, Pansy smacked him across the head.

"I'm not that bad a kisser!" Hermione said indignantly as the others laughed.

"It's not that! But you're like a sister! It's gross!" Ethan said in defence.

Hermione shook her head and plopped down next to Luna.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Eleven." Ginny stated.

"Great two hours before Graduation, well, I'm going to start getting ready," Hermione said standing up, and for the first time the others realised none of them had bothered to change out of their Pyjamas.

Half an hour before graduation everyone was ready, most of the school had been sent home yesterday as school had finished, only those who were graduation or were staying to watch had remained.

The group of friends wandered down to the great hall which had once again been redecorated, thought the pictures had remained up.

"A nice personal touch, don't you agree?" Dumbledore asked as he reached the group.

"I like it." Melanie said with a shrug, and then walked towards the adults, everyone was here, the members of the order which Harry and his friends had gotten to know, as well as the family.

"Oh I'm so proud of you all," Emma gushed, hugging Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Neville in turn, Neville's grandmother walked towards the rather large group, smiling, and introduced herself.

There was the ceremony, but the most striking thing was Dumbledore's parting words.

"There are those of you who will be the easy road, and those who will pick the right. Whatever you may choose remember that is your legacy, and will affect your futures and the futures of generations to come. But right now I couldn't be prouder of each one of you. Farewell."

A huge roar burst out from students, families and friends, everyone proud of the people they knew.

When Harry and Ethan came down from the stage they were tackled by both Melanie and Christopher, both of which were crying as they were so proud of their siblings.

Molly was sobbing happily as she choked Ron in a hug, Hermione and Ginny were squealing, Pansy and Blaise were hugging, Neville and Draco were talking very fast. It was a happy scene for the Headmaster to watch, and his eyes started to fill with tears of pride.

When they got to the Potter Home there was a huge celebration, everyone in the Order had turned up, And Melanie made her way through until she caught Minerva. "Can you get Simon and Julie? I miss them?" Melanie asked her, Minerva hugged the girl she held so much affection for then left, only to return five minutes later with Simon and Julie Matthews.

Melanie launched herself at the couple, hugging them tightly.

"Mum, dad, I want you to meet some people," Melanie told them then dragged them towards Severus and Emma. "These are my Godparents, and my aunt." Melanie said.

"Oh Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, I don't know how to thank you enough, Melanie, she was brought up by you and look at her, a brilliant young woman," Emma gushed to the shocked couple.

"She came from a good family, it really wasn't us, and she's just a good girl," Simon said, he wrapped an arm around Melanie's shoulders and beamed down at her.

"I want you to meet my boyfriend." Melanie said excitedly.

Melanie led them to Draco, he was stood with Pansy, Blaise, Hermione and Ron, they were talking when Melanie tapped him on the shoulder.

"Draco, this is my mum and dad," Melanie said pointing from Julie to Simon who smiled at the boy who looked uncertain.

"Your parents, they're dead," Draco said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.

"No Draco, these are the people who raised me, Simon and Julie Matthews." Melanie explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr Matthews, Mrs Matthews."

The rest of the night passed without a single mishap; that is until the clock struck nine pm.

The fireplace erupted into emerald flames, and there appeared a girl, she was two years younger looking, then Christopher's now twenty two years old, she smiled at the room with full plump, rosy lips, the smile lit up her lightly tanned face, reaching, large, almond shaped, emerald eyes, she stepped out of the fireplace delicately, she was tall, and slim, with features not unlike Melanie.

"Keira?" Christopher whispered over the silence.

"Hey Remus!" The girl called happily enough. "Wanna explain why Roxana and Michael told me it was time to come here?"

Remus paled slightly, and then nodded his head.

"They think it's time you met the family. Guys Meet Keira Potter. Your sister."


	33. Chapter 33

"Not again!" Melanie groaned then sunk to the floor, right in the middle of the room, and held her head in her hands.

Ethan looked seriously confused; he looked from Harry to Melanie, to Christopher to this Keira girl to Remus then started at Harry again.

Christopher kept stuttering, he absolutely looked furious.

Harry didn't bother to reply, he glared dagger at everyone.

Keira looked confused also.

"Remus what the hell are you on about?" Keira demanded.

"Keira Potter meet your siblings," Remus said, she looked at him like he was mental.

"All of them?" Keira asked looking at everyone in the room, Remus blushed.

"No, Melanie please come over here," Remus asked.

"Go to hell." Melanie replied, he nodded.

"Christopher?" Remus asked.

He got no reply and the twenty two year old man looked like he was only getting angrier.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

"Don't even talk to me right now!" Harry snarled.

"Ethan?" Remus asked, now begging, Ethan nodded and walked towards Remus. "Keira this is one part of your younger brothers, Ethan, his twin Harry is over there." Remus indicated to Harry, who glared at him. "Melanie is over there, on the floor." Remus pointed towards Melanie, who didn't act as if she had even heard him speak. "And Christopher." He indicated to Christopher who was still looking furious.

"YOU HAVE SOME BLOODY EXPLAINING TO DO!" Christopher roared, he was pointing at Remus, everyone flinched slightly, usually Christopher was the calm one out of his siblings.

The room started to empty until only Emma, Sirius, Remus, Belle, Severus, Albus, Melanie, Harry, Ethan, Christopher and Keira were left.

"You deleted my own sister from my memory! You took her from me!" Christopher said deflated now that he had lost some of his anger.

"We couldn't risk you mentioning her to your brothers and sister, this wasn't what we planned," Remus told him desperately.

"Albus how could you do this to us! To me! That's my sister! You took her from my memory!" Christopher cried out, Albus looked sadly at his Godson.

"I couldn't risk it."

"Risk what Dumbledore! I have had enough of you! When will you just stop this game?" Harry roared "It's not fun and it's not fair!"

"What are you going to throw at us next! Please tell me! Are Mum and Dad still alive?" Melanie shouted at the adults. Christopher wrapped a shaken Melanie into his arms, she was so angry she was crying.

"Albus!" Emma cried tearfully. "Tell them everything!" She pleaded. "You have to."

"Tomorrow perhaps, but not tonight. I will come by tomorrow night; I suggest you welcome Keira into the family," With that Albus Dumbledore left them in silence.

Melanie walked straight out of the room, she was too tired now to deal with this, and instead she just walked to the kitchen and smiled weakly at everyone in there.

"Sorry the party has been cut short, but I think Emma will let you stay. Draco?" Draco smiled comfortingly at Melanie, got up and brought her to his room, where she was going to stay for the night.

Christopher stepped towards a very awkward looking Keira.

"Not what you expected right?" He asked.

"Erm I didn't know where I was going. Roxana just kinda sent me here because she thought it was time," Keira said. Christopher nodded then grabbed her by the elbow gently and led her towards the family.

"Excuse Melanie, she get a little emotional, like mum was," Christopher said, Harry still wasn't speaking, and Ethan looked nervous

"We're not always like this," Ethan said finally. "Yeah we have got the weirdest family ever, but we're normally a little happier."

Emma jumped up and engulfed Keira into her arms, squeezing the air out of her lungs. It was a weird experience for all, they didn't know how to act or what to do, but in time things would settle, they always did.

The next morning When Melanie walked down the stairs it was to find herself alone in the kitchen with Keira.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you last night," Melanie said quietly as she sat opposite her sister.

"Don't matter, I mean it was a bit of a shock for us all," Keira said with a kind smile.

"So erm, what are you going to be doing here?" Melanie asked uncertainly.

"Well I just finished my second year studying law, I'll probably do my last year of study here, and then I will go on to work, it should only take another year," Keira explained.

"That should be good." Melanie said.

"Yeah, so how old are you lot?" Keira asked.

"I'm seventeen. Harry and Ethan are just about to turn eighteen. Christopher is just twenty-two. You?"

"Twenty."

"So what do you plan on after Hogwarts?" Keira asked.

"Healer, they just set up a new kids ward there, so hopefully there," Melanie replied, and then grinned slightly. "Boyfriend?" She asked.

"Nah, if I'm gonna be living in England then I might as well be single and meet the new lads over here," Keira said with a wink just as Draco walked into the room, he sat down beside Melanie and kissed her on the cheek.

"Keira meet Draco Malfoy, Draco Meet Keira. Draco is my boyfriend of a year," Melanie told Keira.

"Well you're a lucky man Draco, Melanie here is a right looker," Keira said then winked at Melanie.

"So Harry, Ethan and Chris, are they seeing anyone?" Keira asked.

"Harry has been dating Ginny for nearly a year and a half now. Ethan hasn't really dated anyone, but he once got off with Hermione, both were horribly embarrassed, they are just friends. Christopher hasn't said and we've had no proof of anything, but I'm only around some of the time." Melanie told Keira.

"So then Draco what do you plan next?" Keira asked after sipping on her pumpkin juice.

"Well I just finished school, so I am job searching, but I'm looking into potion making, stuff like that," Draco said, Keira nodded.

"Sounds good, there's money in that, not many can really brew a decent potion," Keira said, and it was true, even St Mungo's ordered in their potions.

Just then Christopher walked in with a couple of others and Molly appeared and the kitchen as filled with wonderful breakfast smells. An owl appeared at the window, carrying a paper in its beak.

When Sirius finally paid the owl he opened the front page up a started to cheer.

_**FUDGE FINALLY LEAVES OFFICE**_

Was splattered across the front page, beneath was a picture of a grumpy looking Fudge carrying a box full of rubbish he had taken with him.

"Took him long enough," Severus said with a yawn as he sat down at the table, which had just gotten longer for the new arrival.

"I'm gonna run for it," Sirius said after a long drawn out silence which no one had been in a hurry to fill.

"What?" Emma asked astounded.

"I'm going to run for Minister for Magic, I mean who better, not only do I have direct contact with Albus Dumbledore and the saviours of the wizarding world, I can see things from a much wider view, with werewolves and Deatheater kids, I can work for something," Sirius said, and everyone agreed, he would be prefect for the place.

"Well, cousin, I'm behind you all the way, we've got the kids here too, and with you as minister for magic we won't need to worry so much about Voldemort getting through," Belle said.

So that night when Albus turned up there was a lot to talk about.

He did explain that Keira wasn't expected to turn up, but right now that was everything other then property, but that would be something they went over later, but he did agree with Sirius, thinking that for Sirius to become Minister for Magic was the best thing.

As Chief Warlock in the Wizengamot he put Sirius forward for the position, and in a months time the minister would be picked by the people.

It was a hellish month.

Belle was raising Werewolf awareness.

Remus was working on wizarding and werewolf relations.

Sirius was giving daily speeches.

Severus was writing letter to every parent of every student in Hogwarts with the help of Emma and Arthur.

Arthur was gaining support within the ministry, as was Tonks and Christopher.

Bill was working on relations with Goblins.

Fleur was working harder with the international relations, particularly with France; Keira was working with Ireland and her contacts, Ethan with the teachers in Australia, and Christopher with friends and old teachers in America, as was Emma. Hermione had even gotten in contact with Victor Krum again to get his support. Charlie was raising awareness in Romania. Though these people wouldn't be able to vote if there was already the foundations of a good relationship there that would be so useful.

Fred and George gave away a 'Support Sirius' badge which squirted water at people with every sale at their shop.

Molly and Ginny were on a cooking overload and then went on to sell them for Sirius, with Melanie, Pansy's and even Susan Bones (Who was around a lot to catch up with Ginny and Melanie and Pansy and Hermione – of course)

Percy was talking with a lot of the higher up members of the ministry.

Harry was in contact with all his friends from over the years.

Melanie had gotten in contact with Simon again; as he was a squib she wanted him to raise awareness with other squibs.

Hermione was on research – because lets face it no one can research like Hermione can – with some help from Christopher.

Everyone was on full power all the time, and honestly they loved it. And were very much hoping it would pay off.

So when Sirius stood there with Hermione by his side as she had managed to become his assistant along the way, waiting nervously for the results, it was a great thing that he was named Minister for Magic.

"Never in all my years have I seen someone with such a fantastic team behind them, someone who worked so tirelessly for the last month, congratulations!" Dumbledore called as there was a roar of applause.

"I would just like to thank everyone for their input, it is certain to say that without my rather large extended family I wouldn't have made it so thank you!" Sirius called.

There was a celebration held at the ministry, Sirius was dancing with Hermione, in the kind of father daughter way, thanking her over and over for her organisation skills. Keira and Christopher were dancing as well, catching up on the last seventeen years. Harry was chatting with Ginny and Ethan. Everyone was just mingling, talking, dancing, and laughing.

The light above flickered slightly, Harry looked up at the sparklingly orbs weirdly. He turned to the fireplaces, they were still, so shaking his head slightly he gave his full attention to Ginny once again.

Sirius stopped dead still, he whipped his head around, magical light doesn't just flicker. He thought to himself then grabbing Hermione by the arm, silently, he dragged her towards Harry and Ethan.

"Wands out, don't draw attention to yourself!" Sirius hissed, Harry, Ethan and Ginny all pulled their wands out, as did Hermione and Sirius, Emma who had been watching them saw them take out their wands and followed, then hissed at Severus for him to do the same.

The room was packed full of ministry officials, high ranking remembers of society, reporters, photographers, teachers, healers, squibs, and family and friends. Everyone who was anyone was there right now. Mostly unaware of what was going on.

Emma rushed towards Melanie, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Susan.

"Get your wands out, be subtle," Emma told them quietly as Severus told the same to Chris and Keira, and Sirius the Weasleys.

"Susan warn your family, tell them not to draw attention to it though," Emma said, the girl nodded, smiled weakly at Blaise then walked briskly towards her Aunt and Father.

Soon nearly quarter of the people were aware as the lights flickered more and more, till eventually they had turned off all together, some screamed suddenly at the now total darkness. Everything remained fairly quite, with only low murmurings, many lit the tops of there wands and held them high, this caused shadows to be cast in nearly every direction.

There was a gentle tapping noise coming from down the main hallway, at first that is what they hoped it to be until someone shrieked 'that's footstep!'

Neville and his grandmother walked briskly towards Harry and his group of friends and family.

"If I'm going to get attacked, I might as well fight along side my friends," He whispered to Harry who grinned at him, agreeing fully. Soon they were also joined by Luna and her dad.

They all fell silent waiting for the attackers to have a go first, it was a tense wait before they heard a roar far off and a saw a bottle green spell shot through the air.

"DUCK!" Harry bellowed then fell to the floor, the curse rushed over them, but behind it hit someone, he heard the screams, and the dull thud of a body hitting the ground.

"DADDY!" Luna's voice screamed. Tears filled his eyes as he realised who the spell had hit. And now another innocent person was left parentless, alone in this world.

Another roar, this one much closer, another spell, blood red went soaring through the air, it flew in the opposite direction then the first, lighting up the way it went until finally it hit it's target. He was illuminated with a ruby glow before collapsing to the floor.

All hell broke lose. Different colours filled the air, different cries and screams, different hopes, different fears.

Harry had been stuck in battles before, but never felt this, the coldness running through his veins, the fear that threatened to make him freeze, if only for a second. He had never felt so sickened as he battled against these people. It was a hundred times worse then anything he had before experienced. Only just an adult, he was not ready for this. All the training at school didn't prepare you for this. He said it to Umbridge in his fifth year, he stuck to in now. School didn't prepare you for this.

Then he thought to the key now hidden behind a picture of the family, well, Christopher, Keira, him, Ethan, James and a very pregnant Lily. The only picture of all of them, technically.

More roars around him, a deafening blast, one of the fireplaces had just completely exploded, from the corner of his eyes he could see Luna, she was feebly fighting through the tears, he would have thought she could be ok until Bellatrix neared the crying girl, Belle must have seen this to because with a flourish of her wand Bellatrix went flying.

"Sorry dearest sister!" Belle shouted, then an orange light flew towards her and she ducked, it hit the wall behind her, creating a massive hole. "She did not!"

A new battle started between the sisters which were nothing alike, they were fighting to kill.

A curse soared past Harry's ear and he was drawn back into the main battle, he fought with all his might, but it didn't seem enough, he was tired, whereas his opponent seemed like they were only getting more energy with every curse sent.

"Confundus!" Harry yelled as purple flames shot towards him. His spell hit its target, but only after Harry threw himself out of the way of the purple flames that threatened to lick at his torso. For a moment nothing happened to the man that Harry had hit, but then a look much like the one Lockhart wore after destroying his memory overcame his face.

And for a second Harry let himself think that everything would be ok, that they would fight through. Just for a second.

It wasn't.

Just as Harry hoped they would all get through this, there was another single pop, it echoed menacingly, then a green light, speeding through the air, it was heading straight for him, closer and closer, as if slow motion, then as it was inches away Harry was tackled to the floor around the waist, he landed painfully, and yet his was alive, quickly he looked to see Ethan laying beside him panting.

With a nod to each other they got back to their feet and together duelled Voldemort, and before either had realised it Keira was there as well, screaming her own curses, protecting her brothers, then Christopher, and finally Melanie, the five siblings fought Voldemort as one, for every three that sent a curse there were two to defend against Voldemorts curses.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed, at the same time though the Potter siblings had sent a stunning spell. Their spells connected at a point just before Voldemort, and collided with his killing curse, Harry had only experienced this once, and that was before he knew he had any brothers or sisters.

There was a small explosion as the spells collided, they were engulfed in a barrier, and almost instantly Harry realized Voldemort was not strong enough to fight off all five spells as theirs connected with his wand tip, another small explosion, and a flash of blinding light.

Almost instantly the figures Harry had seen in his fourth year appeared, but they were alone, there were new people Harry had never seen, and Flitwick was there also, but they weren't quite there. Lily and James were at their children's side almost as soon as they emerged.

"Hold on for as long as possibly darlings, the longer the more power," Lily said to her children.

"We'll help you as we did Harry" James said.

"We're so proud of you all. Finally you're together." Lily said her eyes watered as she watched her children bravely battle.

Melanie was the youngest and was starting to tire.

"Let go. We love you. Let go." James shouted, and together the five lifted there wands, and the beams of light disappeared.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed pointing is wand towards Voldemort, he had faltered as the spirits attacked him, but before the spell could collide he was gone, his Deatheaters with him.

All five of the Potter siblings fell to the floor panting; a silence was filling the air, tense and unwanted.

"That was unusual," Keira said finally. Christopher nodded, he looked to Harry.

"You've done this before?" He asked.

"Once, during the Triwizard tournament, I hadn't meant to, but I did, something similar happened then, but never before have I seen so many spirits, not the true amount of people he killed. I never want to see that again," Harry said softly, slowly he got up, and walked towards the fountain, and sat on the side of it, catching his breath.

Sirius stepped forward, and helped Ethan and Keira to there feet as Remus helped Christopher and Dumbledore Melanie.

"Now I do believe it is time we take everyone to St Mungo's," Dumbledore announced. "If you feel you don't need or want any medical attention please help us bring others to St Mungo's. Anyone who can make it on their own, if you could get to St Mungo's that would be helpful."

And so the healing process began.


	34. Chapter 34

Ginny sighed, school started just five days after the attack at the ministry, but yet again she was tucked away in St Mungo's, diagnosed with several shattered ribs, and unfortunately after being crucio'd her old wound, from the explosion at Hogwarts, had ripped open once more, and they had delivered more bad news, the pregnancy chances had lowered.

She was just tired of crying.

The only good that came out of the whole thing was Emma and Severus' engagement. The wedding was to be on January first, 1999, only a few months away.

Luna had been put in an orphanage; she didn't turn eighteen until late august which is when they stop caring for you, even if you're an adult at seventeen. Belle and Remus had decided they would adopt her, it would be made difficult with Remus' condition, however Belle was a high class member of society, even if her family had hated her. Luna was so happy when she found out, even talking it through with the couple, they had come to an agreement that it would be for the best, she'd have a real home, and of course she would be allowed to keep her last name though legally it would be either Lupin or Black, most likely Lupin. Right now Belle was at the Ministry, fighting for the right to adopt Luna.

Luna herself had actually gone back to school, she had only had minor bruising, it was the emotional damage that everyone was worried about, even though she had very quickly formed a bond with Remus and Belle, she had now watched as both her parents died. Though luckily Remus was at school teaching, and would always be there for her.

Harry was in the canteen upstairs, trying to get away from her, she knew that, he didn't want to see her like this anymore. But they both knew, even though they hadn't talked much about it, that they wanted to get married and have children, well that didn't seem highly likely anymore, did it.

Melanie was at school as well, she'd been lucky with only a few minor scrapes, she was the one who got Ginny to St Mungo's.

Ethan was right now with Harry, convincing him everything would be alright, ever optimistic.

Christopher went back to work.

The Weasleys were currently mourning, having lost one of their number. Percy. He'd died in St Mungo's, no one could have done much, he had a piece of stone lodged in his chest.

Hence why Ginny was out of tears. She'd use them all up crying for her brother. If he'd just have stayed away from the family, he'd still be here today, maybe even by her side, with the others, but right now they were burying his body. And she was doing everything she could not to think of it.

"Ginny?" A quiet voice said from the door way, Ginny turned towards the sound and saw Emma standing there. "How are you?" The woman asked. Ginny shook her head, she couldn't say anything.

Emma came forward and perched on the edge of the younger girl's bed.

"You must feel awful," Emma said softly. Ginny nodded, her eyes watered slightly, where had they come from? "I felt like life was over when James died, he was my big brother, indestructible. You can't imagine life without them."

"I want Percy back!" Ginny croaked, her tears falling now. "I want to have babies! I want it all to go back!" Emma looked sadly at the girl.

"You're strong, Ginny, you'll make it through," Emma said, she smiled weakly at the young girl, hoping she was right.

* * *

><p>Hermione was stressed. Yesterday she went home to her family and took herself from their minds, they don't have a daughter anymore, simply because since the attack at the ministry there have been three attacks on muggle towns. She didn't want to risk them more pain by being her parents.<p>

She'd been in and out visiting Ginny who was a mess, and helped the Weasleys organise a funeral, which she couldn't bring herself to attend, and become the youngest ever assistant to the Minister.

Right now Hermione was walking briskly to the Auror division. When she entered she received a few looks from the male Aurors, but they went unnoticed, she marched straight into the Head Aurors office and slammed her hands down on his desk.

"I want all the information you have and I want it now. No crap Scrimgeour!" Hermione demanded. The older man looked at her impressively.

"I've told you all I know," He said quite calmly. His yellowish eyes flashed. He was lying.

"Rufus I am here on behalf of the Minister. You lied to him in the three owls. You are not going to lie to me. I have better things to do then this. And I can assure you that Mr Black is not standing for the rubbish Fudge put up with. Now tell us the truth or you are out of here quicker then you can say fired!" Hermione hissed.

"Are you threatening me?" Rufus yelled.

"Hell yes I am!" Hermione shouted back.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione whipped around to face Christopher.

"Hermione, maybe it's time you leave," Christopher said.

"Not until I have the information we need. We can all see it! Damn it! Tell me!" Hermione shouted, she kicked his desk for good measure.

"Granger get out of my office!" Rufus shouted.

"I tell you now either tell me what the Minister needs to know or bloody well do it yourself! If you are not in his office in thirty minutes I am going to presume that you are working with Voldemort in which case you'll be out of this office and in Azkaban. Don't put it past me Rufus!" Hermione hissed then stalked out of his office.

"Hermione you shouldn't a annoy him," Christopher said, but she only shoved him out of the way, getting out of that office as quickly as possibly she leant against the wall in the corridor, closing her eyes, willing for her tears not to fall. "'Mione?" Christopher voice asked softly. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I just don't want my parents and friends to get hurt," Hermione whispered, then straightened herself out and walked away.

* * *

><p>Belle was talking with Sirius when Hermione walked back into the office; both of the older adults looked worriedly at Hermione, in Sirius hand was a small piece of parchment.<p>

"Kingsley sent us a memo; he said Rufus was giving you a hard time," Sirius said.

"He's not saying anything, I told him to be here within half an hour, tell you what you need to know. I told him, as you told me to, that he might get fired, he didn't seem to think much of it. But he's lying to us." Hermione informed Sirius.

Sirius nodded then changed the subject pretty quickly.

"What do you think of a werewolf clinic?" Sirius asked.

"Explain it and I will tell you," Hermione replied.

"A clinic set up to help werewolves, it was Remus' idea, it will help us introduce them into society again, if every full moon they had somewhere safe to go, it will distribute Wolfsbane potion, and Medical care will be provided," Sirius said.

"I think it's fantastic." Hermione said earnestly.

"Hopefully once the clinic is open, I can then fight for the right to Marry Remus," Belle said hopefully, Hermione nodded, if werewolves were made safe then it shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was beside herself, truly beside herself, sitting in a small church, watching as her third oldest son was carried through the church, right out to the graveyard, Arthur helped her to her feet as Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and Ron all helped carry the coffin.<p>

She watched as her son was lowered into the ground then buried, howling the whole time. Feeling as part of her heart was ripped from her body, being buried with her beloved son.

* * *

><p>Melanie sat in Potions, she wasn't listening to the rubbish Severus was spewing about how important this year was, it was only important if you lived through it, and at this rate it was very unlikely. Luna was beside her, not listening either, she was smiling a soft smile.<p>

Hoping that Belle and Remus would adopt her, she feared being alone, not that she'd ever admit it, no; it was just something Melanie knew.

She sat and doodled on her parchment until finally Severus had enough.

"Miss Potter, please try to pay attention," Severus asked from the front of the room.

"No." Melanie replied, and for a second Severus looked shocked.

"What do you mean no?" Severus asked blinking rapidly.

"Do you really think after what I have seen within the last week, what I've done, that I really care to listen to the rubbish that all the teachers are going on about?" Melanie drawled.

"Melanie, please," Severus begged.

"No, I think I have had enough of this actually. I'm going." Melanie jumped up off of her stool and stalked out of the classroom.

"MELANIE!" Severus yelled as Melanie slammed the door shut. She didn't even know why she did it, she just got up and walked out.

As she wondered along the empty corridors she really started to wonder what she was doing, she'd just been named Head Girl, and here she was throwing a diva fit. She didn't care, she walked along to the head Dorms and crawled into the room, she was surprised to find the head Boy sitting on the couch.

"Michael," Melanie said in greeting, she couldn't stand Michael Corner, but he was head boy. And totally full of it.

"What you doing here, you're meant to be in class!" He accused.

"I left." Melanie said with a fake smile.

"Yeah but you're head girl, you can't just leave," Michael said snottily.

"Watch me." Melanie drawled then snuck into the armchair.


	35. Chapter 35

Sirius took a deep breath then went out to the blinding lights of hundreds of flashing cameras, a smile plastered on his face.

"I have one thing for all of you. Change. For far too long we've hidden. For far too long we've done nothing. I am telling you now that is going to change. I know there will still be prejudices; I know some of you won't like this. But it is happening." Sirius declared. "This war that we're immersed in. It doesn't have to be like this, with fear running through our veins. We will overcome this, we've done it before and we'll do it again. The first thing I am going to do is simply be in the know. I want to know at all times what is going on. If I don't know the full story I can't do anything. Well now I am going to do something. Then I am going to set up the Werewolf clinic, for far too long you've feared and hated werewolves, I am telling you now that is one fear you no longer need to keep hold of. This clinic will provide a safe place for both the werewolves and for us. Wolfsbane will be created in large numbers by the best and we will support the people infected rather then fear them." Sirius declared, and for a second he got no response, and then in the crowd a woman yelled to him.

"You'll help my daughter? You'll actually help her?" She was hysterical with happiness.

"Not only that, it is completely free. We-I Don't feel they deserve the treatment they receive. I'm just trying to help everyone." Sirius said.

"Thank you!" The woman called and burst into sob, clinging to her husband, and slowly but surely cheers started to fill the area. And he knew it would work.

Hermione smiled at him.

"You did it." She said.

* * *

><p>Draco was thrown straight into work. He'd gotten his place at the ministry's potion division, and right now they were making a lot of wolfsbane, he was all too happy to do found it slightly odd to be working with only one or two people he knew, but he managed to settle into it pretty quickly. And soon he was managing to make three potions a week, which is pretty amazing when you know how hard it is to make the wolfsbane.<p>

Harry was tired, Moody, his instructor, was working the new Aurors tirelessly, everyday they worked seven to six, and suddenly he found himself wanting to be with Ginny more and more, but she was still in hospital, she had another two days before she would be allowed to go back for her final day at school.

Ethan was so happy, he had, unlike most of his friends and family, opted to go for something muggle, he was right now working in a bar part time while he worked up a little money to go and do a bit of travelling, and he was doing it all off of his own back.

Keira loved what she was doing, right now she'd managed to get herself some training and was working with a man by the name of Jude Riley, he was teaching her the rules when working with a Quidditch team, and right now they were with Puddlemere United.

Christopher was helping Moody rein in the training Aurors, truthfully he found it somewhat amusing, Harry was doing brilliantly though, so he was proud.

Ron was training with the Chudley Cannons currently. He was doing well, and was their best hope.

Pansy and Fleur had gotten together to share dress designs and such and were on their way of working together to set up their own little fashion store, with all their own designs.

Blaise was at law school, right now, still loosely dating Susan Bones who was working at the daily prophet.

* * *

><p>"How is it going?" Blaise asked as he called the Potter Home one night just weeks before Christmas.<p>

"Ah it's been better, but saying that it's been much worse. The Weasleys are better. Ginny has gotten out of Hospital," Harry told him.

"I got word from Luna that Melanie's been getting into trouble at school," Blaise said.

"She's better now, but she was, I think she missed Gin, but since she got back into school Mel's calmed down," Harry replied.

"Oi Harry who you talking to?" Ron shouted as he walked into the room.

"Blaise." Harry replied.

"Gimme the phone!" Blaise heard what he thought was a struggle and then Ron was son the phone.

"You're smart right?" Ron asked, Blaise laughed at this.

"I guess," He said with a chuckle.

"What do I get Luna?" Ron asked. "For Christmas, I would ask Hermione but she'd say a book, and Draco has a lot on his mind."

"Get her something like a weird flower, she'd like that, and what's up with Draco?" Blaise asked.

"He's looking at rings," Ron whispered.

"Sweet Circe."

* * *

><p>Molly was delighted when Draco came to her looking for help.<p>

"I want to get Melanie a ring," Draco said to her.

"What kind of ring dear, a promise ring?" She asked.

"No an engagement ring," Draco said slowly. And Molly froze.

"Engagement?" Molly asked.

Draco nodded.

"You want to get your eighteen year old girlfriend an engagement ring?" Molly asked.

"I love her, I want to marry her. I've been thinking about this for the last three months, going over everything, I want to Marry Melanie Potter, I want her to be Melanie Malfoy," Draco said.

"Well I can tell you that her mother wore an emerald ring, with a diamond either side, it was simple and delicate," Molly said pointedly. "Are you certain?"

"More then I've ever been in my life," Draco replied.

That's why the next day Draco was out with Keira, carrying a photograph of Lily Potter, and looking for a ring, he wanted to get it exactly right.

"So when do you plan on proposing to my baby sister?" Keira asked.

"Christmas, I know it is very cliché but, it's perfect at the same time," Draco said.

"How are you going to go about it exactly?" Keira asked.

"I was hoping for snow, late at night, out in the garden, under the willow tree, waiting there for us will be two glasses of champagne and two cupcakes, place on top of the cup cake will be the ring," Draco said straight away.

"Merlin! You really have thought this out." Keira exclaimed with a laugh.

"Just a bit." He said with a small sheepish smile.

They carried on walking until at the same time they both exclaimed "THAT'S IT!"

Sitting in the window of a small jewellery store was a slim white gold band, it held a oval shaped emerald with a small round diamond either side. Instantly Draco was in the shop and bought the ring.

"You think I'm doing the right thing don't you Keira?" Draco asked.

"No Draco, I know you're doing the right thing," Keira said then hugged her soon to be brother in law.

* * *

><p>For Draco time just flew by, he had gotten nearly everyone's permission, he just didn't want anything to go wrong, and was delighted when, standing on the platform waiting for Melanie, he finally saw her, walking off of the train, she looked up and beamed at him, then ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she kissed him deeply.<p>

"I missed you," She said softly.

"I couldn't tell." Draco replied with a grin.

Beside him Harry and Ginny were embracing, having gotten back on track, Harry was kissing the top of Ginny's head as she held him to her.

Ron was also there carrying a giggling Luna bridal style, kissing her deeply. Spinning her around. Anyone passing could see the love between the three couples.

When they got home there was a great meal waiting for them, Sirius was sitting at the table talking with Hermione, for some time now there had been rumours of a relationship, however Hermione found it so amusing she shot butterbeer out of her nose.

Blaise had returned home from school for Christmas. And all the Weasleys were back.

When Fleur sat down Pansy gapped. No one noticed Fleur hold a finger to her lips to stop Pansy from saying anything.

Everyone was talking happily, laughing and joking, even if it was the first time in a while that anyone had been missing, though Luna's presence drew away from that slightly.

As Pudding was served by Molly and Emma, Fleur caught everyone's attention.

"Bill and I 'ave some news," Fleur said happily. "I'm pregnant." She said. There was a shriek from Molly, who rushed to Fleur and started talking very fast. Fleur laughed as Molly started fussing. "Four months." Fleur replied when Charlie asked when she was due.

"April!" The Twins declared excitedly and then went on to hope the baby will be born on the first.

Fleur beamed, and for the first time Harry noticed she hadn't before looked quite so beautiful.

Everything settled back down, though Molly forced Charlie out of his seat so she could talk baby stuff with Fleur, Ethan turned to Harry.

"I met a girl." He said.

"What like a muggle girl?" Harry asked.

"Yes she's muggle, or well I think she is, she hangs out at the bar," Ethan said.

"Well does she seem interested?" Harry asked.

"I think so she generally hangs out by the bar, talking to me when she can. And a few times we've danced. But I dunno." Ethan said.

"Well do you like her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she's stunning, but not only that she's got this great sense about her, I mean she's our age, but she's really smart, she works at the family bakery, loves it," Ethan said.

"What does she look like?" Harry asked.

"She is gorgeous, she has long brown hair, it's curly, kinda like Mel's, and she has this really small little frame, and the biggest brownest eyes ever seen, they are like chocolate," Ethan said slightly dreamily, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well what her name?" Harry asked.

"Kate, Kate Sexton." Ethan said.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Harry asked. "It's just a date, can't hurt much."

Ethan nodded, but didn't comment further.

Harry grinned at his brother before turning back to Ginny, he smiled at her, she had cream on the corner of her mouth, he kissed it away.

"Hmm, tonight in your room?" She asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"Most certainly."

* * *

><p>Draco took a deep breath, the chaos of Christmas had just passed, it was about eleven at night, and everyone had settled down to listen to music on the radio while sipping eggnog, talking to each other and basically feeling really comfortable. With a smile and wink from Keira Draco stood up and beckoned Melanie to follow him.<p>

He was lucky so far, it had snowed, the night was clear, a dark sky with what looked like hundreds of diamonds scattered across it. Melanie asked what he was doing, but he didn't answer instead he led her towards the willow tree and let her go through first, sitting there was a picnic blanket and two glasses of champagne.

"What are you planning Draco?" Melanie asked smiling at him as she sat down and took a sip of the champagne he offered her.

"I want to ask you something," Draco said, Melanie smiled at him in such a way he knew to continue. "I want to ask you something very important." He said softly.

"What is it Draco?' Melanie asked.

He picked up a small fairy cake and held it up to her, she took it from him and gasped, in the icing was a stunning ring.

"Marry me?" He asked. Melanie looked up at him beaming, her eyes were watery, she just stared into his steel grey eyes.

"Yes," She breathed, Draco beamed, and slipped the ring onto her finger, she smiled at him then laughed, she was so happy. When the ring was secure he placed his hand either side of her face and kissed her deeply.

When they returned to the house an hour or so later they were met by eager faces, all of which burst into great big smiles when Melanie held up her left hand, showing off her ring. Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Emma, Molly, Belle, Luna and Fleur were all by her side instantly inspecting the ring, they all knew one thing though. It was going to be one hell of a wedding.

Mind you a couple of days later they were pulled into another wedding, Severus and Emma.

The morning brought a stunning sunny day. Emma awoke with a smile, January first; she was going to become Emma Snape today. Slowly she got up, she changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a zip up top, when there was a knock at her door. When she opened it there stood Molly Weasley carrying a tray of breakfast.

"Didn't want you to have to go downstairs and bump into Severus. So do plan on children perhaps now?" Molly asked innocently.

"No I'm in my forties now, Severus in his late forties, I know we could if we wanted to, but I dunno, My parents were older when they had me, I mean they didn't look it, but I think we might shock the kids then, they probably think fifty is it, but of course, as you know, we can carry on until our sixties. Hmm, I dunno, I have my children, maybe I didn't give birth to any of the children living in my house, but they are still my children, even the Weasley boys, I consider them somewhat my own." Emma said.

"I know, I feel all the people under this house are my family, it's nice though," Molly said. "Now eat up, it's nine o'clock, we need you ready for one."

Emma smiled at ate her breakfast, she showered and washed, finally at eleven o'clock Fleur, Belle, Hermione, Pansy and Molly walked in.

"Melanie and Ginny are sorting the boys out. Harry lost his tie, Ron lost both shoes, Blaise lost his dress socks," Molly said shaking her head.

Pansy and Fleur zipped open the dress bag they had to reveal the dress they designed, with some a basis from Emma, and made themselves. It was strapless and beneath it was a very simple silk dress, nothing too much, but on top there was this crossover and the bust, which went down to the floor and into a tail. It was designed with a red and gold pattern. Emma slipped it on and smiled at her friends.

"You look stunning." Belle said.

Next Belle sat her down and did her make up the muggle way. Natural but like a china doll. When she had finished Hermione curled Emma's, long, black hair, so it was in soft waves, then added a small veil.

And to finish it all off Molly handed Emma her bouquet of red and white roses.

"Whoa, I'm getting married." Emma said suddenly.

"Excited?" Hermione asked.

"Terrified, but blissful," Emma replied, just then Keira walked into with Melanie, they were wearing matching pine green dresses, they were simple, with two thin straps, the bust and waist was fitted and it flared out at the hips.

"I feel very, very, very girlie," Melanie said with a smile.

"Deal with it," Keira said grinning.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Severus was standing at the alter with Sirius as his best man, in the same place Bill had stood only a short while ago. Harry, Christopher and Ethan were sitting in the front row, behind them, Draco, Blaise and Ron. Hermione, Belle and Pansy took there seats on the other side in the front, and from then on, the Weasleys spread out, there was also Minerva, Hagrid, Remus, Moody, Tonks, and a few other Order members and staff members. Harry was somewhat surprised, only three years ago he was under the impression Severus hated them all, but now his kindness had made him quite friendly, and he seemed to get on with most people.<p>

Suddenly the music started and everyone stood up, Melanie walked down the isle, closely followed by Keira, both of them looked very pretty, and then Emma walked down the isle. She had never looked better.

When she reached the alter she was beaming, as was Severus. Molly was crying again, she was a sucker for weddings.

Albus stood before everyone in the crowd towards the end of the ceremony and beamed.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" Severus took Emma into his arms immediately, and kissed her deeply as cheer broke out. Then in the background he heard Harry exclaim 'Oh God Snape's my uncle!'

He heard his Nieces laugh, and Ginny sigh.

"I'm dating an idiot."

They walked back down the isle arm in arm and enter the Living room, immediately as they walked in it transformed into a reception room, and extended quite a bit.

Everyone filled in and the music started and Emma and Severus had their first dance as Husband and wife, she couldn't have been happier. Emma didn't even notice the bird that flew through the window and straight to Hermione, who received all of Sirius' owls.

Hermione took the letter and opened it immediately.

She rushed to Sirius.

"There's been an attack at Diagon alley, its not looking good; in fact the situation is desperate." Hermione hissed, Sirius straightened up, he didn't know what to do, abandon the wedding, or the people in trouble. When he thought about it that way he knew what he had to do.

"Emma!" Sirius called, the couple walked towards him smiling. "There's been an attack. It's bad, I've got to go." Sirius said. Emma nodded.

"Well you're going to need help. GUYS!" Emma shouted the music stopped. "Attack at Diagon alley." Emma called to everyone and nearly straight away all the order members left with some of the teachers and Aurors.

"I'm sorry Emma," Hermione said giving the older woman a fleeting hug before disappearing for the Ministry.

"Let's dance Severus," Emma said leading him to the now half empty dance floor.


	36. Chapter 36

Melanie, Ginny and Luna were somewhat glad to be back at Hogwarts, things at the Potter home had gotten Serious, really serious. Hermione was being overworked, and all the times Sirius had tried to give her time off she was suddenly needed. Christopher was filling out loads of paperwork, Harry was always tired after training, Draco was stressed because as well as constantly creating a horribly difficult potion all the time he had to try and also create new ones, Keira was now working two jobs, one with the Quidditch team and one with the ministry to try and push new laws. Molly was always worried because her boys were working with the Order; Arthur was getting grief from some of the higher ranking staff members, unknown to Sirius.

The only person who didn't seem constantly stressed was Ethan. He helped when he was needed, but for the most part he strayed away from the ministry. Not because he didn't want to help, but more because he liked the muggle way of life, though he always kept his wand around.

Anyway Melanie was now planning her own wedding, she and Draco planned on getting married in summer, she, Ginny and Luna were looking through Bridal magazines for the perfect dresses, it was a bit difficult because Melanie wasn't sure how many bridesmaids she wanted, when she was younger she thought three at most, but now she wasn't so sure. Because there was Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Pansy and Keira. Four wouldn't hurt. She thought, but then there were also Draco's best men. Would he have just Blaise, or would Harry, Ethan, Ron and Neville play a part. Well maybe not Neville, they were friends, but not that close, were they?

Melanie felt awful now, she couldn't even figure out how close he was with members within their friendship group. But then ago, they were all really close, after all for the most part they lived together. There was also the guest list, Melanie had lots of friends at school, did she want to invite them? Draco really had only the people under the Potter roof, but Melanie was really popular (not in a boastful way) and a few of her friends from school she definitely wanted to come. Like Colin, Seamus and Dean.

Her head was spinning; thank Merlin for Ginny and Luna. Together, bless 'em, they had come up with a list of all of Melanie and Draco's friends. It was rather long, as it also included the family. But it helped Melanie see everything she needed to, and she realised pretty quick who she did and didn't want from the list. She'd have to send it to Draco to see if he wanted to make any changes, then compromise.

Then together they decided on food, as both Melanie and Draco loved Italian food, and it suited most people they were having Italian cuisine. Draco was happy with that. So pizza's and pasta's was the main sort of thing, but there was other stuff as well.

Finally as April came Melanie put a stop to her wedding plans and picked up a few baby presents, Fleur was meant to give birth any day. Melanie, Ginny and Luna were sent home for the event, they were all waiting in the living room with the Weasley boys, Molly had gone to St Mungo's with Bill and Arthur when Fleur's water broke. Fred and George were sitting there looking at the clock, their finger crossed, it was eleven pm now, they were wishing for her to born within the next hour.

However it wasn't until Six am on April the second that Molly jumped out of the fire place. And started screaming. Gotta love her.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Then she jumped back into the fire and went straight back. Ah the relief, the hugs and the cheers that broke out.

Ginny was clinging to Harry while she jumped up and down.

"I'm an aunt! I'm an aunt!" She was crying out happily, laughing and giggling.

About twelve hours later Fleur walked into the house carrying a small pink bundle.

"Ginny, come 'ere," Fleur said, Ginny excitedly ran to Fleur and Bill. She looked down at the small bundle and cooed.

"She's so gorgeous, what's her name?" Ginny asked.

"Juliet Weasley. We 'ave some news for you Ginny," Fleur said, she looked up at bill and smiled, he nodded his head. "We want to name you 'er Godmother." Fleur said softly. Ginny went blank for a second then looked up at Fleur's and Bill's smiling faces.

"Me, you want me to be her Godmother?" Ginny asked. Of course she knew that they were aware of the possibility she'd never have her own children. Was that the reason they were asking? Even if it was, they were asking her, she'd love to.

"Yes you Ginny," Bill said softly.

"Of course!" Ginny said happily.

"Well then I think its only right you get to hold her," Bill said as Fleur handed her the small child.

"Oh," Ginny breathed as she looked down at the bundle. "Wow."

Eventually Ginny gave Juliet back to Fleur and sat down on Harry's lap and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling.

"Y'know if anything ever does come of this, if I'm not killed; we've still got a chance. It's not impossible for you to have children, and I mean there's always adoption, giving a child who had been given away another chance. I mean look at Luna." And it was true, Luna was right now on the way to being adopted, and she had confided in Ginny that it made her feel wanted and more accepted, and even if it meant she was Luna Lupin rather then Luna Lovegood, she'd always be her daddy's little girl. And best thing was Remus and Belle completely supported her in that.

Three weeks later Ginny was replying to a weekly letter she got from Bill, telling her how Juliet was doing when Luna ran into the room, she'd gotten back from the adoption trial. There were tears pouring down her face, but she was beaming.

"They won! They still want me! I have a mum and dad!" Luna latched onto Ginny, still sobbing happily.

"That's fantastic Luna!" Ginny said as she hugged her friend. Just then Melanie walked in and smiled.

"Congratulations Luna!" Melanie said as she hugged her friend.

"I have to owl Ron! Tell him he's not dating Luna Lovegood anymore, but rather Luna Lupin!" And she was gone.

"I'm so happy for her," Ginny said as Melanie sat down beside her.

"This Werewolf Clinic has really made a difference," Melanie said. Ginny nodded, she couldn't agree more, it was actually starting to make a difference, more and more werewolves came each full moon, they were fed for the day before and after, received the potion three hours before the full moon, received medical attention if and when they needed it, not that they did because they were in their own rooms, and the next day when it came for them to go, they were given their clothes back completely fixed.

Because of all of this the werewolves were slightly more accepted, though they still had a way to go.

Since the birth of Juliet Melanie hadn't had much time at all to plan weddings simply because the Newt's were so close, not to mention she had to plan a ball, and do rounds, and tutor several kids in potions, charms and transfiguration. She was buried in work, and Michael Corner didn't help things at all.

"God Potter, you're only Head Girl, and you can't make yourself look decent!" Corner snapped at her as Melanie walked past wearing a hair of low rise jeans, a white tank top and fitted chequered shirt. She had enough.

"Will you just shut the hell up? You self righteous git!" Melanie snarled as she shoved him against the wall and walked off.

For the next couple of months Melanie was immersed in her studies, she had to stop the tutoring which Michael had neglected all together from the start, and pause wedding plans, although honestly she had most things planned out. And now all she had to do is get herself out of school and into a wedding dress. Why did she have a horrible feeling something was going to go wrong?

Melanie smiled as she took her place on the stage beside Albus; she beamed when she saw her friends, family and fiancé.

"I'm Melanie Lily Potter. Head Girl. Sister. Friend. Daughter. Niece. Goddaughter. Student. Adult. Tutor. Child. Enemy. Half-blood. Traitor. There are so many things that I am going to leave this school as, the good and bad. And I love it all. I am who I am, and that's thanks to the fantastic and not so fantastic people around me. If I hadn't been raised the way I was, and then had my whole life turned upside down, I wouldn't be what you see before you. And I'm proud of who I am. I want to thank the amazing teachers and the brilliant students, because in some way you all made me, me. I'm going to go now, fight a war that I was thrown into, you, well do what you like from now on. You'll hide; fight with me; or against me. Whatever it is, I wish you a happy life." Melanie walked off the stage to an astounded silence.

She sat down beside Ginny and waited patiently for her time to collect the little slip of paper that said she had graduated.

When eventually the ceremony was over, Ginny, Luna and Melanie ran down to their boyfriends, and hugged him, kissed them and acted like the girls they were.

"So still up for marrying me?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I dunno, what do you think Luna, should I still marry him?" Melanie asked with her own little smirk.

"Hmm tough one, Ginny, what do you think? Should she go for it?" Luna asked with a grin.

"I dunno why not, I mean she could do worse," Ginny replied with her own grin as Harry chuckled.

"Well there you are then," Melanie said smirking, Draco scowled at her before leaning down and kissing her deeply.

* * *

><p>Melanie was in heaven as she floated around the house, but still there was that little nagging thing in the back of her head, screaming at her something was wrong.<p>

"I can feel it deep in my bones; something is going to go very wrong," Melanie stated to Emma as she paced around her room two days before the wedding.

"Are you sure it's not just cold feet?" Emma asked.

"Yes, because I know I want to marry him," Melanie replied.

"Maybe it's because you're so young, maybe you're just not ready," Emma suggested.

"No it's not that. I want to marry Draco with every fibre of my being. I want to marry him in two days. I just don't want him to know right now. I mean it's… I just don't want him to think I don't want to marry him, because I do. Everything in my life I want to be part of his. There is no one else out there for me. I love him." Melanie said, Emma nodded then left, there was no more she could say or do, Melanie wanted to marry him, she was just scared of something going horribly wrong.

That night as Melanie lie in her bed half asleep the door opened, her eyesight was blurry in her tired state and she couldn't recognise the person, but fear filled her as the person put his hand over her mouth.

"Hello Melanie," Lucius Malfoy drawled.

Melanie struggled against him, biting and clawing at him, but nothing worked and once again she found herself at the Malfoy manor, instantly she was shoved into a small cage, she curled herself into a ball in the corner, tears soon finding themselves pouring down her cheeks. She didn't want to go through this again.

Not seconds later there was another pop and the sounds of scuffle.

"GET OFF ME YOU MONSTER!" The voice of Keira screamed, then she was thrown into the cage with Melanie, when she saw her little sister, Keira reached for her and cradled the sobbing girl. "It's ok. It'll be ok. We'll be ok. It's ok." Keira said softly as she stroked her sisters' hair.

They could here muffled talking.

"What's taking them so long?" One of the Deatheaters suddenly exclaimed loudly.

"I dunno Yaxley," Another Deatheater replied bored.

Suddenly there was another pop and three pairs of feet appeared before the cage holding Keira and Melanie. Melanie instantly thought to Harry and Ginny, they shared a bed.

It was a shock, then, when Hermione was thrown into the cage, she was half dressed and crying.

"The Mudblood screamed. I found her in bed with him, had to take her with me!" Yelled one of the Deatheaters angrily.

Keira looked at Hermione shocked.

"You were in bed with Ethan?" She asked in a slightly accusing tone.

"No I wasn't!" Hermione hissed, her cheeks lightly flushed

"You were in bed with Harry?" Melanie asked now in total shock, Hermione wouldn't.

"No!" Hermione hissed.

"Chris?" Keira asked suddenly.

"Yes, we work together, we had a few drinks, we ended up in his room!" Hermione hissed.

"You lost it with Chris?" Melanie asked.

"NO!" Hermione hissed, this really wasn't the time.

"Melanie, look, we'll talk later," Keira said, and Melanie was upset that the distraction was gone.

As the three girls fell silent they heard a door slam open, the temperature dropped to freezing, all the air was sucked from the room.

"I assume everyone is back," Voldemort said.

"Actually my lord, no, Bella and Rodolphus, they haven't yet returned," Yaxley replied with a stutter.

"Well then, who have we got?" Snapped a cold, menacing voice.

"We have the two eldest and the youngest. The boy, he wasn't alone, we brought the Mudblood he was with," The Deatheater said.

"Well show me my prize." Before any of them registered anything the three girls were grabbed and pulled out of their cage, Keira gasped as she was stood before her worst nightmare, Melanie and Hermione turned away.

"Welcome back, Melanie," Voldemort drawled, an evil smiled twisted onto his features.

Just then there were two pops and Bellatrix and Rodolphus appeared, Bellatrix stalked up to Hermione and shoved her wand to the younger woman throat.

"Mudblood bitch! You awoke the whole house!" Bella snarled, and then slapped Hermione around the face, causing the girl to yelp.

"Now, Bella is that any way to treat our guests?" Voldemort drawled.

"The Mudblood, she ruined our plans, Dark Lord!" Bellatrix cried to Voldemort as she bowed down to him.

"Kill her!" Voldemort hissed.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Christopher bellowed as she fought against the hands of the two Deatheaters holding him, Keira and Melanie had wound there arms around Hermione, trying in vain to protect her.

"Bella, I think the eldest has feelings for the Mudblood," Voldemort said silkily. "Lower your wand." Bella did as she was told, though she had a glint in her eye which let Hermione know she wasn't happy.

"As for the youngest, well, there's the older girl now, she'll be more suited to me. Bella I want you to take her, prepare her. Do you understand me?" Voldemort said, Bellatrix nodded and started to drag Keira away.

"NO! DON'T!" Melanie screamed, she struggled away from her captor and ran towards Keira. She didn't make it far before she was on the ground, twisting and withering in pain, screaming, and screaming and screaming. Screams that drowned out those of Christopher, Keira's and Hermione's.

And as quickly as she felt the pain it was lifted, she moved feebly to try and get up, her head was spinning, she was going to be sick, she felt so dizzy, her head, it was so painful, she collapsed back to the floor and fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>The next time Melanie opened her eyes she couldn't see, everything was extremely blurred, all she could make out was someone leaning over her. She could hear screaming, yelling, spells and curses being cast, but she couldn't tell what was going on, she was so confused, she blinked; still she couldn't make sense of any of it. And then she fell down limp again.<p>

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

Melanie opened her eyes slowly, her head was so sore. She blinked, once twice, three times, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened then again she saw white, she turned to her left and she saw a machine, across the screen there was a line.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

She turned to her right and saw the most fantastic thing, there, slumped in a chair was the form of her sleeping fiancée. He had big purple bags under his eyes, he looked slightly sick, his eyes were red and puffy, there were tear stain streaking down his cheeks, there was light stubble covering his chin, his hair was dishevelled, and greasy, his clothes were rumpled and he smelt as if he had bathed or showered in weeks, but he looked brilliant to Melanie.

"Draco," She said in a whisper, but her voice came out scratchy, he didn't stir though, so Melanie called his name slightly louder. It awoke him, he looked so relieved.

"Promise me I'm not just dreaming again, that this is really you awake," Draco begged.

"It's me, I'm awake. Where's everyone else?" Melanie asked.

"Hold on, let me get the healer. We'll explain." Draco ran to the door and stuck his head out and called for a healer, when he returned he was followed by Emma.

"What are you doing here?" Melanie asked.

"In America I trained as a Healer after I finished school, I even worked there before coming back. Sirius decided he trusted no one else to look after yours and Hermione's health," Emma explained.

"How is Hermione? Is she alright? Christopher and Keira? What about them?" Melanie demanded.

"Cool it Mel, we don't want you over working it, you've been out for over a month," Emma said trying to calm down the young woman.

"What do you mean over a month?" Melanie asked.

"Mel, it's September thirtieth. You've been out for over a month..." Emma explained, Melanie fell back onto her bed looking shocked.

"But I'm meant to get married," Melanie said, Draco smiled at her and took her hand in his own.

"Don't worry about that, I'm just glad you're still here with me," He kissed her hand and smiled.

"But what of Christopher and Keira, and Hermione?' Melanie asked.

"Christopher is traumatised, he witnessed things that he shouldn't have, he'll heal, with time. He's at home, there was nothing we could have done for him here, other then give him dreamless sleep potions. Keira is ok, she's just shaken up," Emma said, she wore a sad, lost smile, the kind when you're holding something back, that you know you should tell, you just don't know how.

"Hermione?" Melanie asked fearfully.

"She didn't fare so well. She was seriously hurt. She's been put into intensive care. There's a lot of damage, the healers here don't want to fix anything because they don't know the real damage. Everyone is with her right now." Emma explained softly.

"I want to see her." Melanie stated.

"Maybe, if I feel you're up to it, but Melanie, remember, she's not looking like Hermione right now. There's a lot of damage."

After fifteen minutes of Emma waving her wand about and asking questions Draco helped Emma lower Melanie into a wheelchair.

Draco pushed her through the corridors, but Melanie was unaware of her surroundings, everything just seemed to float by.

Finally they reached the top floor and there was a large group of people outside one of the rooms. Belle and Remus were sitting on the chairs with Luna between them, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Molly was leant against the wall beside them with silent tears pouring down her pale face.

The Weasley guys were scattered across the corridor, all looking pale and sickly, Charlie had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. Fred had his face tucked away and George looked strangely blank.

Ginny walked out of the room, tears falling fast and heavy down her pale face, she looked really ill, like she hadn't slept in days. She looked like she was about to throw up. She did. Bent over she threw up in the middle of the corridor, Severus rushed forwards so she didn't collapse, but he didn't look much better himself.

Draco wouldn't enter the room with Melanie, so Emma wheeled her towards the bed, standing around Hermione were Pansy, Harry, Ron and Sirius. Melanie gasped when she saw the state her friend was in.

The right side of her face was burnt, the left side had a deep and wide slash going down, cutting through her eyebrow and down over her cheek. Her nose was completely broken, both her eyes were deep purple with bruising; her lip was split as if she had been punched or kicked. Along her throat there was a long cut, they had held a knife to her throat, hard enough to cut into her skin. Her arms were broken. Bruised, burnt and cut, her wrists broken, the palm of her hand was burnt.

Melanie looked horrified.

"When? When did they do this to her?" Melanie demanded as her eyes watered.

"After you blacked out. We got there three hours too late." Sirius said in a thick, scratched voice.

They had tried to ruin her. To break her.

Hermione was too strong to be broken, she'll pull through.

Melanie thought holding onto the faint flicker of hope.

"They will pay," Melanie stated as she looked down at one of her closest friends. "They won't ever get away with this! If I have to scream and fight I will do whatever it takes! They are not getting away with this." Melanie hissed.

When she left the room fifteen minutes later she smiled weakly at Draco before closing her eyes.

"They will pay."

* * *

><p>It was mid October, and with it there was a mass amount of rain, it seemed to fit perfectly, seeing as no one dared shed a tear anymore. They didn't even speak about it for fear of cursing everything.<p>

Ron had immersed himself into his Quidditch practice, he was now working as a back up for Chudley Cannons, twice now he'd been sent home and told to relax, that he was over working.

Blaise hadn't been seen since he went back to school two weeks ago, last they heard was that he was going to study.

Harry was busy anyway. He training was getting tougher as the threat started to get bigger and bigger.

Pansy was always hidden in her room under masses of parchment and material, Fleur was worried about her business partner.

Ginny had lost her self in her books and caring for the animals, she often spent a lot of time with the cats and pygmy puffs and owls.

Ethan was never home, at night he worked in the bar, during the day he worked in a café.

Luna had taken over her father's magazine and turned it inside out, with Dumbledore's permission it was the newspaper for the Order and anyone against Voldemort, sending out warnings, sighting, and theories.

The adults, they just tried to hold it together. They went to work, they came home, they visited Hermione. Then started the cycle once again.

Christopher saw it every night though, every time he closed his eyes he saw what they did to her.  
><em><br>"Hey Chris," Hermione said with a lazy smile as she walked into the Kitchen. She reached up into one of the cupboards and grabbed a wine glass, and then she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine._

_"I keep forgetting you're old enough to drink," Christopher said as he watched her pour a glass for herself._

_"I am nineteen. Hey, you want a glass?" Hermione asked._

_"Yeah sure," Christopher said and watched Hermione grab another glass and pour a fair amount out. She sat beside him and sipped at her wine._

_They started to talk about work, then friends and family, and soon enough they were talking about everything and anything, Hermione was laughing at something he had just said, her head was thrown back, and her hair swung smoothly side to side. He couldn't help it, when she looked him the eye once more, her coffee eyes sparkling mischievously he leant forward and captured her lips with his._

_Christopher couldn't believe it when she kissed him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and allowing him to pull her onto his lap. They must have been like that for half an hour, before Hermione climbed off him and stood up, she took his hand and led him along the hallways until she reached the stairs, and dragged him up until they reached his room._

_"Mione?" Chris asked, unsure if she would really want to do anything, but Hermione just grinned at him before pushing him into his own room and closing the door behind her._

_She walked towards him and yanked his top over his head before kissing him deeply again._

_Now Christopher had been attracted to Hermione for a while, but he hadn't expected this so he wasn't exactly sure where it all came from, so he asked._

_Hermione laughed._

_"I dated Viktor Krum in my fourth year, I might not have slept with him but I'm not that innocent," She grinned at Christopher's amazed face. "Don't tell anyone, only you and Ginny know that."_

_Soon they were on the bed._

_Half naked._

_Hands Everywhere._

_Lips together._

_The door opened._

_Hermione screamed._

_And that was all he could remember._

Melanie was sitting with Draco on the sofa in the front room, talking weddings.

"I dunno, I think we should wait for Hermione to wake up, but Emma told me that she might not wake up for years yet." Melanie said.

"I think Hermione would understand, I thought it would be nice to maybe have a, new years Wedding, y'know this year is the millennium," Draco said as Fleur rushed in carrying Juliet.

"I am so sorry, but eef you would watch 'er for an 'our or so. I need to talk to Pansy," Fleur said Melanie nodded her head and took the small baby from Fleur then sat back on the sofa, cooing at the seven month old.

"We need Hermione back. We can't loose someone else." Draco said softly.

"This is war Draco. We could loose everything. But we fight because we believe there is something to hold onto. And even if we loose everything, we fight because there are still people out there who haven't. We fight for those who can't." Melanie said, Draco looked at her and fell in love with her just that much more.

Time was passing and it had been decided that the wedding would be held at ten am on New Years.

So Melanie went to visit Hermione.

"Hey gorgeous," Melanie said quietly as she sat alone in the room. "I am getting married. And you know what that means. You have to wake up. The Healers don't want to heal you properly until you wake up, but hey, I think you're healing yourself, that cut, it looks much better. Hermione won't you just wake up. For me, for Harry and Ron, Ginny, for everyone. For Chris. Emma doesn't think he'll heal until you wake up, so it would be a great help." Melanie said with a weak smiled. "Come on babe, for my wedding."

And to her utter and total shock there was movement.

"Emma!" Melanie screamed.

Emma came running into the room and looked at Hermione's hand which Melanie was staring at.

"WE HAVE MOVEMENT!" Emma screamed out the door and about twenty healers ran in, Melanie was shoved out of the way, and then asked to leave completely. She did as she was told and waited outside, she paced nervously, and then she heard something.

The Beep…Beep…Beep wasn't beeping, it was one long beep. Melanie started to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening. Then suddenly.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

"We've got her, we've got her," One of the healers yelled happily.

"Ok guys, we need to keep her breathing, Maisy, is she breathing on her own?" Emma demanded.

"Yes She's breathing!" the Healer replied.

"She's actually breathing?" Emma asked shocked.

"She's breathing."

"Alright then, this is what we're going to do, Franker, grab several vials of scar solution, Maisy get the blood replenishing, Collins I want you to get Head healer Smethwycks," The door burst open and three Healers ran out, Melanie stood there in shock. What the hell was happening?

"Melanie get in here!" Emma demanded. Melanie rushed to her Aunt's side instantly, she looked at her expectantly. "Make sure you're with her, she could wake up, but then again she might not." Emma said, Melanie nodded and went to the corner of the room, so not to be in the way, but so she could still be there.

"What's happening?" A woman asked, she looked concerned.

"She's waking up, and it isn't going down to well on her heart, I don't know what it is," Emma replied. "I'm feeding her potions for the scars and bleeding." Emma said as she poured potion after potion down Hermione's throat.

The Healers muttered spell after spell and before her eyes the cuts started to healed, the burns went down and new skin replaced them, and the bruises faded.

When they were finished roughly an hour later Hermione was nearly completely healed and awake. Well not awake but alive, breathing on her own.

"Will she heal?" Melanie asked as slowly but surely the room became less and less crowded.

"This was major improvement. We have high hopes."


	37. Chapter 37

Melanie sighed, a month before her wedding, and even with all the high hopes and major improvements, still Hermione had not awoken, though right now she looked a lot better, her cuts and burns were now only faint scars, though Melanie was told that some of the scars covering her body will never heal.

Christmas came and still Hermione wasn't awaking, so Melanie put that hope away, and just hoped she would awake soon, rather then before the wedding.

Everything was planned out.

The WHOLE thing.

And this time Melanie wasn't worried, Rodolphus had been imprisoned, Yaxley was killed. Voldemort wasn't likely to attack unless he knew this time he would win.

* * *

><p>Finally the time came, Melanie was up a six am getting ready for the wedding, she showered and got herself washed. At Seven Ginny, Luna, Pansy and Keira walked in all wearing their bridesmaid's dresses, they were wearing sapphire blue dresses, it was a halter neck style, but the neck was like a choker, and tied at the back. It was fitted until reaching the hips were it flared out slightly, but ended at the knee.<p>

Melanie climbed into her own dress, had her make-up and hair done, then with a deep breathe she walked down the stairs.

Draco was waiting nervously at the alter when the music started to play, Pansy, Luna, Ginny and Keira all walked down the isle, each looking stunning with their hairs put up in fancy twists. The Melanie came into view, walking down the isle, she took his breath away. Her gown was white, strapless, it had a fitted bust and flared out at the hips, it was made of silk, over the top was a layer, it covered all the torso, then met at the point where her belly button was and opened up, where there was more white silk, but it was covered in rhinestones. The effect was stunning. Her make-up was light and ever so slightly glittery. Her lips were ruby red, her eyes stood out against black mascara and sparkly, white eye shadow, which was very lightly applied. Her hair was put into a half pony tail, but extremely curly, with a small tiara placed on top.

Dumbledore smiled as he stood before the couple.

Most of the ceremony went over Melanie's head as she stood there with Draco. She was just so blissful to be there, with him.

Harry, Ethan and Christopher sat together as they watched their little sister get married, beside Harry sat Ginny, and Beside Ethan was Kate, he'd finally gotten up the courage to ask her out. Now everyone had to remember not to use magic.

And even through the happiness of it all, everyone missed Hermione.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Melanie Lily Potter to be you wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Melanie Lily Potter take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your wedded husband?"

"I do."

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Draco wrapped Melanie in his arms before kissing her deeply.

Melanie walked down the isle with Draco, she waited at the doors for Ethan and Kate, they needed to hide the magic going on in the house as the living room transformed.

Ethan was luckily the last to get up with his date.

"Hey!" Melanie said hugging her brother, she kissed his cheek before turning to Kate, she was really pretty, she had an oval face, with deep brown eyes, pale, flawless skin, and lightly curled hair in a rich brown. "So you must be Kate." Melanie said hugging the woman.

"Yeah, that's me, and congratulations, you look amazing," Kate said.

"Thanks, you look great too," Melanie said, and she was right, Kate was wearing a baby blue dress, it was tight around the bust then flared out, with a light yellow ribbon wrapped around the under the bust.

Harry popped out and smiled at the four people.

"You coming in?" He asked with a smile, Melanie took this as indication that it was safe and led Kate into the living room. Everyone was waiting for her there, sat down around the large room (magically extended) at the tables which went around the room, with an area that was kept free for a dance floor.

Melanie settled down at her place and smiled at all her guests. Draco stood to give his speech when there was a loud pop that echoed around the room, someone screamed, and Melanie turned to see Kate looking petrified. Ethan was freaking out, and then the person started to shout.

"Hermione! It's Hermione!" He shouted, panting and gasping for breath. Emma grabbed the young man and shook him slightly.

"What is it?" She shrieked.

"She's awake," The man gasped. Christopher stood up and was out of the room sooner then anyone could blink an eye. There was a slight silence before Melanie called out.

"Go on, go to her, we'll party later." There was a mass of pops and only a few remained behind, those being the ones who weren't part of the family or actually living with them. Ethan had remained with Kate who was having a panic attack by the looks of it.

Melanie went to help Ethan calm down the hysterical woman, Draco with her.

"It's alright, Kate let me explain," Ethan said desperately, he looked so upset.

"Kate look at me!" Melanie demanded, the older girl looked at her with wide eyes. "This wasn't how we planned on you finding out, I'm afraid that you know now though. Kate you can't tell anyone. We're so sorry, but our family it's magical. And this is all magic. Now I know this is all a bit frightening, but Ethan cares for you a lot, you're in no danger here." Melanie said softly. Kate eventually nodded, and then sunk to the floor, where Ethan sat beside her and wrapped her up in his arms.

Susan and Hannah Abbott walked over to Melanie and Draco.

"Hey, it was a beautiful wedding, but we think we should get back. Send Blaise my... Well tell him I'll see him soon. And congratulations." Susan said then left with Hannah. Soon after the Creevey brothers and a few others bid their farewells, wishing Melanie and Draco a happy life.

Soon it was only Melanie, Draco, Ethan and Kate in the room. They were all silent until there was another pop and Kate screamed again. There stood a ministry official.

"I'm afraid I've been sent about a muggle, she's been exposed to our world. No wonder if you invite her to a wizarding wedding." The man said curtly.

"Look she's dating my brother, she'd have found out, Kate won't tell, will you," Melanie said.

"No, I-I just shocked, I never knew… But I won't tell a soul," The man eyed her suspiciously then nodded and left.

"How do they do that?" Kate exclaimed as she stared at the spot the man had disappeared from.

"It's just something Wizards can do."

Half an hour later and Kate was more used to the magic, Ethan was telling her a bit about it, staying away from things like Voldemort and the death threat to their lives.

"I wish I was like you," Kate said as she settled down in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"I think you're great the way you are," Ethan said then shut up pretty quick, but Kate smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What about this Hermione, what's wrong, or well, not wrong with her?" Kate asked.

"Well… erm, there's things that you don't know. It's difficult." Ethan said slowly.

"Well then simplify it for me," Kate said. Melanie grinned at her, she liked this girl.

"When are we leaving?" Draco asked as he nuzzled Melanie's neck.

"Soon, the hotel is booked for ten pm, and it's nine. If they don't get back soon we'll have to leave without saying bye." Melanie said. "But I kinda wanna know how Hermione is doing."

"Ethan, you'll owl us when news comes in about Hermione right?" Draco asked.

"Of course I would, you two nearly held off the wedding for her." Ethan replied.

"We've got to go, you know the where we are right?" Draco asked as he caught Melanie's hand in his own.

"Ashdale house, Norfolk," Ethan said with a small smile. "I'll owl you or something if there is any news." Draco nodded, and then summoned his and Melanie's suitcases.

"It was so mice meeting you Kate, I'm sorry about all of this, but please do come back, in a week or so we'll be holding another reception as this one didn't turn as planned," Melanie said as Draco sent the suitcases straight to the room they would be staying at, then with a small wave the pair disappeared with a pop.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Kate said, so just for the fun of it Ethan disappeared with a pop then reappeared on the other side of her.

"It's not so bad. Do you wanna stay here with me? I mean I'll be waiting for them to tell me how Hermione is, and you can stay with me, that's if you want to.." But Kate cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"Have I ever told you that sometimes to talk too much?" She asked with a laugh then walked back to the Living room.

* * *

><p>Emma walked out of Hermione's room with a red face and panting. She smiled weakly at the large group waiting outside in the corridor.<p>

"Chris, she wants to talk to you," Emma said as she slid down onto the floor beside Keira who was sitting with her Godparents, Remus and Belle.

"She's awake?" Harry and Ron asked frantically. She was after all their best friend, and yeah so were the others, but Hermione was part of the original trio.

"She's awake," Emma confirmed, there was a sudden cheer as everyone beamed and laughed.

* * *

><p>Christopher smiled softly as he sat beside Hermione, he looked down at her slightly scarred face, and thought she looked beautiful, she always had looked beautiful. A few scars didn't change that.<p>

He thought back to the night when everything went wrong, he had always liked Hermione in a not so brotherly way, but he realised then that she was no longer a child, but a fully fledged adult, then at nineteen she was an adult who could make her own decisions. She was now twenty, having been out right through her birthday.

"How much have I missed?" Hermione asked softly.

"You missed your twenty-first, and you missed Christmas, and new years. Melanie is so sorry, but she had Draco got married, today, they've probably left for their honeymoon by now. She wanted you there, but she wanted to get married, we had to convince her to go through with it," Christopher told her, from the moment he opened his mouth he had reached out and stroked a finger down her soft cheek, along her jaw, to her chin.

"I missed a lot then," Hermione said, she smiled though.

"I missed you." Christopher whispered.

"I've always just been here." Hermione replied with a slight smile.

"I didn't visit a lot. I-I... I just didn't want to see you in that state." Christopher said, he wanted to be able to tell her he never left her alone, but he couldn't.

"Hey it's alright, I understand..." Hermione said softly. Christopher smiled at her weakly, she reached up and held his cheek in her right hand, stroking her thumb over his smooth skin, Christopher took her hand in his own and kissed her palm, then the tips of each of her fingers.

Not another word was uttered between the two, the actions were enough.

* * *

><p>Outside Pansy was swooning.<p>

"Did you see that?" She gushed to Neville who was behind her, innocently resting his hands on her hips and he stood on tip toes looking over the top of her head. Then quite suddenly Pansy whipped around and kissed Neville, now although everyone had known there was something going on between the two, they hadn't ever seen the proof other then a few dances.

Pansy pulled away smiled up at the shocked boy then turned back to the window and peered through.

Neville turned to Ron and Blaise who stuck their thumbs up at him, then turned back to Pansy, and realised he still had his hands on her hips, quickly he took them away, that is until Pansy picked them back up and placed them where they were before.

* * *

><p>A week later Draco lay in bed panting, it was early morning and he had just had the most amazing night. Melanie was lying beside him, trying to control her breathing. Draco smirked as he rolled onto his side and nuzzled into her neck, it was damp with sweat.<p>

"I love you," He murmured into the soft flesh of her neck.

"I love you too," Melanie replied. "But I do hope you realise that we have to leave in a few hours, they want us signed out by ten this morning." Melanie muttered as she turned over so she was facing her husband.

"I know." Draco replied.

"Plus Hermione is up; I really want to see her," Melanie said as she traced a pattern on Draco's chest as he was now lying on his back. She kissed his collar bone before sliding out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Draco called to her.

"Shower, care to join me?"

* * *

><p>Blaise was sitting in the living room with Susan when he heard a pop, the pair jumped apart as Draco and Melanie appeared.<p>

Blaise was up in seconds hugging his best friend and his now wife.

"You're back!" He yelled as he engulfed his pale friend into a hug. Something that before would have never happened.

"Blaise it's great to see you!" Draco yelled just as happily. Melanie smiled at her husband and his best friend. She saw Susan and smiled brightly at her before plopping down next to her.

"How was the honeymoon?" Susan asked.

"Exhausting." Melanie said with a devilish grin. Susan laughed as Keira came bowling in.

"My baby sister! The first to get married!" Keira cried out as she engulfed Melanie into the tightest hug ever.

As Keira pulled back Christopher walked in followed by none other then Hermione, although the older girl was in crutches.

"HERMIONE!" Melanie screamed she rushed forward but didn't dare hug her friend. Too scared to hurt her. "How are you?" Melanie demanded.

"I'm fine," Hermione said softly, Melanie nodded, though noticed a faint scar passing over her cheek and cutting through her eyebrow. Melanie also noticed a few burns covering her arms, but didn't say anything, just smiled, she was so happy to have her friend back.

"I'm sorry I got married without you," Melanie said suddenly.

"What are you on about; you should have gotten married, with or without me. I think you did the right thing." Hermione said with a smile.

"So..." Melanie said looking at Christopher to Hermione pointedly.

"Yes." Hermione said getting the point.

"Really?" Melanie asked excitedly.

"Really." Hermione confirmed. Christopher looked down at her and smiled, he liked being taller then her, even if it was only by a few inches. She was taller then both Harry and Ethan, even Keira, Hermione was the only one who was nearly Christopher's height. "There's more good news." Hermione said.

"What?" Melanie asked excitedly.

"Belle and Remus can get married, be ready, it's two weeks away," Hermione told her.

"Wow. Oh Hermione this is great. I'd hug you if it weren't for fear of causing anymore pain." Melanie said as she hopped around slightly. Christopher laughed at his sister's antics, before leading the lot to the kitchen where Molly had just set out lunch.

"Melanie! You're back!" Severus called as he rushed over and hugged his god-daughter.

Then Sirius ran in.

"We need you now!" Sirius barked. "All of you!" Instantly everyone was up with wands drawn.

"Hermione don't even think of following us!" Christopher shouted.

"Hermione please, no," Emma said as she held the woman back, Hermione stamped her foot, the one that wasn't in plaster.

"Fine!" Hermione shouted and watched until it was only her and Molly left standing there. "I'll look after Juliet. She'll be lonely."

* * *

><p>Melanie stood in the middle of the ministry near the golden fountain, her wand held to the throat of Bellatrix Lestrange, though Bellatrix also had her wand at Melanie's throat.<p>

"Come on baby Potter... Neither of us needs to die right now," Bellatrix drawled. "You could service the Dark Lord."

"Oh really, and I wondered what my reason for being was," Melanie growled sarcastically. "And I'm a Malfoy now, I'm sure my husband won't be happy if I run off to your Lord."

"Oh of course, you are now my nephew's dear wife. What a pity, I thought he knew better!" Bellatrix snapped.

"If that's so, then why does Voldemort want me so much?" Melanie retorted as from the corner of her eye she saw Pansy get struck by a brightly coloured curse, then fall to the floor.

"Don't question him!" Bellatrix screeched, digging her wand deeper into Melanie's neck, any harder Melanie was sure the Deatheater scum would draw blood.

Harry was having no better a time. A large hooded man was relentless in sending killing curses. Not only was he worried about them hitting him, but what about those behind him.

One flew right past his ear, he didn't know if it hit a target until he heard screaming, the pained type. Then another went right by him, and the screaming stopped suddenly.

Rage like none other over came Harry as he sent his own curse. His opponent was covered in a green glow before finally hitting the floor stone cold and yet Harry couldn't bring himself look over his shoulder at who the curses had hit.

Ethan faltered slightly as he saw Melanie, he cast a stunning spell at the man he had been fighting, his hood fell back revealing a young man, no older them himself. But Ethan had bigger things to think about, running towards the fountain his aimed his wand and cast a disarming charm, Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand, but so did Melanie's, though the younger woman didn't seem too bothered as she swung her fist and struck Bellatrix around the jaw, knocking her to the floor.

Ethan laughed silently as he saw this; he picked up Melanie's wand then threw it to her.

"Here you go little one!" He called to her; she smiled at him then continued to fight.

Christopher knew that things were going to get worse, he just knew.

He wasn't wrong.

Not seconds after Melanie received her wand another fifty or so Deatheaters appeared.

Keira tried her hardest to fight better, but she was tiring, for far too long they had been fighting, Melanie was getting slower, her aim was worsening, the same with Harry and Ethan. Tears had some how managed to find their way down her cheeks as she tried harder and harder, but soon the number became overpowering.

Fred fell to the floor exhaustion getting the better of him. George wasn't far behind.

Charlie fought on, but he was slowing down, Tonks was beside him fighting, her hair had changed somewhere along the line so the bubble gum pink was now mousy brown, and deep eyes now pale blue.

"Sirius! We can't!" Emma screamed.

"We can!" Sirius screamed. Somehow his voice was stronger and louder, it could be heard by everyone in the building. "We can fight!" He roared. "We will win!" He roared.

And it was simple. People took a deep breath and screamed their curses. They fought that bit harder, they curses were that bit stronger. Until finally once again the Deatheaters ran, but everyone had one question on their mind, why hadn't Voldemort been there?

It took several minutes before anyone had the strength to move and when they did they really wished they hadn't.

By the next day spirits were low, Fed and George Weasley were the ones who found the body of Arthur Weasley.

Christopher had recovered the body of Colin Creevey.

Hannah Abbott died later in St Mungo's.

The Patil Twins were found in their department, the Beast Division, by Louisa Babbling the head of that department.

Many other Ministry personnel were found dead.

* * *

><p>The Weasleys were silent as they sat down and listened, words going over their heads.<p>

"Great man... Loyal friend... Strong fighter... True Gryffindor... Loving husband... Caring father..."

Just the next day the family sat at another funeral and heard the similar lines.

"Great man... Loyal Friend... Strong fighter... True Gryffindor... Loving brother..."

It was just the same thing over and over; it was the most disheartening thing to hear.

For a while Ginny spoke to no one, family or friends, not even Harry, she locked herself away in her room, only leaving at dinner, she skipped both breakfast and lunch, and only ate part of her dinner, not enough to fill her up, surely?

"Please Ginny, talk to me," Harry begged through the door, he'd been sat there now for almost an hour finally though the door opened and Ginny appeared standing in the doorway, her eyes were red and puffy, she looked a state, pale and somewhat see through, like she had been ill for years, her hair was much like a birds nest, and her whole being didn't have the power it once did.

"I want my daddy..." Ginny said tearfully, her voice was hoarse, either from the crying or not talking for a week and a half.

Harry reached out to Ginny and engulfed her into his arms, pulling her close to him. He stroked her hair as he led her away from the doorway, closing the door behind him.

Harry let Ginny cry into his t-shirt, soaking it through very quickly. He waited until her breathing was calmer before saying anything again.

"It will be alright Gin, he's your dad, he'll always be around," Harry said softly, stroking her hair. "Just now you carry him inside. Here and here." Harry said pointing at her head and her heart. "In your memories and love."

It was a while before Ginny came back down; when she did her brothers were a lot happier. Charlie had her in his arms in seconds, kissing the top of his baby sister's head.

"Hey baby girl, Bill said softly as Ginny sat down beside him.

Ginny smiled weakly at her oldest brother, her father and brothers called her that when she was smaller.


	38. Chapter 38

The passing months were some of the hardest, Juliet turned one without her grandfather around, and everyone started to train, Harry continued work at the ministry training as an Auror.

Christopher was continuing his work in the Auror department, training with the 'new kids' a requirement now for all Aurors.

Keira was working tirelessly with the ministry as now a lawyer was required at every trial, and it seemed there weren't that many fully fledged wizarding Lawyers in England, well not that knew how to do trials.

Ethan Finally told Kate the full story, she was worried, but understood that he would be out of the picture for a while.

Melanie decided not to go to work as planned, and instead stayed in with Ginny, Ethan, Luna, and Pansy and practised defensive spells, curses, and hexes. Fleur would have joined, but it had been decided that she was better off looking after Juliet. Remus and Belle married.

All too soon the year came to an end, and everyone was starting to worry, why had everything been so calm?

On January first Draco and Melanie celebrated their first wedding anniversary as Emma and Severus also celebrated their anniversary.

Then not two weeks later there was more good news.

Ginny ran into the living room, laughing and squealing, she held up her hand and waved in it her mothers face.

"He asked me to marry him!" Ginny squealed.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by slowly, there had been no arrests, but there had been several disappearances, three muggle attacks, and nine deaths.<p>

One of the muggle attacks struck close to home as Ethan got a call at three am.

"H-hello... Eth-Ethan?" Kate sobbed down the phone.

"Hey, what's wrong babe?" Ethan asked extremely concerned.

"Ethan, pl-please... I-I-I. Ethan I j-just don't k-know..."

"Tell me where you are," Ethan said trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"I-I don't know!" Kate wailed.

"Ok don't worry I'll be there soon," Ethan said then ran to Christopher's room. "CHRIS!" Ethan bellowed banging on his brothers door, with in seconds half the house was up. "We need to get to Kate, some things happened!" Ethan explained quickly.

Christopher nodded and he yanked on a t-shirt, Charlie, Harry and Draco all started to quickly get dressed then waited until Ethan figured out where Kate was most likely to be.

"Ok Draco go to Madison Street, that's where her family own a bakery. Chris go to Eden Bar. Harry the Library. Charlie Go to the police station." Ethan instructed then left, running out of the door, along the long pathway, out the gates, and around the corner.

"How's he going to find her?" Keira asked Emma as they sat down in the Living room waiting nervously.

"I-I... I don't know..."

* * *

><p>Ethan scoured the streets; he was walking past an alley when he heard a whimper, he stopped and listened intently, he heard it again, a quiet whimper. Slowly Ethan walked down the alley; he stopped when the whimpering got louder.<p>

"Kate, Kate is that you?" Ethan asked softly.

"E-Ethan!" Kate sobbed, Ethan reached behind a bin where she had been hidden, he pulled her out and held her sobbing form in his arms.

"What happened, Kate, tell me what happened?" Ethan asked as he held her.

"My family... Ethan... They killed them!" Kate sobbed; grabbing hold of his t-shirt, Ethan said nothing, just picked her up and carried her back towards the main street. Christopher was only a little bit away near the bar.

"Ethan, you've got her, I'll send out word," Christopher said as Ethan neared him. "Get Kate home."

* * *

><p>Keira wrapped the younger woman up in a large fluffy blanket. Ethan walked straight into the kitchen and poured himself a large glass of fire whiskey.<p>

"Ethan I really don't think that's the best idea," Draco said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm just waiting for the ministry to run along and tell us there's been a muggle attack," Five minutes later there was a ministry letter. Sirius got up and slowly walked to Ethan, clapping him on the back.

The next day Kate sat with Ethan in the frosted garden.

"I woke up and heard them screaming... I tried to move but I just couldn't. I heard them scream, and I couldn't help them. Leah and Mike where only young, fifteen. They shouldn't have died." The way she said it, no tears, but like she was seeing it before her once again... Just telling a story.

* * *

><p>Melanie watched them from her bedroom window sadly, she was surprised slightly when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.<p>

"Morning gorgeous. Do you know what day it is?" Draco muttered into her neck, kissing her pale skin.

"No, what day is it?" Melanie asked with a playful grin.

"Valentines day, which means I get to spoil you rotten," Draco drawled, nuzzling close to her, feeling the warmth of his wifes body.

"Oh now that sounds nice," Melanie said with a big grin.

"That also means that I get to do very naughty things to you when we get home," Draco growled, Melanie smirked. Naughty Boy.

* * *

><p>Keira walked into the training ground of Puddlemere United with a grin, in the holiday mood she was wearing a cute little outfit, her hair done up and wearing a bit more make-up then usual. One of the team members whistled at her and she winked back with a laugh.<p>

"Why Miss Potter, you look great," The Team Captain, Steven Mitchell said with a grin.

"Thanks Steve, the whole family is celebrating today... As I'm in work I thought I might as well dress up a bit. Anyways it's not like I'm going to be playing quidditch," Keira replied, a small grin on her face as she paued to talk with Steve, he was a good guy, if a bit flirty.

"Are you sure you're a lawyer, most of them are boring old gits with beards?" Steven chuckled. Keira didn't even bother replying to that, she just laughed and shook her head.

It was as she passed the men's changing room she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her into the room. She was pushed up against the wall and someone attached their lips to hers. She would have fought back if it hadn't have felt so good. Suddenly the person who grabbed her pulled back, and Keira blinked her eyes open and looked shocked.

"Oliver Wood! I wouldn't have expected this kind of attack from you!" Keira said teasingly.

"Why I say Keira Potter, it is hardly an attack. Maybe slightly inappropriate. How about I make up for that by taking you out to dinner, tonight, at seven. Great, I'll see you at that little Italian restaurant down the road tonight," Oliver said without letting her answer, then he stalked off leaving Keira to stand there slightly dazed.

Oliver was twenty five, three years older than Keira's twenty two; she knew that because he was four years older then Harry and Ethan, Harry had told her about Oliver before. He had changed a little from the Quidditch crazed; slightly dorky looking teenager she had seen in school photo's Harry had shown her. Oliver Wood was hot, Quidditch practice had done him well, he'd grown into himself better, he was one of the biggest bachelors, which came hand in hand with his confidence.

But oh was he worth it, from the few girls Keira had spoken to he treated the girls he was with like princess', he didn't just mess them around, but he hadn't really gone steady with anyone.

And for a while some of the team had been teasing Keira claiming that Oliver was interested in her. Of course she had dismissed it, he was out of her league, but apparently not, she been told that her family graced the papers as much as Oliver or any other famous wizard or witch.

So after work she went home and got ready.

Melanie and Draco hadn't quite made it to the bedroom and were in the hall way kissing like they were both about to drop dead. Shaking her head she walked into her room and looked through her closet.

She ended up deciding on an emerald green dress, it was a wrap around with a plunging neckline, it reached her knees, and showed off her figure to its best. Her hair she left so it brushed her shoulder and remained curly. She placed black, high heeled sandals on her feet. And smiled, she thought she looked great. Second opinion just to be sure.

The first person she came across was Sirius.

"No way!" Was all he said.

"Why what's wrong?" Keira asked.

"There's no chance of my girls going out with a top that low cut!" Sirius said as Emma passed by with Severus.

"Phwoar! Keira who are you meeting?" Emma asked with a grin.

"Oliver, he's on the Quidditch team. He asked me out tonight. But Sirius won't let me out the door." Keira answered.

"Sirius move aside now!" Emma demanded.

"NO! One of them is married, Gin is engaged, Pansy is refusing to listen to me, Remus says I can't boss his daughter around, and now Keira is off doing all the dating and I don't want her to!" Sirius whined.

"Aw Siri, we'll always be your girls, we just need to grow up," Keira said, kissed him on the cheek then walked out the front door.

"You are so sweet Sirius!" Pansy said appearing; she hugged Sirius then left with Neville.

* * *

><p>Keira waited outside the restaurant as she was asked by Oliver, as the minutes started to tick by she realised she had been a fool. He had stood her up. Damn. Only as she started to walk away the door to the restaurant swung open and Keira looked in.<p>

"Oh my," Keira gasped. Right in the far corner there was a single table, all the others were gone. The table was surrounded by flowers, roses mainly, but oh Merlin was it beautiful, beside the table stood Oliver Wood, smiling at her like he was happy she actually turned up.

"Wow... I hope you didn't go through all this trouble for me," Keira stated. As she was seated.

"If it's for you, it's no trouble at all," Oliver said.

Keira swooned.

The night was brilliant, he gave her an ever lasting lily, she'd never seen one so beautiful before, and a box of the most gorgeous chocolates, and then surprisingly a CD. Seriously. A muggle one, he went out and got her muggle CD.

"I don't know if you have it, but well I saw it and instantly knew you would like it," Oliver said as Keira stared in awe. How did he know what her favourite band was, even Christopher didn't know that. Plus she didn't have this CD.

"Have you been stalking me?" Keira asked teasingly, Oliver laughed.

"No, I haven't."

The rest of the night passed, and Keira really wished she didn't have to leave, she'd really enjoyed it.

"I wouldn't usually ask, but maybe, do you want to come back to mine?" Keira asked.

"How about mine?" Oliver asked, Keira smiled and let him take her back to his apartment.

They sat there the whole night talking, and when morning came around Keira found herself wrapped up in Oliver's arms, still fully dressed, lying on the couch in his living room.

When Keira sneaked back into the house at five am it was to the annoyed face of Charlie Weasley.

"Where have you been all night?" Charlie demanded.

"I was out on a date," Keira said defensively.

"Keira we're in the middle of a war and you were on a date?" Charlie asked.

"Hey my life isn't just going to stop because of this. I do have a life, I plan on living it," Keira snapped, it wasn't fair for him to suggest she forget her life.

"Look Keira, just please make sure everyone knows... We can't risk a false alarm," Charlie said earnestly.

"You're what six years older then me!" Keira snapped. "You don't have any right to check up on me! I'm twenty two!"

"Yes and you're like my little sister!" Charlie snapped then fell into the nearest chair. "You know they never warned us about this..."

"About what?" Keira asked stubbornly.

"This, the protectiveness. I mean damn, if anyone of you gets hurt it freaks us all out. You and Melanie are like Ginny to me, hell so are Hermione, Pansy and Luna, and even Kate since she's moved in is finding her place.

"No one said it would be easy," Keira said sitting beside him and wrapping her arms around his shoulder. "But hey, Tonks is all over you."

"What are you on about?" Charlie asked, fooling no one.

"She is so after you, if she was any more over you it would be indecent. I say you throw her down and-"

"You can stop right there!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What you've never done it?" Keira giggled.

Hey a house full of 18-29 year olds did you expect much more?

* * *

><p>Christopher grinned as two weeks later Oliver was introduced to the family, yeah it was pretty soon but no one was sure how long they would live any more.<p>

"Wow, this is... wow," Was all Oliver could say, as he looked at the what seemed hundreds of faces looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, maybe it was too soon," Keira said unsurely, looking at his expression.

"No, it's just I knew everyone was here, I just didn't quite expect everyone to be this big..." Oliver tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, it's just everyone lives here now, I mean it's big enough," Keira explained.

"Well let's eat, I'm starved," Ron said looking expectantly at Molly, who frowned at her son.

"Ron how could you be so rude, I swear that's all you do is eat," Molly said waving her serving spoon at her youngest son.

"That's not all he does," Luna said quietly to Melanie with a giggle, the two girls fell about laughing as Remus glared daggers at Ron.

"So Harry I read in the papers you proposed to Ginny?" Oliver asked as they settled down to the food Molly had cooked.

"Yeah, we're getting married in September, if all goes well," Harry replied with a smile to Ginny.

"Talking about weddings, Christopher when do you plan on marrying our Hermione?" Molly asked nonchalantly. There was a coughing fit at the other end of the table where Hermione sat coughing and gulping down a glass of water.

"Er... Hermione and I haven't really talked about that yet..." Christopher said embarrassedly.

"And you Charlie, you haven't even got a steady girlfriend, and your little sister here is already engaged," Molly said with a light smile at her second eldest.

"She does this a lot, plans on marrying us all off, it's a great laugh,," Keira explained to Oliver as Charlie stumbled over his words.

"Keira don't think you're off that easily, Oliver here, well, he's the first man you've brought home," Molly said.

"What about Blaise! Hey Blaise! How are things with Susan?" Keira squeaked as her face turned the colour of her hair.

"Thanks Keira. Susan is great, she is currently talking about our future, nothing set in stone. Actually Fred has been talking recently about our views on getting married." Blaise smirked at Fred.

"Mum George isn't even looking!" Fred squealed.

"Don't even bother or I'll tell your little secret!" George hissed at his brother.

"Oh Merlin!" Fred squeaked, he fidgeted with his shirt before pulling something out of his pocket and tossing it to Ginny. "Tell me what you think." Fred asked.

Ginny opened the velvet box and raised her eyebrows at her brother.

"Not for you, Berk, it's for Katie," Fred said answering her unasked question.

Everyone leaned in for a better view.

"It's stunning." Ginny said finally.

"Well then I guess you should all know that I'm going to ask Katie to marry me," Fred said to the sound of cheers.

"Katie Bell?" Melanie asked, just to make sure she had it right.

"Yeah."

"Well this calls for my special chocolate brownies," Molly declared then pulled out a tray full of chocolate brownies once dinner was finished.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days there was a series of talks. Something was wrong.<p>

"Why hasn't he attacked?" Harry demanded, sitting with his family and feeling useless.

"Maybe he is good now?" Ethan said lamely.

"No it's more then that," Melanie replied.

"Well I have an idea," Ginny mentioned, everyone turned to her.

"Go on," Moody said gruffly.

"Well think about it this way, loads of times now he didn't have the power to beat the five Potter's, so doesn't it make sense for him to wait until he's stronger, or thinks he is. I mean he must realise all these failures are making him seem weaker, and I thought it made sense, I mean if he gets stronger he has a bigger chance of winning," Ginny explained.

"That is why you are my sister, she's a genius," Bill exclaimed.

"I think you may have hit the nail on the head, Miss Weasley," Albus said, nodding.

"There's one problem with that," Pansy said. "We have no way of knowing how long that could be, weeks, months, years?"

"And all the while there's more disappearances and more deaths." Blaise finished.

"We're lucky they haven't gotten into the ministry or school, but they're right, I'm running low on Aurors, five in the past few months, five Aurors, that's a lot," Sirius said.

"I've been keeping an eye on the workers; I've noticed something odd with the people running floo and portkey," Hermione said suddenly. "Oh Merlin!" She gasped.

"What Mione?" Christopher asked.

"That's how the ministry officials are going missing; think about it, they arrive at the same time everyday. It wouldn't be hard to plan especially if you knew what time they arrived. The only people that actually know the exact time are the floo control..." Hermione answered.

"I'll get right on that." Sirius said, disappeared then reappeared.

"Albus, I want to call over some friends from Ireland. I've been owling them, I think that it's time we called over re-enforcements," Keira said.

That settled, in a week there were going to be a few more people staying at the house, it was alright though, because Albus, bless him, had converted the attic into extra rooms.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door and Keira screamed happily, she jumped up from the sofa and ran to the door, she flung it open revealing a group of people standing there.<p>

"BRIDGET!" Keira cried happily engulfing a tall woman; she had long sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes, a kind face, and curvy figure.

"Keira! Oh I am so happy to see you!" The woman exclaimed.

Keira pulled back and her jaw dropped.

"I know I haven't seen you for a while, but I hadn't realised so much had changed," Keira said picking a young baby from Bridget.

"Ah so you've met Daisy. And you know my husband, Joe Burke," Bridget said with a grin.

"Jeez, you married Joe!" Keira exclaimed hugging a taller man with wavy brown hair and similar blue eyes.

"Yeah sweetheart, she married me," Joe said, holding his old friend closely, and looking at her pretty face.

"It was a shock to us all," Another man said he was about Keira's height with dark blonde hair and muddy brown eyes.

"Michael!" Keira exclaimed hugging her old friend.

"So tell me, you're not single are you?" Michael enquired, looking cheeky, causing Keira to blush.

"Really can't we leave these small details out until we've all had a cuppa," An older woman said, she was Minerva's age with grey hair and pale green eyes.

"Sorry Professor Collins," Michael said sheepishly.

"It's Mary-Louise; I am no longer your teacher," Mary-Louise said with a small but stern smile, she was much like Minevra.

Keira led her guests into the living room and introduced them to everyone.

"Guys this is Bridget and Joe Burke with their daughter Daisy, Michael O'Conner, and My old Defensive arts teacher Mary-Louise Collins," Keira said to the family.

"Guys this is My baby sister Melanie Malfoy, Her husband Draco Malfoy, My younger Brothers Harry and his twin Ethan, Ginny Weasley is Harry's fiancée, Kate is Ethan's Girlfriend, Christopher is my older brother, Hermione is his girlfriend, Emma my aunt, Severus her husband. Remus Lupin, his wife Belle and daughter Luna, Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, Her sons Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, and Ron. Bill is married to Fleur, they have a daughter Juliet, Katie is Fred's fiancée, there's also Pansy and Neville who are dating and Blaise and Susan who are dating, Tonks who is Belle's niece, and Oliver, My boyfriend," Keira said to her guests.

"Oh my." Mary-Louise said in shock.

"It's not as bad as it seems, I mean, a little chaotic, but not too bad, just one huge family," Keira said with a grin.

That night the whole bedroom arrangements were looked at. There were thirty bedrooms in total.

On the first floor, Pansy, Luna, Tonks, Melanie and Draco, Bill and Fleur and Juliet, Remus and Belle, Ethan and Kate, Christopher and Hermione, Michael, Bridget and Joe and Daisy, Mary-Louise, Keira and Oliver.

Second floor, Harry and Ginny, Ron, Charlie, Emma and Severus, Sirius, Fred and Katie, George, Neville, Blaise and Susan.

So that left three bedrooms on the first floor and six on the second, and another fifteen in the attic, although they were only to be used if there was no where else.

So it was a bit of a tight squeeze the following week when even more people turned up.

"Guys, Meet Pippa Sewell, Caitlyn Mahan, Mika Cooper, Jake Stevens, Eloise Dingle, they were in my year group at Maxwell's, my closest friends." Ethan introduced.

Seamus and Dean who where over for the day, helping the Order didn't seem to mind at all.

Pippa was stunning, she had a young face, with long flowing, dark brown hair, and electric blue eyes, she had a very slim body, and stood at nearly six foot tall, with legs that never seemed to end.

Caitlyn was short at just over five foot, with bobbed, dirty blonde hair, she had angelic, soft feature, with dark green eyes, darker then the Potter siblings emerald, more of a moss colour, but she too had a slim figure.

Mika was average height with chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes; he had a good body, and a boyish grin.

Jake was over six foot tall, he had shaggy, sandy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a cheeky grin, a light tan and a gorgeous tan.

Eloise was only a bit shorter then Jake, she had long red hair, much like the Weasleys, sapphire blue eyes and a girlie smile, her skin was near white, and she was very slim.

* * *

><p>Yes it was hectic, the dinner table had been nearly doubled in size, it almost didn't fit in the room anymore, but everyone sat around comfortably. The new people settled in well, Daisy was only a month younger then Juliet's fourteen months.<p>

* * *

><p>Everything was strangely calm, everything. Christopher turn twenty five on May 5th, then Harry and Ethan turned twenty one; it was after the party that Charlie found Pippa and George cuddling on the sofa in the living room.<p>

In actual fact nothing really went wrong at all. They were waiting for Harry and Ginny to get married, and everyday went out for the Order, but really things were peaceful.

Most of the time.


	39. Chapter 39

Ginny was writing invitations, it had taken her a while to find a quill that wrote in silver calligraphy but in the end it was worth it, the effect of the black card looked great, she was inviting a lot of people, so things were taking a bit longer then she would have liked, but that was alright.

Tomorrow was the sixteenth and she was taking Hermione, Luna and Melanie out to get Bridesmaids dresses, she wanted the others but she and Harry had agreed three grooms' men and three bridesmaids.

Then she was going to find her wedding dress. Admittedly she didn't really know what she wanted, never having really though much about her wedding, however it jsut gave her reason to try on more dresses.

So when the next day ticked around Ginny smiled at three of her friends and they went out, first they tried the wizarding stores, but found that many of the shopkeepers were reluctant to let the three girls stay around for long, in fear of an attack. So they ended up going to muggle London.

It took hours, nearly thirty dresses, but it was worth it, the perfect dress ended up being right in front of her, screaming at her, she tried it on, glad that the material fit amazingly well, she bought the dress before anyone else could even catch a glimpse.

She took a deep breath as she walked into the house, no one was around, she kept an eye out for Harry as she tiptoed up to Hermione's bedroom where she would store the dress. Hermione and Melanie giggled at Ginny's antics, but she ignored them.

After the dress was safely away she looked at Melanie and Hermione with cold eyes.

"Don't laugh; you know what this house is like," Ginny scolded. "And the luck we have with weddings, something is bound to go wrong." as she said it two year old Juliet Weasley ran screaming along the corridor with two year old Daisy Burke as Ron chased them around, roaring like a lion.

"MELANIE!" Someone yelled from downstairs, Melanie smiled.

"That'll be my husband. I must go." She hugged her friends then left the room with a slight skip in her step.

* * *

><p>The rest of the month passed by steadily, and before any one really knew it, it was the day before the wedding. Juliet and Daisy had been named the flower girls, Ethan, Christopher and Ron the grooms men. Bill was walking Ginny down the isle.<p>

And so the day came.

Harry waited nervously at the alter, Ethan who was beside him, nudged him slightly and grinned, a sign of support, Harry looked across to Susan who sat with her notepad and quill on her lap, it had been agreed that she was the only reporter they trusted, and any other reports who wrote about his and Ginny's wedding would be sued until they had nothing but a scrap of parchment to their name. Susan also was the only one with photo rights, giving her the top story. She was grateful to say the least.

Music started to play and Harry focused on the main doors leading into a large garden. A family tradition now to get married in the garden. Melanie, Hermione and Luna walked down the isle, all three of them ware deep red dress, they were halter necks with a plunging neck, but there was lace, it was gold, matching the golden sash under the bust.

And then Ginny came down the isle. Her dress was pure white, it had sleeves reaching her elbows, but it didn't quite reach her neck, instead it only just sat on her shoulders, the whole torso was very fitted, then it reached her waist and it flared out, but at the back it was kind of scrunched together, creating a layered affect. It was simple with only a small pattern around the neckline.

Harry couldn't even concentrate on the wedding, he was just staring at her like there was nothing else in the world, Ginny even had to squeeze his hand when the minister asked him to say his vows.

Because of the amount of people attending the wedding the reception was held in the Mansion, so they had to floo over to the ball room, where even more people would be waiting.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, May I ask how you two feel now that it is official?" Susan asked quickly as the couple greeted her and Blaise.

"I've never been happier," Harry said smiling down at Ginny.

"Well on behalf of the daily prophet, congratulations, and from me as your friend, well guys I couldn't possibly be happier for you," Susan said hugging Ginny then Harry.

There was much dancing, more laughing and everyone just had a great time. However it was getting late and Harry was increasingly interested by the little remarks and innuendos his wife kept making.

So as he guests started to leave Harry had Dobby, who had been invited with Winky, quickly fetch their suitcases, so that they could quickly be off to the small cottage they had gotten for the weekend.

But it was from this moment one that things really started looking up for the Potter family, over the next few years everything would calm down, everyone would believe that Voldemort was gone, there would be more children, and more weddings.

But just wait.


	40. Chapter 40

The past three years were amazing. It was now September 2004.

So many things had happened.

Ethan and Kate had just gotten married in July.

Keira and Oliver got married in April 2002.

Charlie and Tonks got married in June.

Fred and Katie got married in August 2003.

And Blaise and Susan in October 2003.

Not to mention the children.

Juliet and Daisy were now five.

Belle gave birth to Andi Lupin, named after her aunt Andromeda, June 9th 2002, Luna was a happy sister, Remus a proud father.

Keira had Claire, Oliver was over the moon, she was born June 20th 2003.

Fleur had another child. Henri, born October 16th 2003.

And Melanie had her first child, Erin Malfoy, February 14th 2004.

Ron and Luna were engaged. As were George and Pippa.

There were more new people living with the Potter family. Christopher's friends, Caroline Samson, Lara Cox, Missy Diaz, Todd Dylas, Chase Simmons.

Caroline Was currently dating Michael O'Conner, Lara and Chase were also together.

* * *

><p>Juliet was sitting in the living room of the Potter home, her bright blonde hair tied into a pony tail, Daisy with her, the two were watching some child's program as Melanie bottle fed Erin on the couch. Keira was beside her feeding two year old Claire.<p>

"Well whoever expected any of this?" Melanie asked as she placed the bottle down and burped her eight month old girl.

"Molly was pretty happy with it all wasn't she though?" Keira said with a slight laugh as she put Claire down, who instantly went to Juliet and Daisy.

"Draco wants more, I mean a lot more," Melanie said with a slight smile. "Before I wouldn't have put him down as the family type, but now he just wants a family, one much like ours."

"Well if you two carry on the way you are, he'll get his wish," Keira said teasingly. There was a bang on the door which made the two women jump, and Erin cry, the little girl turned around looking expectant, Henri ran into the room, escaping the clutches of his uncle Fred.

"Whose that?" Daisy asked.

"I've got it!" Another voice called, Harry.

They heard the door open and hushed voices whispering frantically. After a pause Harry appeared looking grey.

"Voldemort is at Hogwarts. There are hundreds of them." He said, it took a second for the words to sink it, but the moment they did there was chaos.

Melanie got her wand out, and lay down her child, Keira did the same, everyone was called into the kitchen.

"OK guys it is simple. Voldemort is attacking, this is what we've waited for, you've gone through the Auror level training, and more. Kate as you're a muggle we can't risk you going, but we do need someone to look after the children," Sirius instructed, Kate nodded, understanding.

And so they left, all of them, the family, the friends... they were gone, leaving Kate to care of the children.

When they reached Hogwarts they were devastated by the scene, Deatheaters were casting every spell and curse they could think of to smash open the main doors, Children whimpered in the great hall as they waited to be sent home, and yet other students stood proudly brandishing their wands, ready to fight or die.

Dumbledore walked swiftly towards the rather large group.

"We're waiting for the ministry. I'm afraid however, that we are greatly outnumbered," Albus admitted, he never seemed so totaly resigned to his fate, and yet he was standing there proudly, knowing that they were about to do the right thing. A eerie silence fell, until Harry realised something near vital.

"I'll be right back!" Harry shouted as he ran to Dumbledore's office, when he returned all the students who weren't going to fight had left and the door looked like they were about to give. He shoved something into Ginny's hand. "When all else fails call on the key. Just ... you'll know what to do." Harry whispered into her ear before kissing her deeply, and taking his place beside his siblings.

"ALBUS OPEN THE DOOR!" Christopher yelled suddenly. Albus did as he was asked with flashing eyes. "CHARGE!" And everyone ran at the now open doors, towards the Deatheaters, a huge mass of bodies running, attacking, fighting for everything they held close.

* * *

><p>It never seemed to end, the fighting, the bodies falling silently to the floor, blood dripped down the back of Ginny's head, but she continued fighting. Someone near by fell to the floor, never to rise, she didn't know who, she didn't want to.<p>

Screaming at the top of her voice she sent a green curse. She knew this would tear her apart later, but she had to.

There were screams filling the air, sounds that almost stole the very breathe from your lungs.

And just as Ginny thought maybe they could be getting somewhere, Voldemort released his creatures. Trolls, Dementors, and even a few werewolves. The screams got louder as people were savaged. But don't think they were alone in their ideas to use other members of the community. The ghosts of Hogwarts erupted from the walls, bringing with near every ghost in England, the centaurs appeared lining the shadows of the forbidden forest, arrows flying through the air, Grawp appeared, carrying Hagrid on his shoulders, Fang tour through the Deatheaters, above them Ginny heard a screech and saw Buckbeak soaring through the air.

This was a war of their worlds, and they were fighting for everything.

Ginny saw to her left Remus disappear, then not seconds later reappear with a large group, the werewolves. They tore through the crowds, their extra strength, and yet it didn't seem enough.

Screams of pain still filled the air.

She blinked, and then screamed when Bellatrix appeared, the woman's wand inches from her face.

"WEASLEY!" Snarled the woman. A maniacal glint in her eye.

"Potter actually, AV-" Ginny started.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed. Ginny fell to the floor gasping. It however fell soon when she looked up it was to find Charlie with his wand pointed at Bellatrix, her dead body at his feet.

Slowly Ginny got to her feet. She held back her hair as the wind picked up, only to regret it instantly as a deep purple curse hit her leg, she didn't register the pain though as she shot her own curse at her opponent spending him into the deepest of sleep. She looked up when she heard a scream only a little bit away, it was Melanie, that much she knew. There roughly fifty feet away were the Potter Siblings, screaming their curses and they battled with Voldemort.

Before their wands would connect, but it wasn't happening this time, why wasn't it happening, then with a small explosion and every colour curse flying into the sky like a fireworks show it happened. But no one was winning this time; the five siblings were equally matched.

_'This is why he waited so long.'_Ginny thought to herself with fear filling her suddenly.

Then suddenly she felt something wash over her, something else.

Hope.

Slowly she reached into her pocket and grasped the item within. She pulled it out and marvelled at it. The oddest thing it was, a solid made of red mist. Love, Harry had told her.

She held it in her palm; she didn't know how to use it.

"I-I ... We need your help," Ginny whispered to it. "Please if you really protect the key you'll help us... Your school is us, our children... He'll ruin everything you worked for..."

She took a deep breath, but nothing happened, there was another flash of light and Ginny watched Ethan struggled against the pain not to pull his wand away.

"HELP THEM!" Ginny suddenly screamed to the skies, a flash of lightning. "IF NOT FOR EVERYTHING YOU WORKED FOR! FOR YOUR FAMILY! Just help them..." Tear an down her face renewed as she saw them falter; she got her wand out and ran towards them. "If you won't help I will." She snarled. Another flash and she stopped dead.

Surrounding her were hundreds of... things.

"You just needed to show you loved them," Said a woman softly. Then suddenly more things appeared, all looking like Headless Nick. Ginny watched them silently as they crowded the siblings; Ginny was choked with sobs as she recognised some of the spirits. Lily, James, Sirius, Albus, Moody, Colin, Percy, Godric, Helga, Rowena, Arthur, Hagrid and so many more.

There was an explosion, shaking the earth beneath her feet, Voldemort screamed, everything was so fast, Ginny couldn't even register what was happening. The Spirits rushed at Voldemort, the siblings wands all connected at the tips, a green curse flew through the air.

There was another explosion, this one rattling the bones within her very body. Bodies were sent flying across the battle grounds, her own included. Then blackness engulfed her.

* * *

><p>Ginny looked horrified at the scene before her, the ground was no longer visible beneath a sea of blood, bodies, and rubble. Everywhere the sound of death smothered you, choked you, made you feel the coldness, seeping up from your ankles, until it devoured you, taking over, stopping you, from thinking, from acting, from simply being. It froze every part of you. Terrifying, this was a battle that no matter how much you prepared, you never ever could be ready for it.<p>

In the distance the form of Molly Weasley was screaming for her boys. Her voice was hoarse, Ginny knew even from here her mother was pouring her heart out. Trying and failing to hold back tears as she lost all the more hope with every passing second.

Severus screamed as he scourged the bloody ground for sign of his wife. He found her, only to wish he hadn't. Ginny saw him not three feet away, she was so badly hurt, her blood covered his clothes, drenching him, after mere seconds he looked like he had dipped himself into red paint.

Ginny looked down at her feet, instantly she felt a wave of sickness, by her feet was a body, her face was bloodied and bruised. Ginny imagined she was pretty, but unrecognisable at the moment, and then she saw something scary, a mass of brilliantly white blonde hair, her eyes were peeled open in terror, pale, silvery blue. She'd only seen eyes like that once before. Gabrielle Delacour. Ginny felt bile rise up in her throat. She clutched at her mouth, to stop herself, but she couldn't, spinning around she fell to her knees and bent over, throwing up everything that had been in her stomach, and stuff she didn't think she was meant to.

Her breaths were sharp and short, she tried to deepen her breathing, but she couldn't, her arms were going to give out, her knees were covered in blood, she'd cut them on something beneath her, mixing with the blood flooding the grounds she was on. Then suddenly she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and pick her up, she turned to see Blaise Zabini. He lifted one of her arms around the back of his neck, across his shoulders, and slowly he started to walk her towards the ruins that were once a fantastic place of great beauty and history. Now it was nothing but a stack of broken bricks that were once the foundations and walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Still in a way it had a horrifying beauty about it, damaged, broken, and yet still standing. Determined not to let it be fully over just yet.

There was a silence between the two friends as they drew closer and closer to the ruins. They didn't want to know what the other had been through, what they had done, or seen, heard, felt, tasted. They just didn't want to know.

The bodies they passed were mainly unidentifiable; sometimes they passed an old friend, sometimes just another nameless face, sometimes a Deatheater.

The battle was over, it finished hours ago, and yet there seemed to be no winner, no one really knew who had won. That was like asking who had lost. Being so innocent in the ways of war Ginny was brought up with views in black and white and now everything merged and there was no black, there was no white, all there was were shades of grey. What once seemed so clear was now so clouded. Who hadn't lost? Who had won? No one. That was the most honest answer.

Eventually Blaise set Ginny down on a makeshift bed and allowed a healer to take over, the redhead hadn't even realised the damage she had sustained. There was a gash on the back of her head, her arms were cut, apparently her nerves had been severed in three of her fingers, her right ankle was bruised, her ribs were broken, she had a fat lip, and her left leg was burnt badly. But she felt nothing.

She remained silent for hours and hours before the shock of what she had seen and done passed. Slowly she turned to Blaise and looked at him terrified.

"Harry, where's Harry?" She asked in a scared whisper. For hours she had seen bodies be carried in, or simply laid on the floor, left to rest in silent death.

And yet she hadn't seen Harry, or Melanie, Ethan, Keira, Christopher, she hadn't seen her brothers, or Hermione, Draco, Pansy... No one, but Blaise. With a sudden wave of panic Ginny rolled onto her side and heaved up the small amount of food she had eaten only a while ago.

Blaise held back her ruby locks, as she collapsed back down onto the bed, panting as tears ran down pale, bloodstained cheeks.

"I don't know... none of them... I just don't know..." Blaise said sadly. He didn't look at her, unable to face the look of horror on her face, there was a shriek and Molly Weasley appeared, she was being dragged by two members of the Order, it looked like Kingsley, she couldn't tell, the cuts and burns made him unidentifiable. The other was Tonks; she was limping slightly, but seemed to be better then most.

Blaise stepped aside as Molly near strangled Ginny into a hug, but the smaller redhead didn't seem to mind much but rather returned it with tears of relief flooding from her brown eyes.

"My baby girl!" Molly sobbed. "My baby! Where's my grandchildren!" Molly demanded, tears still flowing freely down her cheeks.

"They're with Kate," Blaise answered for Ginny, it had all been arranged, and it was useful, after all Kate was a muggle. "She got Juliet, Claire, Henri and Em." Molly nodded, and then heaved a sigh, swiping at her eyes.

Then yet again a silence washed over them as Tonks was checked over, and Molly healed. Kingsley had been taken away a long time ago.

And the minutes passed as if they were days, and the darkening sky eventually turned jet black, there was not single star, and yet the moon shone as bright as always. Ginny lay and stare at it curiously, the ceiling was gone completely, from the shape of the room she guessed she was in what was the great hall. Some where to her right there was a gaping hole then went through to the dungeons, and half of the left wall was gone, and lay in a pile scattered across the floor.

And yet with the glow of the moon lighting everything, the castle had never looked so beautiful, it was ruined of course, by the bodies scattered, screaming for help, the desperate cries of desperate mothers, the cries of loss. Three Healers ran past her and helped someone lower a body onto a bed, the body was limp, and she didn't seem to be breathing, Ginny could tell it was a she by the shape and size of her, not to mention the long curly hair, the loose combats and fitted t-shirt. Then Ginny's mind reeled. Spun like mad, she was on a round-a-bout. Then stopped. She gasped; She struggled to her feet, and stumbled forwards.

There on the bed lay Hermione; her breathing was nearly non existent. After almost fifteen minutes of wand waving and being force fed many different potions Hermione opened her eyes, and stared up at the faces looming over her.

"Chris?" She croaked, her voice was scratchy, and talking seemed to cause her pain.

None of the Healers said anything, but Ginny took over.

"None of them have been found. They – they were right in the middle, the healers are still trying to find those nearby... it's difficult..." Ginny said, her eyes watering once more.

"But they aren't dead," Hermione said, her voice was quieter, failing her, but she carried on. "You'd feel it, in your heart, as would I. They are alive..." Her voice trailed, and then failed her completely.

But Ginny knew she was right. After all she was always right. But it was also something buried deep within you, when you found the one, you always knew, she'd heard her mother say it to Emma, she felt it when Percy died and when Arthur died, they were her life, her children and her husband.

But Ginny didn't feel that, she felt numb, but she knew if Harry had died she'd feel it... She'd know.

Half an hour later she left the site, Hermione smiled at her in understanding, Ginny needed to be with her nieces and nephews. The ones that would carry on this world, live a life that they deserved.

Ginny stumbled into the Potter home through the fireplace, the first thing she saw was Kate pacing back and forwards nervously biting her nails. She looked tired, scared, lonely, hungry... she was worn out. Her brown hair was tied messily into a bun; she wore no make up, and was dressed in what looked like one of Ethan's old t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts.

"Kate," Ginny said softly. The older woman stopped and turned to Ginny, she eyes travelled over her appearance and she looked close to tears.

"Oh God!" Kate exclaimed, her face contorting with a mix of fear, anger and sadness. "Ginny, you can't see the kids like that. Just... You need a shower." Ginny nodded, and embraced the woman, she didn't say anything, just let go and walked to the main bathroom so she could wash the blood from her skin.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny stood holding Juliet, a three year old Andi watched the muggle TV in awe as four bright coloured cartoons danced around, two year old Claire and Henri sat together in the play pen pushing big wooden cars back and fourth with chubby hands, a one year old Emma lay on her back while Kate changed her nappy.

"When will mummy be back?" Juliet asked suddenly.

"I want Lu," Andi said, Ginny smiled sadly at the two eldest, Juliet looked so much like her mother, and Andi, well Luna looked like Belle to begin with, Andi looked like her mother, you wouldn't have honestly believed that Luna was adopted into the family if you didn't know them well. And that's when it really occurred to Ginny, it wasn't just Harry, her family, her friends. It was their parents... of course she had realised it... but she hadn't really realised it... As if it wasn't possible for them to loose their parents so young... But of course they could... Harry did.

"I don't know," Was all Ginny said.

More time passed and soon the sun had risen once again, Hermione hobbled in with Blaise... She had healed quickly.

"They searched through the night... they can't find any of them..." Ginny and Kate both knew who she was talking about... No one had found the Potter family.

* * *

><p>Two days later Ginny was out on the grounds of Hogwarts helping with the search effort, it was agonizing work... she passed so many dead... so many that had just suffered... some begged her to kill them... some pleaded for her to save them... Others pleaded for her to help a loved one.<p>

Her trainers squelched under the muddy grounds, rain poured harder then she had ever known it to... the darkening sky erupted with a flash of light and a rumble of thunder every so often... a soft mist lay, hiding the death from her eyes, but she could still feel it, hear it, taste it, smell it. All around her.

"Ginny!" Gasped a voice softly from below the mist, instantly Ginny was on her knees. She looked until she found the body of Charlie Weasley.

"Oh Merlin Charlie! Tonks! She's scared! She doesn't want to! Not without you!" Ginny cried as she started waving her wand, muttering healing spells. It was half an hour before she could get him to stand and struggle to get him towards the ruins.

"Tonks, she's safe?" Charlie gasped as he limped towards the ruins.

"Your wife is fine... we should really stop calling her Tonks, she's a Weasley now," Ginny said trying to distract her brother from the death around them.

"You try calling her Nymphadora... she'll hit the roof, she has cursed Moody before... she's cured me too. I can't call her Dora either, because she says that's what her mum gets called. Andi or Dora... she's relived that Aunt Belle named Andi that..." Charlie knew he was rambling, he couldn't stop himself though, he couldn't, if he stopped he might breakdown in front of his baby sister. Though she'd kill him if she still knew she was his baby sister to him. It was funny in a way...

All too soon Ginny found herself once more wading through the grime, she was near the middle of it all when she fell. She fell almost twenty foot down into a steep hole.

"HELP!" Ginny screamed as she scrambled to her feet. She knew where she was, she was in the explosion point, she had seen it happen. "HELP!" Ginny screamed again, her eyes watered. She clutched the object, once again in her pocket.

Then she looked around. Suddenly she wasn't so scared. The object in her hand started to get warm; she took it out of her hand and looked at it. Then thought back, to things she had dreamt, heard, or simply known all her life.

"Love will lead you," She whispered, doe brown eyes sparkled, as the key started to glow slightly. "Ok, love, lead the way." She walked around the large whole until the key glowed bright and got warmer, though never hurting her. She looked around the immediate area and listened. Then she saw them.

All five of them, lying there, she looked across to the other side of the hole, and surely enough lay the body of a man, not Voldemort, but rather the aged form of Tom Riddle. Ginny raised her wand and sent bright red sparks into the air.


	41. Chapter 41

Melanie remained silent the whole way through the ceremony, and withdrew silently when it came to the burial. Too many people had died.

Bill and Fleur Weasley, leaving behind two children, they had died fighting to protect a young girl who had been cursed.

Albus Dumbeldore died as he protected the school, he was killed in the explosion he tried to prevent.

Hagrid, fought to save the creatures and people he loved.

Molly died, after they all thought they were safe, she was returning to save her children.

Bridget and Joe died as they tried to save Gabrielle Delacour. They left behind Daisy.

And so many more... Too many more.

* * *

><p>After the battle it seemed everyone needed time to heal. So many things had happened and little could be done.<p>

Juliet and Henri were taken in by their Godmother, Ginny, she and Harry would raise as if they were their own, but with a bit of a difference, Juliet and Henri would always know about their parents.

Daisy was taken in by Keira and Oliver.

However Pansy had been left infertile after a spiteful attack from her own mother.

At that time no one believed they could really heal, sure there were weddings, but they always held back, never quite letting themselves live.

It would be a long time before they would.

* * *

><p>"So Ginny you ready for this?" Melanie asked as she held her nearly two year old daughter in her lap.<p>

Ginny smiled, she looked down at the bags by her feet, Harry was running about like tomorrow would never come, and everyone was pretty tense.

"I think I am," Ginny said.

"You're ready," Keira said as she bounced a two and a half year old Claire on her knee, at her feet a five year old Daisy was reading a book.

"When is my brother going to be here?" Juliet asked impatiently tugging on Ginny's skirt.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Ginny told Juliet who was like a daughter to her now.

"Ready?" Harry asked appearing, they had met at the Potter home, where Emma and Severus still lived, for the send off.

"As ever," Ginny said, she bid farewell to Juliet and Henri, with the promise of letting them to be the first to see their brother, then left, her family watching as she went to have her first child. The first baby born into the family since the war.

When she left the house there were already reporters outside, waiting to catch a picture, screaming questions at her, though the family had gotten used to this, they were considered war heroes, but to them, they were just people who did the right thing.

When she entered St Mungo's Ginny met with an older woman.

"Hi, I will be your healer while you're here. I was healer to Mr and Mrs Potter when they were having their children," The Healer said.

"Ginny Potter." Ginny said extending her hand to the healer.

"Sophie Wenlock."

* * *

><p>Three days later when Ginny returned with Harry to her home at Godrics Hallow, yes the house that Lily and James once lived in, she was greeted with Juliet and Henri, sitting patiently on the doorstep.<p>

"MUMMY!" Juliet squealed as Ginny smiled down at the pair. Harry stood beside her beaming.

"Come here you two," Ginny said as she leant down, the two young children scrambled forwards and looked at the bundle Ginny was holding.

"He's so small," Henri whsipered.

"What's he called?" Juliet asked quite suddenly.

"James Arthur Potter," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry picked up Juliet and Henri and carried them inside, where, in the living room, sat the family.

Melanie and Draco were sitting there playing with young Erin.

Ethan and Kate were talking quietly about starting their own family.

Keira was reading to Daisy while Oliver fed Claire.

Christopher and Hermione were cuddling on the floor in the corner.

Remus and Belle were talking to Luna and Ron as Luna also talked about having their own family, As Luna tried to also convince Andi that as her big sister that she would always be first.

Emma was sat nervously with Severus, she had a huge scar down her cheek, but still she looked beautiful.

Charlie was with Tonks, who had just found out she was two months pregnant.

Sirius was sitting with Pansy and Neville, talking fostering and adoption.

Blaise and Susan were talking with each other about work.

When Ginny walked into the room, it fell silent, no one said anything, but just stared at the glowing parents and the little baby boy.

"I want you all to meet James Arthur Potter," Ginny said softly.

* * *

><p>Five years later Ginny was sat at the family table, the family table being the one at Emma and Severus' house, they had left their own home to come to the party that Emma had insisted on having at her house every year, for every child, adult and friend.<p>

Everyone was there, Melanie was holding her newborn twins Narcissa and Quinton, a girl and boy, born not even a month ago, Draco was beside her holding a one (nearly two) year old Theo, as six year old Erin Malfoy sat by his feet.

Hermione was with Christopher, holding a five month old Albus Potter, both parents beaming.

Keira and Oliver were sitting with a now eleven year old Daisy, a seven year old Claire, and a three year old Brian.

Ethan and Kate were holding their One year old Jasper and three year old Alastor.

Pansy and Neville were sitting with Remus and Belle and Ron and Luna, who were playing with and eight year old Andi.

Charlie and Tonks were holding four year old Teddy, and two year old Marilyn.

Fred and Katie were holding a just turned two year old Liam.

George and Pippa were talking with them while cooing at Liam.

Blaise and Susan were holding a four year old Blaine, who was talking with James.

Ginny and Harry were in the middle of it, sitting with Blaine and Susan. Ginny had a hand rested on her stomach, smiling brightly.

_Most of you most likely want to know the rest of the story... however the lives of the next generation are going to be very different, and well... that's a whole new story..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End. Sequel "In The End" is already up and waiting. <em>**


End file.
